TCK: Book 2
by TheClowningPrince
Summary: The Great Prophecy is coming to a close, and on the horizon rises the Prophecy of the Seven. Percy must once again assist a Council he never believed in, and lead the people he loves and cares about. AU!Percy. Zoë does not die. Thalia not made a Hunter. Story is riddled with tweaks and changes that are not canon.
1. Ch 1: Green-Eyed Boy

_Thalia POV:_

I don't remember anything of my time as a… tree. Gods, that felt weird to say. It was like my mind had been blank in all that time, like I was stuck in a dreamless sleep. Floating in darkness, completely unaware of anything that went on beyond my prison of bark. Then… I was awake, sprawled out on lush green grass beneath a towering pine tree. I don't know how long I laid there, staring up at the night sky through branches and pine needles, my breathing heavy and my eyes fluttering, struggling to stay open.

Despite my five-year long nap, I felt utterly exhausted and completely out of sorts. I'm pretty sure I slipped in and out of consciousness multiple times, night quickly turned into day and I could hear voices nearby. The voices were muffled, and I couldn't bring myself to comprehend what they were saying, but I could hear their frantic pitch.

"Are you okay?"

I slowly, achingly, cracked open my eyes and my breath caught in my throat. Staring down at me, with a look of concern, were the most breathtakingly intense pair of green eyes I had ever seen. The sight of the person they belonged to nearly had my heart trying to pound its way out of my chest. He had a mess of raven hair that was buzzed short on the sides, long and mussed on top. His skin was tanned and smooth, stretched over toned muscle, and he had a roguish smile that turned my insides to jelly.

His brow furrowed in concern and worry as his hands cradled my head. "Miss? Can you hear me?"

I could only stare wide-eyed at this… this… _god_. My mind started to berate me. _Wake up, you dork! Say something! Anything!_

"Wow… you're hot." My mouth slammed shut, eyes even wider and my face burning in embarrassment. _Okay… maybe not_ anything _._

The boy looked stunned for a second, a light blush spreading across his tanned face. His mouth cracked into a lopsided grin that turned my already jelly-like insides to mush. He chuckled softly and gently brushed a few strands of my black hair out of my face. "What's your name?"

It took a great deal of concentration to work my mouth to make a coherent response. The first attempt all I managed was a squeak, which made my face turn tomato red, and the boy's grin to grow wider, and all that did was make me even more flustered. The second attempt was more successful, albeit a little shaky. "Th-Thalia. Thalia Grace."

The boy's eyes went wide, and his grin dropped just a bit. He turned, his gaze shifting between the pine tree, me, and something gold, shimmering in the tree's branches.

"Oh Chaos… well that's unexpected." The boy muttered, shaking his head. "But, par for the freakin' course." He looked back at me and shifted around to stand, gently hauling me to my feet. "C'mon, Miss Grace. Chiron will probably want to have a chat with you."

I stood on shaky legs, supported by a strong arm wrapped around my waist, with my arm slung over his shoulder. "Right… Chiron," I mumbled.

It was then I noticed a swarm of teens and children all around us, most of them wearing Camp Half-Blood t-shirts. They all had strange looks that I couldn't figure out, and they were staring at me.

"C'mon guys, make a hole," the boy said calmly. Almost immediately, several of the campers cleared out and we started heading towards a blue two-story farmhouse.

"Who are you?" I asked, stumbling slightly over a bit of crabgrass.

The boy turned his head and gave me that adorable grin. "Perseus Jackson. My friends call me Percy."

 **TCKTCKTCK**

 _Percy POV:_

Chaos… my life is so freaking weird.

Okay, so this summer, we arrived at camp to find Thalia's tree had been poisoned. This is _really_ bad, considering the towering pine tree is the anchor for the border that surrounds the camp and keeps it safe from monsters.

On top of that, Grover was missing. I'd had dreams of him running into some bridal shop while a booming voice was shouting 'Mine!'. Really weird.

Even weirder than that though? I found out I have a half-brother cyclops by the name of Tyson. Another… _son_ of Poseidon.

Chiron gathered the councilors and issued a quest to find a very rare artifact that would allow us to heal the tree; The Golden Fleece.

Yeah. _The_ Golden Fleece. The very same fleece that Jason of the Argonauts brought back to King Pelias. Apparently this thing has healing powers on par with Apollo's healing magic.

Pretty impressive, right? Sounds like an easy thing to get?

Wrong.

There was a leviathan sized monster with a whirlpool for a mouth, a chicken headed beast with an extremely long neck that would snatch people off the boats. Tidal waves and sea creatures. Hell, there was even an ironclad battleship packed with undead confederates.

It took us _days_ to get to the island where the fleece was supposedly hidden, deep in the cave of the island's resident cyclops. And guarding that cave? A herd of sheep. I know what you're thinking, ' _but Percy, sheep are cute and fluffy and totally harmless!_ '

Not these sheep. These little bastards were carnivorous. We had watched a smallish cyclops toss a massive piece of meat into the middle of the herd and witnessed an absolute feeding frenzy. These sheep sheared and shredded the meat like piranha, picking it clean until nothing but a huge pile of bones remained.

The mere sight of that had me clenching uncomfortably.

So, after a little sneaking, and a lot of muttered cursing, we made it to the cave. From there it was the usual; fight a ten-foot-tall, half-blind cyclops, rescue a dress wearing Grover, snatch the Golden Fleece off said cyclops, and barely escape by the skin of our teeth. You know, everyday kind of things.

When we got back to camp, our small group, consisting of me, Annabeth, Grover, Tyson, Clarisse and Chiron, all hiked up the hill and I set the fleece in the lowest boughs of Thalia's tree. The effect was almost immediate; a faint, golden glow had started at the first branch and slowly spread along the bark, the glow brightening around the puncture wound in the pine tree's bark. Less than a moment later, the gash in the tree had been healed, the poison removed, and the camp barriers were strengthened even more than they once were.

Part of the night was spent finding a creature to guard the tree, a first defense in case someone tried to harm the tree again. The next morning brought about another round of crazy to my already insane life.

During a nice stroll along the camp boundaries, I find a young girl, maybe a year younger than me, with spiky black hair, fashionably ripped jeans, black combat boots, and a leather jacket unzipped to reveal a 'Death to Barbie' t-shirt.

I crouched over her and began checking her over, looking for wounds or injuries. At most all I discovered were a mess of pine needles and some tree sap. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw her eyelids fluttering.

"Are you okay?" I asked, cradling the girls head in my hand.

Her eyes opened and widened slightly when she caught sight of me.

She didn't reply right away, and that kind've worried me. "Miss, can you hear me?"

"Wow… you're hot," the girl muttered. Her eyes shot wide open and her mouth clacked shut, a bright blush spreading across her face.

I flushed a bit but smiled and chuckled, hoping to put her at ease. I gently moved a few black strands from her face and asked, "what's your name?"

"Th-Thalia. Thalia Grace," the girl replied, still looking a little flustered.

What the fu-.

I shifted my gaze from her to the tree, up to the branches holding the golden fleece and back to the girl. "Oh Chaos… well that's unexpected," I muttered, cursing the crazy shit that I seem to attract. I sighed, "but par for the freakin' course." The girl looked confused, so I smiled and stood, gently lifting her to her feet and wrapping an arm around her waist and draping her arm over my shoulders. "C'mon, Miss Grace. Chiron will probably want to have a chat with you."

"Chiron, right…" Thalia mumbled, stumbling just a bit. There was a brief pause as we walked when she spoke again. "Who are you?"

I looked at her, staring into a pair of beautiful electric-blue eyes and smiled warmly. "Perseus Jackson. My friends call me Percy."

 **TCKTCKTCK**

Predictably, Chiron was shell-shocked. For a few, slightly uncomfortable, minutes all he could do was stare at Thalia with wide, watery eyes. My heart truly went out for the guy… horse… immortal.

Here was a young demigod girl who had sacrificed herself to save a seven-year-old Annabeth, and fourteen-year-old Luke, from a horde of monsters, practically on the old centaur's doorstep. I can only imagine he felt as though he had failed in his duty as a teacher and protector the day Thalia was turned into that pine tree.

The three of us were gathered around the ping-pong table in the rec-room of the Big House; Thalia seated next to me on one side, Chiron in his wheelchair on the other with a snoring Mr. D slumped in a chair next to him.

Thalia took the news pretty well, though the visible rivers of static than ran across her arms and hands when Chiron told her that Zeus had turned her into a tree were rather telling.

I just sat there with my hand in hers, a silent pillar of support, while she slowly absorbed and tried to accept the fact she had been foliage for the last five years. Chiron explained everything that had happened last year with the Bolt and Solstice… well, almost everything. A quick whisper in his ear had him holding off telling her about Luke. If what Annabeth told me about the three of them fighting hordes of monsters for weeks to make it to camp were anything to go by, Thalia had cared a lot about Luke, looking up to him like an older brother. That kind of info would be better left said by Annabeth and Grover.

Speaking of Goat-Boy and Wise Girl, they were our first stop. Grover bleated and damn near fainted on the spot. Annabeth looked like she'd seen a ghost before tackling Thalia in a bone-crushing hug. I'm pretty sure I heard her back pop a few times. She'd never admit it, but Annabeth had had tears in her eyes.

In the midst of Grover's bleating laughter and another hug that lifted Thalia off the ground, Annabeth made eye contact with me and I got the message. Tell her. I nodded firmly, my eyes doing the talking.

About an hour later, I was leading Thalia around camp, showing her the arena and the amphitheater, the dining pavilion and the strawberry fields. Everything was taken in with wide, blue eyes and looks of awe. I saved the best (in my opinion) for last though; the beach.

It wasn't really anything to look at; a couple miles of yellow sand, within the boundaries, looking out at the Block Island Sound. Hell, if you look close enough, maybe with a pair of binoculars, you can just barely see the coastline of Connecticut.

But to me? This was my haven. The one connection to the sea I have no problem with. This was my little escape, to get away from everything for a couple of hours of solitude.

"Wow!" Thalia breathed, truly captivated by the sight. "This is… beautiful."

"It really is," I replied absently, slightly caught up in in other sights to really pay attention. More specifically on the spiky-haired girl standing near me.

I shook my head, silently berating myself. _Nope, nuh-uh. Focus, moron. We got bigger things to worry about right now. You just met the girl. The girl who was a_ tree _less than a day ago. Focus. Compartmentalize._

Clearing my throat, I stepped up beside Thalia and put a hand on her shoulder, getting her attention. "Listen, Grace, there's some stuff I gotta talk to you about. Why don't we sit down?"

She nodded with a look of confusion and I lead her to a couple of boulders. Both of us took a seat and I took a minute to figure out a way to start. "A lot of this is going to be hard to hear. It's going to sound strange and ridiculous and downright batshit crazy… but I need you to listen and wait until I'm finished. Okay?"

"Okay," she replied warily, her brow furrowed in confusion.

So, I told her. I started at the beginning, of course, explaining the details of my… unusual parentage. Detailing who I am and what I'm doing. I went on to tell her about last summer, about our cross-country trip and finding out that Luke had turned traitor.

Tears had formed in Thalia's eyes at that point and I could see her wanting to defend him. She wanted to scream and rage and vehemently deny that Luke would ever do the things he'd done. But she kept her word and let me continue, my voice much gentler at this point.

I went on to tell her about this summer. Her tree being poisoned. The quest to the Sea of Monsters and our run in with Luke on the _Princess Andromeda._ The boat full of Confederate zombies. Me getting turned into a damned Guinea Pig - I _still_ have a craving for carrot sticks. The run in with Scylla and Charybdis. Our recovering of the fleece and fight with Polyphemus. And finally our encounter with Luke, again, on the cruise ship full of monsters and his admittance to poisoning Thalia's tree.

Thalia was quiet for a long while, tears in those electric-blue eyes as she absorbed all I'd told her. I stayed silent, giving her time to process everything.

I was staring out at the sea, watching the occasional fish or dolphin breach, when the coppery smell of ozone and the sound of sparks filled the air. Turning back, I found Thalia, glaring at the sky, with rivers of static running across her small frame. Sparks ran across her fingers and the sand at her feet started to melt together from the discharge. I smirked a bit and asked dad for a stronger ward to hide the beach from the gods' prying eyes… and a barrier to keep her from accidently bringing lightning down on the camp.

The profanity that came out of her mouth was so impressive she would have made a sailor blush before he congratulated her on her extensive, vulgar vocabulary. The lightning unleashed and arced from her body at random intervals, blasting sand and stone, shattering a few boulders and frying a few fish.

A good, solid ten minutes later, Thalia had calmed down a bit, the electricity sparking around her had died down, and I took that opportunity to approach her. I put a hand on her shoulder, ignoring the slight buzzing in my arm from touching what is, essentially, a human conductor. Thalia turned to me, her eyes still glowing, and promptly broke down. She threw her arms around me and started sobbing into my chest.

"I'm sorry, Miss Grace," I whispered, holding her close and providing the shoulder she needed. I was pretty surprised by the waterworks. All the stories I'd heard from Annabeth painted Thalia to be this tough, punk, badass with nerves of steel. I guess today's revelations were just too much for even her to handle.

"W-why? Why would Lu… _he_ , do this?" Thalia managed after several minutes.

"He was angry," I replied, rubbing her back with my hand in an attempt to calm her down. "He felt like the gods had abandoned him, that they didn't care what happens to their children. And in some ways, I can understand." Thalia stiffened, and I could sense her confusion. "Don't worry, I'm not going to go crazy and resurrect a Titan Lord from Tartarus. I mean it's time for a new era. One where the gods aren't so tightly bound by bullshit laws and an idiot who spends way too much time around electrical sockets and light bulbs."

She snorted at that and chuckled a bit. Good, she's starting to smile, that's a good sign.

"That's why I'm here, Miss Grace, to change the old ways. It's not about destroying the gods and Olympus, like Kronos wants to do. It's about changing them, changing the world. True, some of the gods will be banished or… removed. But not without a _very_ good reason." I pulled away from Thalia and gave her a smile. "Annabeth and Grover have been on board practically from the start. We want you with us. What do you say?"

I watched her mull it over, gently worrying her lower lip between her teeth. It was kind of cute. _No! Bad thoughts! Stop that!_

"I'll join you," Thalia finally said. "On two conditions."

"And what might those be?"

"One: you have to call me Thalia. No more of that 'Miss Grace' crap."

I grinned and nodded. "And the second?"

There was a fire in her, now glowing, eyes and a snarl on her face. "I get first crack at Zeus."

Grinning, I slung an arm across her shoulders and started leading her back to camp. "There's a bit of a line… but I think I can get you in first."


	2. Ch 2: Blue-Eyed Girl

**That's right, boys and girls, The Cosmic King has returned! I'm happy to see quite a few old and new readers have already taken a bit out of this story. I'm so glad you all enjoyed the final chapter of Book 1, and I just know you'll love Book 2. A portion will be devoted to the HOO story-line, with my usual odds and ends.**

 **By the way, did y'all figure out the pairing? Heh-heh.**

 **To my few reviewers, thank you so much for your kind words. It's peeps like you that give me the drive to write this story to the best of my abilities.**

 **TCKTCKTCK**

 _Thalia POV_

 _Three Years Later_

 _Manhattan, New York_

 _August 16, 2009_

"Annabeth, you and Malcolm lead your cabin to the 59th Street Bridge. Set traps and trip-mines, there's a large gathering of monsters heading straight for it with a dragon at the front. Watch your asses."

Annabeth and Malcolm nodded. "We'll be careful."

"I'm holding you to that," Percy warned and tapped his ear. "Check in on comms every fifteen minutes." The half-siblings of Athena nodded and walked away to gather supplies and their cabin mates before departing. Percy shifted his gaze to the map laid out before them and pointed to a particular spot. "Lady Artemis, would you and your hunters take Lincoln Tunnel? With how narrow that tunnel is, I'd imagine Kronos will be sending some heavy hitters through."

"It will be done," Artemis said with a nod. "The girls and I will be in position." With that, the goddess of the hunt flashed out.

"Everyone else, you know your jobs. I want even division; there are six more entrances into Manhattan and I want them covered thoroughly. Blackjack is on standby if someone needs support, ring in on comms and I'll be there as soon as I can." Percy gazed around the room and he made eye contact with everyone individually, his eyes lingering on mine just a tad longer than anyone else. "This is it, people. This is where we make our stand and finish this, once and for all. I am proud to call you my friends… my family."

As one, the remaining campers, those not already in the streets and preparing for the invasion, raised their weapons or pounded their chests, all crying out in unison, an age-old salute to those the warriors recognize as a true and respected leader.

Percy grinned and saluted them back by pounding his right fist on his chest. "Now, let's go kick some Titan ass!"

With one last cry, the remaining campers left to head for their assigned positions. I walked up to Percy and smirked. "Nice speech there, Kelp Head."

"Thanks, Sparky," Percy retorted, bumping my shoulder with his. I rolled my eyes and the pair of us took a minute to observe our fellow campers, running about and grabbing gear and supplies. "We ready for this?"

"We'll have to be," I muttered. My nerves were getting to me a bit, the way I was fiddling with my Aegis bracelet was proof of that.

"Relax," Percy said calmly, placing a steady hand on my shoulder. I looked up into those sea-green jewels of his and felt all my anxiety slowly melt away. Somehow he is always able to make me feel better, more confident. Like he knows what I'm feeling and knows how to make it better with just a look. "We'll get through this, Thals. We'll survive, and punch Kronos right in the dick."

I snorted and shook my head, leave it to Percy to make jokes when we were practically standing on the verge of the end of the world. I punched his shoulder and smiled, "you're gods damn right we are."

Percy cocked his head and narrowed his eyes, as if listening to something. "We need to head for the rivers."

"What? Why?"

"Kronos is trying to come in from the water," Percy replied walking towards the street and eliciting a rather impressive New York cab whistle.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I followed the goofy demigod. "I don't know if you've noticed, Kelp Head, but the cabs aren't exactly running right now."

He gave me that damned jelly-leg inducing grin of his and said, "there's more than one way to get around New York, Sparky," when a shadow fell over us and the sound of massive wings filled the air.

A black Pegasus landed in front of us, seemingly beating his wings one last time in a flourish and whinnied.

Percy laughed and shook his head. "Hey buddy! We need a lift to the rivers. Can you give us a ride?"

The Pegasus stamped its hoof and gave a short, annoyed huff.

"Alright, alright!" Percy exclaimed, still grinning. "Blackjack, I'll get you some donuts as soon as this is all over. Deal?"

Blackjack whinnied again and nodded his head in agreement.

Percy turned to me with a smile, which immediately turned to a look of concern. "Thals? You alright?"

My face was undoubtedly pale, and a tremor had run through my body at what Blackjack's presence suggested. I turned to Percy and glared at him. "You must be out of your damn mind if you think I'm going to go _flying_ around New York on the back of a Pegasus!"

Percy cringed at how loud I was shouting, and I felt a little bad for that, but this moron _knows_ I hate flying. I know, ironic considering I'm the daughter of Zeus. I don't know how it started, but I just have this irrational fear of flying. Apollo making me drive the Sun Chariot probably didn't help either.

"C'mon, Thals," Percy started gently, put his hands on my shoulders, his touch calming me slightly and sending a warmth through my chest and a blush to my face. "Blackjack is the fastest way to get to the rivers and we _need_ to get there ASAP. I'll keep you safe, trust me."

And I did. I do. I nodded reluctantly and let him help me up on to Blackjack's back. Once I was mounted, I couldn't help but feel a little awed by the barely restrained power I could feel in the animal. Muscles and tendons bunching and quivering with energy. Massive, black wings twitching and unfurling in anticipation.

I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and turned my head to find Percy smiling at me. "Ready?"

"I guess," I muttered and grabbed a handful of Blackjack's mane.

"Blackjack," Percy called out. "Let's go! To the rivers!"

With two beats of his raven-black wings, Blackjack had us airborne and soaring through the skies faster than I could even begin to scream. It was the most exhilarating and terrifying thing I had ever experienced.

In a matter of minutes, we came upon where the two rivers converge and landed on the riverbank. Percy helped me down and we walked to the edge, looking down into the murky, polluted waters of the Hudson and East Rivers.

"Percy… are you sure about this?" I asked, nervously glancing down at the greyish-brown water.

Percy walked to the edge of the embankment and turned around with that signature grin of his. "Nope!" And with that, he spread his arms wide and leaned back, free falling nearly twenty feet into the murky river.

"Barnacle Brained moron," I muttered, glaring down at the water. Five minutes passed, and nothing happened. Ten more minutes passed, and I began to pace, glancing anxiously at the waters below. After twenty minutes I was so worried, I started to consider diving in and pulling that moron out of there when I noticed something strange happening to the waters.

In the middle of the river, where the Hudson and East rivers merge, the cloud of pollution and murky water began to clear, ever so slowly spreading in opposite directions.

Not a moment later, Percy emerged in a miniature waterspout that lifted him to the edge of the embankment.

"The river spirits will help keep Kronos's boats from landing," Percy stated, a pleased smile on his face. "The water is covered, we just need to worry about ground forces and hopefully things will be alright."

" _Wise Girl to Kelp Head. Come in, Kelp Head._ "

I jumped slightly when my earpiece buzzed, Annabeth's voice ringing in my ear.

Percy sighed and raised a finger to his ear. "This is Percy. How are things looking?"

" _So far so good,_ " was Annabeth's response. " _Everyone is in position and are engaged… Percy, you might want to get to the Williamsburg Bridge._ "

"Why?"

" _The Minotaur is leading a large force of monsters there._ " Was her response.

I remembered the story of Percy's second monster kill. It always confused me when Percy would tell me that story. When he would start talking about his encounter with the man-bull, you could practically feel the anger pouring off of him, but when he would reach the point where he killed the monster with its own axe, he would get rather quiet and somber. I never really understood why.

Percy nodded and climbed on to Blackjack, responding to Annabeth while pulling me up with him on the Pegasus. "Me and Thalia are on our way. Percy out. Let's go, Blackjack, I got a reunion with an old friend to get to."

The black Pegasus whinnied and beat his wings, lifting us in the air effortlessly.

 **TCKTCKTCK**

We landed about ten minutes later on the Williamsburg and I paled at the sight before us; it was an army of monsters, at least three hundred strong. Hellhounds, telkhines, cyclops, Dracaenae… and at the head of it all, with his horns gleaming white and capped with bronze, a massive battle-axe in his hands and a crisp pair of tighty-whities, was the Minotaur himself. The beast was well known to have bad eyesight, but an incredible sense of smell. This was confirmed when the man-bull sniffed the air and glared murderously at Percy when we landed.

"Hey! Hamburger Helper!" Percy called out in typical Percy fashion, waving his hand in the air dramatically. "It's been a while!"

The beast glared and bellowed in return.

Percy frowned and wagged a finger mockingly. "Now that wasn't very nice. I'll have to teach you proper manners."

"Uh, Kelp Head," I said quietly. "How about we _don't_ taunt the eight-hundred-pound muscled man-bull carrying an axe that could cleave us in half."

The man-child of the Sea God pouted and pulled the bronze horn and yin-yang charms from his bracelet. "Fine," the charms expanded, and _The Horns_ and _Void Breaker_ appeared in his hands. "Take all the fun out if it."

I smacked the back of his head, earning a yelp in response. Retrieving my can of mace, I willed it to change and it was soon replaced with my trusty spear, and Aegis expanded on my wrist. "Let's just get this over with."

"Yes, ma'am," Percy said with a smirk and turned to the advancing army. "Apollo cabin! Provide fire-support! Arrows, spears, Greek Fire; Keep 'em on their toes and give 'em hell!"

The campers roared their compliance and I heard the familiar clacking of arrows being readied and the creaking of bows being drawn.

"Hold!" Percy shouted, the hand holding _Void Breaker_ raised high in the air.

The enemy marched closer, the sounds of snarls and hissing reaching our ears.

"Hold."

The bridge began to shake with small tremors in time with the small army's march.

"Hold…"

The Minotaur bellowed and charged, his axe raised high above his head.

"Now!" Percy shouted, dropping his arm and pointing his sword towards the encroaching army.

A sound like thousands of leaves rustling filled the air, and I looked up to see the Sun being blocked out. The Blessing of Apollo was on our side, as hundreds of arrows filled the sky, only to begin their descent and rain down on the monster army like a wave of death.

The first wave of arrows met their marks, easily clearing a fifth of the army. The second wave was less successful, as by that point those with shields were able to defend against the deadly projectiles. That was when the army got close enough for ground troops to enter the fight.

Percy met the monsters head on, spinning and swinging his sword and axe like a true pupil of Lady Order. Death cries and gold dust littered the street and filled the air as monsters were mown down left and right by Percy. It was beautiful and devastating it was… chaos.

I grinned when I heard Percy laugh, and jumped in to join the fray. A hellhound screeched to a halt when I brought Aegis to bare and lanced it through the throat with my spear. I wrinkled my nose at the smell of singed hair and wet dog. A cyclops fell and burst into dust when my spear flew through the air and pierced its' eye. A Dracaenae screeched and spasmed from the electricity coursing through its' body and vaporized into dust.

On an on the battle went; arrows flew, and swords clashed, monsters snarled and screamed. And in the midst of it all? That moron was laughing. Hysterically.

In the small breaks I got between monsters, I could see Percy practically dancing around his opponents, _The Horns_ hacking and searing, _Void Breaker_ slicing and stabbing left and right. Dozens fell in minutes by his hands as he mowed through the enemy line like a god of death. It was absolutely… sexy.

I shook my head and raised Aegis in time to block a strike from a Dracaenae before stabbing her in the chest with my spear. _Focus, Thalia! Monsters, now! Hot guy, later!_

A bellow ripped through the air and everything froze. The monsters stopped attacking and backed away from Percy and me, clearing away to make an opening for Big-and-Brainless himself. The Minotaur towered over Percy, standing only fifteen feet away and snorting as he glared at the Son of Chaos.

"Oh, hey man," Percy greeted, smiling like a loon. "Was wondering where you went."

The man-bull growled, and his beady, black eyes glared at Percy menacingly.

Percy frowned, and his green eyes had a shadow of sadness in them. I was really confused when I heard him whisper, "I'm sorry, big guy. I'll figure out how to free you… I promise."

The Minotaur cocked his head and gave a very subtle nod. He then raised his axe and charged Percy, bellowing like a raging bull. The beast brought his axe down just as Percy managed to roll out of the way, resulting in the blade being buried up to the shaft in the solid concrete of the bridge. Percy brought _The Horns_ up and sliced clean through the beast's axe handle like butter.

Unfazed, the Minotaur dropped the useless weapon and began swinging his massive, meaty fists at Percy, snorting and grunting with each swing. My heart was in my throat as I watched Percy duck and dodge, often narrowly avoiding the beast's attacks. And the thing that pissed me off about all this? That Barnacle Brained moron was _grinning_! Here he is, fighting for his life, and he was smiling. Like he was having the time of his life!

… Then again, this is _Percy_ we're talking about. That idiot always did love a good fight.

I heard the beast roar in pain and saw Percy leveling _Void Breaker_ at the Minotaur's throat. There was a nasty gash on its leg and several slash marks on its chest, all bleeding steadily. The beast had fallen to its knees and was panting, occasionally grimacing at his wounds.

"I'm sorry." Had I not been looking, I would not have heard the two words Percy whispered to the felled monster before he reared his sword back and rammed it through the Minotaur's chest. I knew immediately he had pierced through its heart.

The Minotaur bowed its head, gave a great, shuddering sigh, and evaporated into gold dust, scattering in the wind as it fell. What remained of the monster army made to retreat, only to be cut down by arrows and spears.

Percy sighed and reattached his charms to his bracelet. I walked up to him and put a hand on his arm. "You okay?"

He smiled sadly and nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. C'mon, Sparky. We got a war to win, and it ain't going to get any easier from here on." Percy whistled for Blackjack and tapped his earpiece to get in contact with one of the cabin leaders.

I smiled as I followed the Son of Chaos to our next fight. Kronos might be powerful, his army may be large, and Typhon may be on our doorstep in less than a day, but I knew Percy Jackson would end this war. His natural ability as a leader, the way he takes charge and demands loyalty and respect, without seeming like an arrogant asshole, makes him a good and honorable man. And wherever he goes, I'll be damned sure to follow his lead.

 **TCKTCKTCK**

 **So what do you think so far? Have I gotcha hooked? Hell, I'm writing it and I'm finding myself hooked on it.**

 **I have chapters 3 and 4 already written, and am working on chapter 5. Updates will be a steady week between each chapter, so hopefully I can keep the flow and satiate your insatiable hunger for all things PJO.**

 **Thank you, my beautiful readers!**


	3. Ch 3: The Final Battle

**My weekly-ish updates worked out pretty well, as I am updating on All Hallows Eve! How exciting!... kind of. I'm currently sitting in my comfy sweats and watching Castelvania on Netflix, so it's my night. Anyway, thank you all who left a review for last chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **TCKTCKTCK**

 _Manhattan, New York_

 _August 17th, 2009_

 _4:35 pm_

 _Percy POV_

"Thalia, duck!" The daughter of Zeus dropped to the ground just in time to miss being skewered by a Dracaenae spear. I threw a spear of my own, nailing the snake-legged woman in the chest, prompting her to explode in a cloud of gold dust. I thrust out my hand and the spear flew through the air to land in my palm, making me grin.

Over the years, I've been able to add charms to my bracelet, building myself a rather convenient and mobile armory. The spear was a spoil of combat from the Titan of Strength, Atlas, when we were tasked to rescue Artemis from beneath the Sky. It was named _**O Peiratís**_ , _The Piercer_. Next to _Void Breaker_ , the spear was my favorite addition.

Five-feet of ebony wood infused with Stygian Iron by Lord Hades himself. The spearhead was a six-inch long piece of Stygian Iron and Celestial Bronze, forged into a conical shape and strong enough to penetrate the strongest of armor. The butt of the spear was capped with an orb of Chaos Metal, the same material as _Void Breaker_ , and had an absolutely devastating effect when used as a blunt weapon.

 _The Piercer_ is light-weight, deadly, and completely badass. With the added bonus of being able to be recalled to my hand after being thrown.

"Thanks for the heads up!" Thalia called, already turning to stab at a charging hellhound, which fell with a yelp.

I grinned and slashed _Void Breaker_ through an advancing cyclops. "Don't mention it!"

All around us monsters fell with cries of defeat and golden dust. It was the second day of the invasion, and so far we were doing a decent job of wiping out or driving back Kronos's forces, though we hadn't gone completely unscathed. We lost six campers yesterday; a son and daughter of Athena, two boys from Ares cabin, a daughter of Demeter and a girl from Hermes cabin. Their bodies had been retrieved before nightfall and laid out with sheets in the lobby of the Empire State. We'd worry about their shrouds when this was all over.

Twenty minutes later and the last monster had been blown away in the wind. No lives had been lost this battle, but there were several wounded. A handful of the older campers, mostly from the Hephaestus cabin, had been able to hotwire a few of the school buses and a couple pickup trucks around the city, and we used these to transport the wounded either to the Empire State or a hotel we had commandeered near the entrance to Olympus.

"Marcus, report," I called out to one of the Ares campers.

A big, surly looking boy with a stitched-up gash on his cheek and a massive sword slung over his shoulder lumbered up to me. "Five wounded, no losses," he grunted out, holding his hand to a shallow cut on his side. "Apollo cabin wiped out the stragglers and a few tryin' to get away."

I nodded and clapped him on the shoulder. "Good work. Grab a ride back to the hotel, get someone to fix that cut on your ribs and get some grub. You've earned it."

Marcus gave a half-smile, which really looked more like a grimace, before lumbering off towards one of the buses rumbling nearby. I saw Thalia walking towards me and I smiled. A lot had happened in the few years I'd known the lightning wielding badass, and, I'm happy to say, she's been by my side every step of the way.

From getting the Di Angelo siblings out of that cliff-side academy, to navigating the ancient Labyrinth of Daedalus, she was always there. Man, you should've seen her when I blew up Mt. St. Helens. She zapped me so hard when I returned to camp, I felt like my brain had turned into popcorn and my hair was smoking for two days.

Just before I blew up the dormant volcano, we had a… moment. We kissed. It wasn't a full-blown makeout session, or some kind of declaration of undying love for each other. Nonetheless, it nearly made my heart stop and my brain went fuzzy for a good while… that might explain why I wasn't thinking clearly when I blew the mountain to pieces and released Typhon… ah well.

Thalia lightly punched my shoulder - which for her is like getting flicked by a cyclops - and smiled. Her hair was all over the place, a bruise covered her left cheek, and blood was running from a small gash above her right eyebrow. Her leather jacket was torn at the shoulder and her clothes smelled like wet hellhound and was liberally covered in monster dust. By the Void, she was absolutely _gorgeous_. "Hey, Kelp Head."

"Sup, Sparky," I replied with a grin, slinging an arm around her shoulder. I didn't say anything when she circled arm around my waist. The two of us began walking towards one of the pickup trucks. "Big day today. No losses, so that's good."

Thalia nodded, kicking a rock in our path. "A lot of injured though. The other bridges and tunnels are holding out, but not for long. The invasion forces are getting bigger, it won't be long before they break through."

"Don't worry, we can handle this," I said in an attempt to reassure her. "It won't be easy, and we'll probably lose quite a few others, but we'll make it through this… we have to."

Thalia rested her head on my shoulder and was quiet for a moment while we walked. Her voice was quiet and had a hint of anxiousness within, "you realize the Prophecy will most likely be fulfilled within the next couple of days…"

"I know," I replied grimly. "I'm just glad it'll be me to face it."

"What?!" Thalia nearly shouted, turning to glare at me. "You _want_ to be the one to fulfill the Prophecy? Are you out of your gods damned mind?!"

I shrugged, "let's face it, Thals. Between you, me and Nico, I have the higher chance of finishing this. My birthday is tomorrow, and I have more… extreme training," I took her small hand in my larger, more calloused ones and started tracing the lines of her palm with my finger, smiling slightly when I felt her shiver. "I've been preparing for this since I could hold a sword. Me, Dad and my Aunt have always known it would end with me…" Thalia had tears in her eyes, those electric-blue pools still glaring into mine. I saw the fear in them and I felt horrible, but I knew there was no other way around this.

I gently cupped her face in my hands and made sure her eyes met mine. "I _will_ make it through this, Thalia Grace," that caught her attention. I almost never call her by her full name unless I'm being very serious, which is rare. "You aren't getting rid of me that easily," I gave her that grin she likes and felt a smug sense of satisfaction when she blushed.

Thalia sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes. "You better, Kelp Head. Or I'm going to find you in the Underworld and kick your ass from there to the Pit."

"I promise," was my response. I pulled her into a tight hug, smiling when I felt her arms around my waist.

I _will_ make it through this battle. There's not a force in Olympus or Tartarus, nor even the Fates themselves, that could keep me away from everything I'd trained so hard to protect. Kronos has another thing coming if he thinks things will end the way he wants them to.

 **TCKTCKTCK**

 _Empire State Building Entrance_

 _August 17th, 2009_

 _10:30 pm_

 _Percy POV_

"Ah, Perseus Jackson," a voice like knives scraping against my spine rang out across the courtyard amidst the fighting.

Not long after my talk with Thalia, scouts reported a massive force of monsters moving in on one of the bridges closest to the State Building. Naturally, me and Thalia chose to respond and try to head off the encroaching army… we were too late.

The final push came in two waves. The first wave consisted of hundreds of monsters, from telkhines to hyperborean giants, all being led by Hyperion, the Titan of Light. It took the combined might of the campers, Grover and a team of satyrs equipped with nature magic, and Chiron and a group of centaurs called the Party Ponies, and several hours of fighting before we managed to defeat the first wave, only succeeding when we trapped Hyperion with nature magic and turned him into a massive oak tree.

The second wave had just arrived. And at the front of the army, swinging his scythe, Backbiter, with an evil grin on his face, was the Mad Titan, Kronos, possessing the body of Luke Castellan.

Everyone froze, and I turned to face the Titan Lord. "Kronos."

"You dare use my name, boy?" Kronos snarled. "You would do well to show some respect before you die, half-blood!"

"Names carry power…" My voice was rather condescending at this point. "Yours carries nothing." Kronos visibly bristled and grit his teeth in anger. "You're a relic, Kronos. A petulant child throwing a tantrum because he didn't get his way," I grinned and pulled _Piercer_ from my wrist. "I think it's time you got a time-out. And a long one at that."

Kronos roared and raised his scythe high above his head, the two-tone blade glinting dangerously in the waning moonlight. "I will personally escort you to the pit myself, Jackson! You will suffer for eternity!" The Titan slammed the butt of his scythe into the concrete and unleashed a blast of power that shook everyone off their feet… everyone except me.

I braced against the wind and the shaking earth, channeling the quake through my powers as son of the Earth shaker. Grinning at Kronos's look of shock, I spun _Piercer_ and slammed the butt of my spear into the concrete as well, generating a much stronger quake that left my allies unaffected, but rocked the monster army to their cores. Fissures opened and swallowed many of the monsters, others fell against one another, resulting in many being trampled by giants and cyclops, and others to fall on their comrade's weapons.

Kronos was furious, cursing in ancient Greek while picking himself up off the ground. I watched as he surveyed what was left of his army and grinned inwardly at the look of pure rage on his face. The Titan Lord spun around and glared at me. He said nothing else, but raised his scythe high and brought it down, signaling what remained of his army to attack.

The monster army, now halved thanks to me, surged forth with a hybrid battle-cry of snarling, hissing and roaring that would have had Hades in a nervous sweat. We met this imposing force head on, diving into battle with weapons drawn and brave faces.

Days later, after the dust had settled, so to speak, my friends and mentor would tell me I fought like a man possessed, like a Demon from Hell, sent to this earth to defend his home. Thalia would tell me - after a rather… _steamy_ make-out session - that I was glowing with a visible aura during that battle. Bluish-green, black and white flowing and intermixing like water and fire, drowning and burning everything that got in my way.

I slashed and stabbed and chopped, always moving. No hesitation. Monsters fell by the dozens to my blades, one black as night, the other gleaming bronze and burning white-hot like a star. I have no idea how much time passed, how long we fought and bled in that final battle. All I know is the last monster standing, a cyclops, was quickly disposed of by a black missile, in the shape of a spear, piercing his lone eye, before he too dissolved into a pile of gold sand.

Raising my hand, I summoned _Piercer_ back to my palm with barely a thought while I surveyed the aftermath of the battle. I saw several wounded, and many… dead. But something was missing… Kronos was nowhere to be seen.

"Percy!" I turned to see Annabeth and Thalia jogging towards me. My shoulders sagged and a tension I hadn't realized I was carrying dissolved when I saw them.

"Thank Chaos!" I breathed a sigh of relief and pulled the two into a hug. Pulling away, I took a moment to assess them.

Thalia was sporting fresh bruises, a busted lip, and another gash over her right eye. Her ankle and wrist had been healed by an Apollo camper earlier, but I could tell she was nursing another broken rib. Thankfully her breathing was steady, indicating her lung had not been punctured.

Annabeth wasn't much better; her hair was singed and speckled with blood, a gash ran the length of her upper arm and she was favoring her left leg. Bruises littered her face and arms, and her bronze chest plate was dented and scratched.

Despite all that, I smiled and made an attempt to brighten the moment. "Y'know… despite being covered in monster dust, blood, and nasty bruises… you two look absolutely ravishing!"

Judging by the looks that I received, if they weren't so tired and injured, they would have punched my chest… hard. Regardless of their glares, a blush rose in their faces and I could see Thalia fighting a smile. That's a win in my book.

"Anyway…" Thalia interrupted, still glaring, albeit half-heartedly. "We made it through this."

"Not completely."

The girls looked confused before it clicked. That gave me grim looks and I nodded.

"Kronos is nowhere to be seen," I stated plainly. "He can't be far, we need to spread out and-"

"Percy!" We turned to see Grover trotting towards us, his face pale and bloody, but otherwise okay. He came to a stop and leaned over with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. "Kronos… State Building… Olympus!"

We got the message and paled at what it meant.

Kronos was on his way to Olympus.

 **TCKTCKTCK**

Annabeth growled and stabbed the elevator speaker with her dagger, causing a shower of sparks and silencing the music.

I looked at her with an eyebrow raised. She blushed a bit in embarrassment but glared right back. "Listening to _Highway to Hell_ on the way down to the Underworld is one thing, but I refuse to listen to _Stairway to Heaven_. What is it with gods and their obsession with Classic Rock?"

"I liked it," Thalia mumbled tiredly, leaning against my shoulder with her eyes closed.

We were in the elevator of the State Building, riding up to the 600th floor to Olympus, and we were plain exhausted. Around the 300th floor, I heard Aunt Order whispering in my head, telling me to check my left jean pocket before cutting out. I reached in and pulled out what looked like three granola bars with the logo; _Balance Bars: For That EXTRA Boost of Energy._

I snorted and handed the girls each a bar. "Here, a little something to keep us moving."

"Where did you get this?" Thalia asked, unwrapping the energy bar. She took a bite and her eyes widened. "Holy shit… these are amazing!" She proceeded to devour the rest of the snack, munching and making approving noises.

Annabeth looked at hers skeptically for a moment, but I could tell her hunger won out and she dug into hers, albeit with just a tad less enthusiasm than Thalia. I had energy to spare, but I figured a little extra boost couldn't hurt. We _were_ about to face a powerful Titan Lord after all. I took a bite and immediately felt the effects. It was like a shot of adrenaline to my system, though not as strong and a lot more controlled.

Ding!

The doors slid open several moments later to show us the familiar gold-bricked path that led to the city of Olympus. We stepped out and felt a sense of unease as we looked around. Several buildings had been blasted to pieces or torn down. The streets were pocked with pits and craters, all of them still smoking. A boom shook the street again and we heard a maniacal laugh from further away.

"Shit," I muttered. "He's headed for the throne room… why?"

"The thrones!" Annabeth almost shouted, turning to me with wide eyes. "If he destroys the Gods' seats of power, they'll be made powerless enough to fade!"

"Son of a bitch!" I pulled out _Void Breaker_ and took off towards the throne room. "Let's go ladies! We've got a world to save!"

The girls were less than a step behind, their respective weapons drawn, and we raced through the streets of a partially razed Olympus. Homes and stores burned, buildings were crumbling, and the streets looked as though they had hosted as a war zone. It was chaos… and not in the way of balance. This was total and utter chaos, and that crazy bastard was the cause of it all. He would pay. Dearly. _Painfully._

It was time to fix everything. Time to put this bastard six-hundred feet under. Time to restore Order.

Ten minutes later we found ourselves standing before the doors to the throne room. Well, where they were supposed to be. The massive doors had been blasted apart and sliced to pieces. Despite the danger, I couldn't help but feel a little satisfaction seeing those doors with Zeus's symbol shattered.

Inside we could hear Kronos laughing and talking to himself. "Hmm, which one first? My eldest? My youngest? Maybe I should start with the one who diced me into a million pieces and cast me into Tartarus! Yes! Zeus first!"

"Stop, Kronos!" The Titan Lord spun in place and glared at me.

"It's too late, boy! Their reign is at an end!" Kronos roared, flaring his golden aura in a pathetic attempt at intimidation.

I cocked a brow, looking completely unimpressed. "That was cute… but truly pathetic," the girls backed away slightly when I cracked my neck and raised my sword, the point aimed downwards. "My turn."

I slammed _Void Breaker_ down into the solid marble floor and unleashed my aura. The air began to distort slightly, as if the room was filled with an intense heat, before my aura burst forth around me. A distinct bluish-green began to swirl around me, mixed throughout with slashes and ribbons of white and black. The black and white flickered like fire while the bluish-green flowed like water. Kronos was pushed back several feet by the sheer power that radiated off my body.

"H-how is this possible!?" Kronos exclaimed through clenched teeth, desperately fighting against the onslaught of raw power.

Instead of responding, I pulled my sword from the floor and launched myself through the air towards the Titan Lord, bringing _Void Breaker_ in a powerful downwards slash that would have cleaved his head in two. So, I was quite pissed for two reasons when my sword all but bounced off his dome. One: the vibrations that traveled up my arm from the impact hurt like a bastard, and two: I completely forgot that Luke had to bathe in the River Styx in order to be a strong enough vessel for Kronos.

Kronos smirked at my shock and back handed me across the room, slamming me into, and through, a stone pillar. I heard the bastard laugh and the girls cry my name. Groaning, I picked myself up off the ground and staggered a bit. My head was spinning, and my legs felt like jelly. "Is… is that all you… got?"

I know. Probably not a good idea to be such a smartass at a time like this, but hey, it's a reactionary response.

Kronos growled and slowly started towards me, his scythe swinging side to side methodically. "I'm going to enjoy this, Jackson. Your death will be enjoyably slow, and enticingly painful. You are familiar with my blade, aren't you?"

Oh great, a monologue. What is it with villains and monologues?

"Enchanted to rend a being's soul from their body with only a small scratch," the Titan Lord continued. He was only a few feet away right now, and my legs were having issues keeping me upright. Kronos began to raise his scythe as if preparing to swing at a baseball. "Any last words, half-blood?"

I coughed a little and glanced behind the Titan of Time. "Yeah… behind you."

Kronos glanced over his shoulder and had no time to react before he was blasted in the face by a massive bolt of lightning, throwing him across the room. Thalia held her still smoking spear in a death grip and glared at the downed Titan Lord. "No one hurts my boyfriend but me, asshole!"

"Boyfriend?" I said with a chuckle. "When was I included in that decision?"

Thalia shrugged and grinned impishly at me. "Simple; you weren't."

"Hey, lovebirds!" We turned to see Annabeth glaring at us in exasperation. She gestured towards Kronos. "Kick ass now, flirt later!"

"Right," I grabbed the rest of my energy bar from my Aunt and ate the last few bites. My legs straightened out and I sighed at the pleasant shot of adrenaline that coursed through me. I stalked towards a groaning Kronos, my sword raised and ready for attack. "Time to end this."

 **TCKTCKTCK**


	4. Ch 4: The Beginning

**I'm so happy to see how loved my story has been so far. I'm glad to be able to deliver something fresh to the Son of Chaos fan arc. And that's right, dragonoid9810, there is no betrayal, no time travel, and no clichés. It's new. It's fresh. It's CHAOS.**

 **Review Response:**

 **GodJax: I'll be honest, I was worried at first. Thanks for following, favoriting, and reviewing, my friend.**

 **Charlee56: As always, your reviews help make this story worth it! I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far!**

 **GodoftheSea221: Thank you very much, my friend. I'm glad you like the story so far. And no worries, Poseidon and Hephaestus will NOT be killed off, I promise. Percy's beef is really only with Zeus. He's really the root of the problem in Percy's opinion. On the topic of Poseidon, I will be acknowledging that very subject slightly in this chapter. Percy doesn't hate Poseidon per say, but he is bitter over the fact the Sea God hasn't been a part of Percy's life beyond his first couple years of life. You have brought some good points to light and I will take them into consideration. Thank you for your support!**

 **TCKTCKTCK**

 **Last we saw our hero, Perseus was stalking towards our PJO villain, intent on ending the Second Titanomachy...**

 **xxxxx**

"You think you've won?" The Titan Lord rasped, his voice cutting through the throne room like a knife. "So long as these pathetic gods rule, you have all lost!"

I glared down at the battered form of Luke Castellan, _Void Breaker_ held in a white-knuckle grip, the point leveled at his throat. "The gods didn't win here today. _I_ did." My voice projected power, my words clearly confusing my foe. "It's _you_ who has lost this war. So do us a favor; crawl back to whatever shithole you carved out in Tartarus, and accept the facts. You've lost, Kronos."

Kronos snarled, projected on the face of his vessel, Luke. The once blue eyes glowed gold and glared at me with a hatred unrivaled by any immortal I had crossed in the last several years. "No," Kronos said quietly, "not yet I haven't." His gold eyes flashed, flaring his powers and blasting Annabeth and Thalia onto their backs… then time slowed to a crawl.

I felt like my veins had been filled with lead and I was running through molasses as I tried to lunge forward and drive _Void Breaker_ into the Mad Titan's throat.

Kronos shakily stood, his… _Luke's_ face etched with pain, but his gold eyes alight with smug satisfaction. My eyes followed the Titan, the irises undoubtedly black with the rage I felt as he slowly approached Thalia. She had been blasted back by Kronos's powers and was lying prone and unconscious on her back. "Such a precious thing, isn't she, Jackson?" Kronos crooned. He waved his hand and his scythe, which had been knocked away, flew into his outstretched palm. The mere sight of it sent shivers down my spine and blood turned to ice in my veins. Backbiter. A deadly combination of mortal steel and celestial bronze. "Just like you and all your friends, her time is up!" He raised the blade above his head, grinning madly as the cold metal glinted in the sunlight.

Kronos froze, his face morphing into a look of confusion for a brief second before he doubled over in pain. "W-what are y-you doing!?" The Titan of Time cried in anger, clutching his scythe in a white-knuckle grip.

"Righting the wrong," another voice rang out. My eyes darted around for a second and widened when I realized the voice had come from Kronos. One of his gold eyes turned bright blue and the voice spoke again. "Killing the gods is one thing… killing my friends is a whole new ball game, you son of a bitch." _Luke._

Kronos… Luke, turned his head and fixed his blue eye on me. "Percy, I won't have control for long. When I break the spell, aim for my Achilles spot, just below my left armpit, right above my ribs!"

Painstakingly slow, I nodded my head in reply and fixed my gaze on the spot Luke mentioned, mentally preparing myself to deliver the final blow.

Like a switch had been flipped, Time sped back up and I twisted in place to launch myself at the Titan Lord's vessel, Void Breaker readied for the kill.

"N-no!" Kronos shouted, his eyes flashing solid gold once again. He flung out an arm as I got close and back-handed my chest, sending me flying several feet. Okay, that's starting to REALLY get on my nerves. Groaning, I struggled to stand and looked up to see Kronos slowly limping towards me, rage and pain written all over his face. "I will NOT lose, Jackson! The time of the gods is over! I am King! I am the new era! I am- AGH!"

The Titan Lord screamed bloody murder and fell to his knees, his right hand reaching up to pull free a bronze dagger that had suddenly appeared in his side. In a flash of blue fabric and a swish of golden hair, Annabeth materialized next to the Titan Lord. There were tears in her eyes, but her face was drawn into a look of anger and acceptance.

I coughed and slowly stood, limping slightly as I approached the downed Titan and his vessel. "You're… finished," I panted, clutching a stitch in my side. "You've failed, Kronos."

"D-damn you, Jackson!" Kronos growled, his golden eyes had begun to dim and fade away to their original blue. "I will b-be back. And when I am, I will p-personally rend you, and w-whatever family you have, from the f-face of the Earth!"

Crouching, I took hold of his chin and grinned when his fading eyes met my pitch-black orbs and shining-white pupils. "Not anytime soon," I stated firmly. I held up my hand and flipped him the bird. "Have fun in Hell, dickhead."

With one last growl, the gold coloring faded and Luke's usual bright blue was back. The boy collapsed and coughed hard, blood bubbling up and covering his lips.

"Luke!" Annabeth cried, dropping beside the blue-eyed boy and cradling his head in her hands. The tears had broken loose and were falling gently on Luke's face.

"H-hey, Wise Girl," Luke greeted with a strained voice, his eyes alight with their usual mischievous fire.

A cough and a groan of pain reminded me about Thalia and I spun to find the daughter of Zeus lying on her side.

"Thals!" I rushed to her and checked her over; a broken rib, two broken fingers, a sprained wrist and a gash on her right leg. I breathed a sigh of relief; nothing she couldn't recover from. "By the Void, don't scare me like that!"

Thalia gave a weak, pained chuckle and smiled up at me. "Gotta keep you on your toes, Kelp Head."

I helped her up and wrapped my arms around her in a firm hug, mindful of her injuries, and smiled when I felt her arms wrap around my waist. I ran a hand through her hair and actually had to fight back a few tears of relief. "Don't scare me like that _ever_ again, Thalia Grace," I whispered fiercely. "I thought…" I took a deep breath and steadied myself. "I thought I'd lost you."

Thalia leaned away and smiled at me. "It's going to take a lot more than some Titan to take me away from you, Percy Jackson."

"You idiot," we turned to find Annabeth with tears streaming down her face, staring down at a fading Luke. "Why? Why did you have to do all this?"

Luke coughed and smiled sadly, "the gods are corrupt, Annie. They never cared for us. I th-thought I could fix it. Make… make it a b-better world for all half-bloods." Luke closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry, Annie… I lost my way." He then turned to me and Thalia and I saw a grimace cross his face. "I'm sorry, Thalia, Percy. I never th-thought things would go this way."

"No," I stated firmly, cutting him off. "You saw what others didn't. You sought to change the world, to make it better," I crouched down beside him and gripped his arm in a warrior's grip. "You just went the wrong way about doing it. My father will see your soul to Elysium, Luke. Your final act has earned you that."

Luke looked confused. "Your f-father? The Sea God?"

I grinned and shook my head. "Not quite. Maybe I'll pay you a visit one day. I'll tell you all about it then."

"I'll hold you to that, kid," Luke swore with a grin. He gasped suddenly and his breathing became shallow. "Heh… I always thought I'd e-end up taken out by some big, bad m-monster one day," his blue gaze swept over the three of us as the light slowly faded from his eyes. "Better to be… surrounded… by friends..."

And with one final breath, the misguided Son of Hermes closed his eyes and passed on to the Underworld.

' _Make sure he gets Elysium, Dad… he's earned it._ '

' _ **It will be done… I'm sorry, my son.**_ '

 **TCKTCKTCK**

"... and so, it is with no small amount of pride, I offer these heroes a gift; Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, and my daughter, Thalia Grace," Zeus boomed, displaying all the bravado and pompousness he was known for. "These three shall be rewarded for their valiant actions in ending the Titan War. Be there anyone here who would object to this decision?"

Inwardly I was rolling my eyes at the all pomp and circumstance. I never cared for these kinds of things; all the praising and ass-kissing that was involved was absolutely ridiculous and irritating.

There were no objections, so Zeus continued. "Annabeth Chase, step forward." My blonde-haired friend approached the center of the council and kneeled before them.

One of the goddesses - Athena, if her stormy-grey eyes and stern expression, befitting a warrior, were anything to go by - stood regally from her throne and approached my friend. "Annabeth Chase, for your actions in the Titan War, and for delivering the final blow to the Mad Titan Kronos, we offer you the gift of immortality and the task of being the Grand Architect of Olympus. You will be allowed to redesign and rebuild this beautiful city in anyway you deem befitting of the Home of the Gods. Do you accept?"

It was only due to the teachings of my father and my careful control that my shock didn't show through. Annabeth wasn't as skilled. Her eyes were wide and her expression was that of stunned surprise.

Annabeth glanced back at me over her shoulder, eyes wide and searching, silently asking my opinion in the matter. I could tell she wanted this. I could see by the glint in her stormcloud eyes that this was the opportunity of a lifetime; a chance to shape a kingdom, to build a monument that would last an eternity and defy the tides of time. How could I ever deny her that? I smiled and nodded encouragingly. Annabeth smiled minutely and nodded back.

"I accept."

Zeus stood from his throne and raised his hand, palm facing out, towards Annabeth, and a beam of energy shot out, hitting her in the chest. Annabeth tensed and trembled slightly, clearly in a small amount of pain, but taking it like a champ. The beam cut off after a moment and a soft, golden glow surrounded her before slowly fading away.

Annabeth rose to her feet and my eyes nearly bugged out of my head. Her skin seemed to glow and any imperfections - scars, bruises, etc. - had simply disappeared. Her blonde princess curls shined with health and framed her face percectly, showcasing her striking grey eyes. It wasn't godhood, but it was damn near close enough.

She bowed low and thanked the Council before quickly returning to me and Thalia. Speaking of…

"Thalia Grace," Zeus boomed.

I felt Thalia tense up slightly so I gave her hand a comforting squeeze. She shot me a thousand-watt-smile (sorry, I had to) and walked to the center of the room, kneeling in the same manner as Annabeth.

"Thalia Grace, for your actions and effort in defeating the armies of Kronos and the Mad Titan himself, we offer you immortality, and the chance to join your sister, Artemis, and become a Huntress."

My spine went rigid and my eyes went wide. What the fuck?! Where did that come from? Thalia never showed any interest in the Hunt. Hell, if the way she was glaring and practically cursing the Hunters of Artemis when we rescued Nico and Bianca a few years ago were any indication, she down right despised the Hunt. So why…?

My gaze was locked on Thalia's suddenly rigid form, but I could see Zeus subtly smirking out of the corner of my eye, and that's when it clicked. Thalia was powerful and, in their eyes, a wild card the Gods had no control over. This was some not-so-subtle attempt to keep me and Thalia away from each other.

My eyes narrowed in anger. So, they want to play hard ball, do they? Fine. I'll remember this when I'm tearing Zeus's throne from this hall.

"I accept your offer of immortality," Thalia finally replied, her head still bowed. I could see her clenched fists shaking slightly. I smirked inwardly. So she noticed too. Clever girl. Zeus took a breath to continue, but Thalia continued, cutting him off. "However, I must… _respectfully_ decline the offer of joining the Hunt. My place is with Camp Half-Blood," she turned her head and striking blue eyes met mine. She smiled warmly and her face tinged pink when I winked and gave her my signature grin. "With my friends."

Zeus scowled deeper and deeper as Thalia spoke, glaring when she glanced back at me. When ol' Thunder Balls turned his glare to me, I just shot him a smug smirk, my arms crossed over my chest.

"Very well," Zeus ground out, teeth clenched in anger. "Are there any who object to these terms?"

Artemis looked disappointed that her half-sister, and a potentially power young woman, would rather remain in the company of a man than in her Hunt. I was on good terms with the Moon Goddess, due mostly to my kindness towards her hunters and for saving her from Atlas, but I was still a male. There would always be some enmity aimed towards me. Regardless of her feelings on the matter, the goddess remained silent.

Zeus nodded and turned back to Thalia, raising his hand, palm out, and shot a beam of light at her. Just like with Annabeth, there was a soft glow that built and slowly faded away when the beam cut off. Thalia stood and turned and I was sure my heart would pound right out of my chest.

Her naturally pale skin glowed a healthy alabaster, and was completely flawless. Spiky, black hair shortened to a pixie cut and shined like a raven's wing, framing a heart-shaped face, and her electric-blue eyes seemed to glow with an unnatural and beautiful light.

To sum up; Thalia was drop dead gorgeous. Hell, I'd say she could even give Aphrodite a run for her money.

Thalia gave a shallow bow and thanked Zeus before returning to my side. I shot her a grin and, just to piss off Zeus, gave her a quick peck on the cheek. That caused a murmur to run through the council that almost had me chuckling.

"Perseus Jackson," Zeus practically bellowed. I marched to where Annabeth and Thalia had knelt, and dropped to one knee, my head held high.

Poseidon stood from his throne and turned to address me. "Perseus Jackson, for your service to Olympus; quelling the monster armies and facing the Mad Titan, Kronos, in combat, we of the Olympian Council offer you the gift of Godhood."

Shit.

 **TCKTCKTCK**

"I can't believe you said no!" Thalia cackled, leaning against me for support. "The look on my father's face! Freakin' priceless!"

The four of us - myself, Thalia, Annabeth and Grover - were gathered at a table in the Banquet Hall on Olympus, chatting about nothing in particular, eating roasted boar and barbeque, and drinking wine. The gods had decided to throw a celebration in honor of the end of the second Titan War, what the gods were calling the 'Second Titanomachy'. The rest of the campers and all the gods, both the Olympians and the Minor gods, were partying and mingling all around us.

Thalia took a breath, her face red from laughing so hard. "And… what's that name you have for him again?"

The others perked up this, having never heard my little nickname for the King of the Gods. I gave them a wide grin and said, "Thunder Balls."

That sent Thalia into another round of laughter that had Grover chuckling and Annabeth trying hard not to smile. Once we all calmed down enough, Grover turned to me with a smile. "That was a good thing you did, Perce. Trading godhood for new cabins, asking the gods to free those innocent Titans, and asking them to claim their children. Camp is going to see a huge upswing in attendance next summer."

I shrugged and sipped some wine. It was a rather nice vintage, sweet and mellow with just a little bit of tartness. "A little late in my opinion, but better late than never. Despite our _plans_ , this is a big step in making the world a better place. Camp will be restored to its proper glory and, with your appointment to the Council of Cloven Elders, more demigods will make it to camp safely." I raised my glass and smiled at my friends. "A toast, to Thalia and Annabeth's immortality, and to Grover's promotion. I'm proud to call you three my friends."

"Percy," Thalia turned to me with a look of nervousness. "I'm immortal now… what does that mean for… for us?" she started biting her lower lip, clearly worried about my answer. I just found it to be adorable.

"Nothing will change, Angel," I grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles before wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "It's still you and me versus the world. Dad will be able to modify your blessing, allowing you to age until you wish to stop," I grinned and kissed her cheek. "Hopefully, by that point, I'll have been made immortal by my father as well. It's going to take a lot more than some golden ichor in our veins to split us apart, Thals."

Thalia smiled and pressed her lips to mine in a chaste, but loving, kiss. Grover groaned and pushed his plate of tin foil and plastic cutlery away. "You humans and your over-affectionate displays," he stood and grinned, taking the bite out of his words. "I'm going to go find Juniper. See you guys at camp." The satyr left after a round of goodbyes and me and the girls went back to our meal.

"Perseus."

The three of us turned to find the God of Messengers standing a few feet away. I stood and bowed, "Lord Hermes."

Hermes smiled and waved his hand dismissively. "Please, Perseus. No need to bow, I may be a god, but I am much less vain than most of my family," I smiled and nodded. "I was hoping I might speak to you privately for a moment."

"Of course, my Lord." With promises that I would be right back, and a kiss for Thalia, I followed the god to a quiet spot on the edge of the hall.

Hermes didn't speak right away, and seemed to be gathering his thoughts, so I stayed quiet and allowed the god the time he needed. "He wasn't always a bad kid, you know."

I knew who he was talking about. "I'm sure he wasn't," I said after a brief pause. Hermes sighed heavily and leaned against the wall with a weary look in his eyes.

"Luke… was an unsettled boy," Hermes supplied, staring out at the campers and gods, all dancing and eating without a care in a world. "His mother suffered an accident and was never… quite right afterwards. To add to that, I was never around. Never there for him when he needed me."

I stayed silent, not knowing quite what to say. I understood perfectly what he meant. Poseidon was a prime example of that. Don't get me wrong, I don't despise the god. Far from it. The issue I have with my birth-father was that of his breaking a promise to my mother. A promise to always be there. I understand the Laws and his inability to always be there… but a quick visit every other birthday or Christmas would have insured I had an at least amicable relationship with the Sea God.

Hermes turned watery blue eyes, the same color as Luke's, to me and gave a wan smile. "We may be gods, Perseus, but we are not infallible. We have made many mistakes. And it would take eons to atone for them," he pat my shoulder gently and smiled sadly. "With your wish that we claim all of our children, hopefully we can begin to make amends. Thank you, Perseus. For saving my family, the world… for saving my son."

"Save him?" I asked incredulously. "I got him killed!"

"And in the process, stopped a lunatic from destroying everything," Hermes stated placatingly. "You rescued him from his possession. Am I upset that his life had to be sacrificed in order to end the plight of our grandfather? Of course… but, no matter how much it hurts, he was free in the end. Free of Kronos's influence… free of our machinations."

My response was to blink in surprise. Did Hermes know? But how could that be possible? The few gods and goddesses whose allegiance I had secured had been sworn to secrecy on the Styx herself. My pulse quickened and my heart hammered in my chest. Despite that, my face didn't so much as twitch, fixed with a perfect mask of confusion.

Hermes caught it and gave a bitter chuckle. "Oh please, Perseus. I'm no fool," I held my breath, waiting for the fatal blow. "I'm well aware of my father's corruption. His blatant manipulation of the Ancient Laws and his utter disregard for all things mortal… even our own children."

The breath I'd been holding released, the tension in my shoulders slowly easing away. Thank Chaos.

So he saw it? Saw how tyrannical Zeus really was? Hmm… this might have some merit on my front. "Lord Hermes," the god turned to me curiously. "In the risk of sounding out of place, what would your opinion be if… hypothetically, there was a change in the council hierarchy?"

Herme's brow knit together in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Alright, Percy, deep breath. Only two ways this could go… just so happens one of those ways could see you on the bad end of an angry god… so, you know, no pressure.

"What I mean," I started, pausing briefly, "is, the possibility of a… _restructuring_. Imagine, if you will, a new council, comprised of both the old ways and new blood, so to speak. A more democratic council, than that of a monarchy. And with that? A new world."

Hermes turned thoughtful for several long, tense moments, his mind undoubtedly racing as fast as his ability to deliver messages. The fact I hadn't yet been blasted to pieces or turned into a roll of packing tape was a good sign and I'll take what I can get.

Finally, the god turned to me, his face set in stone and his eyes had a strange glint to them. "A new world, you say?"

I nodded and shot the god a mischievous smirk that probably made the God of Thieves proud. "Lord Hermes, what do you know of Chaos?"

 **TCKTCKTCK**

 **And thus ends the PJO story arc. It has been a pleasant experience… now onto the HoO story arc! I believe I see a coup in the works…**

 **Anyway, thank you so much for reading and please don't forget to review! It really helps!**

 **Thank you, my beautiful readers!**


	5. Ch 5: The Lost Son

**I am so happy you people are enjoying this story so much! I can't wait to finish it, for a couple of reasons:**

 **I enjoy providing an enjoyable and fresh take on a rather cliched AU.**

 **I have so many story ideas, swirling around this crazed mass of grey-matter I call a brain, just waiting to be unleashed to the masses hungry for good fanfics!**

 **TCKTCKTCK**

 _Camp Half-Blood_

 _Two Months Later_

 **3rd Person POV**

"Annabeth!" The blonde-haired demigoddess looked up from her most recent designs for Olympus to find a panicked looking Thalia running towards her. "H-have you seen Percy?"

"Not since yesterday," Annabeth replied, worry beginning to gnaw on her mind. "Why? What's wrong?"

"I can't find him!" Thalia exclaimed, small sparks began crackling around her, a clear indication of her anxiety. "I looked everywhere; the beach, his cabin, the arena. No one has seen him since yesterday."

Annabeth set her blueprints down and grabbed her friend by her shoulders. "Thalia! Calm down. Take a deep breath. I'm sure he's fine. He's probably just out running around the forest with Mrs. O'Leary."

Thalia slowly nodded and took a few deep breaths, the sparks eventually faded away once her heart rate slowed back to normal. Annabeth smirked knowingly at her oldest friend. Since Thalia fell out of that tree, the blonde daughter of Athena easily noticed the subtle glances and shy flirting Percy and Thalia exchanged on numerous occasions. She'd been ready to chain the two to a tree to force them to finally express their feelings for each other after almost three years of the 'will-they-won't-they' game. Annabeth was immensely happy once they had finally gotten together after the events on Olympus two months ago.

Although, despite the happiness she felt at her two friends finally being a couple, a small part of her harbored a bit of jealousy. Percy was everything a girl could want; strong, brave, caring. He was powerful, but humble, well aware of the seduction of power but strong-willed enough to not succumb to it. Percy was passionate and loyal to a fault; his loyalty being described as his fatal flaw.

And, Annabeth had to admit, he was rather easy on the eyes. From his short-cropped, jet-black hair to his sea-green eyes that could change shades from bright emerald when he was happy or excited, to almost black when enraged. The years of training and fighting had molded and shaped his body to that of the Greek gods they were descended from. His naturally tanned skinned stretched perfectly over lean, well-sculpted muscle, and the myriad of scars he had acquired over the years merely added to the rugged, roguish badass persona that was Percy.

What made it all the more bitter-sweet was that, despite the obvious and obnoxious flirtations he received from a vast majority of the female population of Camp Half-Blood on a daily basis, the young man only ever had eyes for Thalia.

Annabeth shook away her thoughts and turned her attention back to her worried friend, who she gave a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Thalia. I'm sure Percy is just fine. He'll be back soon."

 **TCKTCKTCK**

 _ **Chaos Realm**_

"This is the last fucking straw!" Chaos roared, projecting so much power that the very cosmos themselves shook with its intensity. The Creator paced in agitation, his hands firmly clasped behind his back in a tight grip, struggling to remain calm. "First they take Sally with the Minotaur and send _my_ son on a quest to retrieve that overgrown powerline's Bolt - which Percy was blamed for the theft of - then year after bloody year he is sent on quest after bloody quest. After all that he has been through, fighting a massive army and taking down a Void-Be-Damned Titan _Lord_!" Another tremor pulsed through the cosmos, making a council of gods cast about confused and slightly nervous looks some light years away.

"I agree, brother," the powerful and wizened voice of Lady Order rang out.

Chaos halted in his tracks and turned to his sister. "Order?"

The being of her name rose regally from her throne, looking every bit the imposing co-creator of the universe. There was a fire in her pure white eyes that burned with an intensity that could be matched by only two others. "It may be time to pay these _immortals_ a visit. Too long have we been hidden. Percy may be the key to fixing everything, that does not mean we cannot enter the game ourselves." Order approached her brother as she spoke, coming to a stop a few step from him with and offering him her right hand. "Shall we?"

Chaos grinned, a truly rare expression on the usually stone-faced primordial. He reached out his right hand and clasped his arm to Order's in a warrior grip. "Let's."

 **xxxxx**

 _ **Olympus**_

 _ **Council Chambers**_

Hades, god of the Underworld shared a glance with his eldest sister, Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth, and the two rolled their eyes in exasperation as Zeus prattled on, loudly and obnoxiously boasting and praising himself.

The two eldest siblings of the Olympian Gods were of the few gods and goddesses that had aligned themselves with Percy and were his strongest supporters. They were not blind to Zeus's arrogance and machinations. They saw the lust for power and control in everything, the need to reassure and recement the fact that _he_ was the King.

Oh yes, Hades and Hestia knew exactly how corrupt their brother was, but by the Ancient Laws, they were unable to override his ruling as King. It was for that reason that they had aligned themselves with Percy. By the young demi-Primordial's power Zeus's reign would come to an end, and the council, and by extension, the World, would be better for it.

Zeus was interrupted from his self-praise when twin flames of black and white fire burst into existence in the middle of the throne room. The pure power and intensity of the flames caused many of the council to shrink back in their thrones in fear and awe. Those two emotions grew when the flames cleared, and two beings emerged from the fire. Their monochromatic mien caused many to furrow their brows in curiosity and confusion, only for fear and awe to again rear its head at the power that rolled off the two beings in waves.

"Who dares to intrude on the Olympian Council?!" Zeus roared, his Master Bolt sparking dangerously in his hand.

Chaos stepped forward and fixed a piercing gaze on the God of Lightning, an action made all the more intimidating due to his star-like pupils surrounded by pitch-black irises and sclera. "I dare, youngest of Kronos and Rhea. The lady beside me is my sister, Order," he motioned to the primordial woman, who stepped up beside her brother, her gaze slowly moving back and forth amongst the council. "I am the Creator. The ever-present being that gave life and substance to all. I am Chaos."

As one, Hermes, Hades, Hestia, Hephaestus, and Apollo and Artemis all rose from their thrones and bowed or curtsied before the two ancient beings, hesitantly followed by the rest of the council with Zeus being the last to bow.

"To what do we owe the honor of being graced by your presence, Lord Chaos, Lady Order?" Hades asked, once everyone returned to their seats, with every ounce of respect and honor he felt these two great immortals deserved.

"You speak well, Lord Hades," Chaos replied with a kind nod and a warm smile. "My sister and I have come for one reason, and one reason only," like a switch had been flipped, his pleasant demeanor was replaced with that of stone-faced anger and the shadows that surrounded him began to grow and envelop the room, filling the occupants with a cold feeling, not that dissimilar to the atmosphere of the Void. "Perseus Jackson."

Zeus's eyes widened, and his mouth stretched into a cruel grin. "My Lord and Lady, has the mortal offended you? I would be honored to retrieve him and have Jackson brought here to receive whatever punishment you deem fit!"

The room shook slightly, and many turned their gaze to Chaos, believing him to be the source… until Order took a step forward. Her white eyes with black pupils glowed brighter than any star and an aura of white flames burst forth from her body, radiating a heat that had even Hephaestus sweating profusely.

" **You would dare threaten our champion**?" Order asked challengingly, her voice resonating with an ancient and indomitable power that shook the council to their core and rocked them back in shock at the Primordial's declaration.

"Ch-champion?" Parroted a shaken Poseidon, nervously gripping his trident in in a white-knuckle grip.

Chaos laid a calming hand on Order's shoulder, instantly quelling the oppressive flames. "Yes. My sister and I have decided to claim Perseus as our champion, blessing him with our power and knowledge. He is to be the Hero of Olympus, a true warrior with a strong will and a golden heart… and you morons have twisted and controlled him like he were a marionette. Pulling your strings and making him dance to your tune."

"Enough is enough," Order chimed in, glaring at most of the council. Those who supported Percy were silently thanking Chaos that they were not on the receiving end of that glare. "From now on the game is to be played by our rules."

Zeus opened his mouth to protest, but quickly shut it when his brain finally caught up with the situation. Before him stood the very creators of the universe. Beings that made him look like a lowly minor deity who, with a mere snap of their fingers, could banish him to the Void. Do not go to Tartarus to reform, do not pass 'Go!', do not collect two-hundred dollars. Simply to fade into nothing.

Hades stood and bowed at the waist. "As you wish, Lord and Lady of the Balance."

Chaos smiled at the respectful god and gave a kind nod. "Nice to see this council hasn't gone all to Hell. Now, where is Perseus?"

No one spoke. An uneasy and confused silence spread throughout the council, making it clear that many of them realized they weren't quite sure where their hero had gone. Order scanned their faces with narrowed eyes for several tense moments before zeroing in on a nervous and fidgeting Hera, Queen of the Gods.

"You," Order turned to the Queen. "Where is Perseus?"

Hera barely hesitated and immediately launched into an explanation of a plan to unite the Greek and Roman camps, using Perseus to make inroads with the Roman Camp, and another boy named Jason to do the same with Camp Half-Blood. Several of Percy's allies in the council grew red in the face with slight anger as Hera told them about removing the boys' memories after essentially kidnapping them from their respective camps.

Chaos was practically trembling in rage at the goddess's stupidity. To kidnap _his_ son, and not only that, but to wipe his memories as well and cast him about to find his own way to the Roman Camp with hardly a care? His pitch-black eyes narrowed dangerously as Hera continued to explain her plan. The bitch would pay for her idiotic, half-baked plan.

Just as Chaos opened his mouth to demand the goddess bring his son back and return the Jason boy to his own camp, there was a flash of light in the middle of the room. The Council was shocked to see the Fates Three standing before them. Chaos and Order each arched an eyebrow in surprise but displayed no other reaction to the appearance of the Fates.

"Lachesis, Atropos, Clotho," Chaos greeted the Fates, giving the sisters a small bow. "What brings you three here?"

"We have come to inform you of an important matter, Lord Chaos," Lachesis intoned seriously.

Atropos continued, "a matter involving your… _champion_ , Perseus Jackson."

"The boy must remain on the path Lady Hera has set him on. Perseus Jackson's thread in the Loom of Fate has read that this is the proper path to his Destiny," Clotho finished.

The Fates bowed and spoke in unison, "Fate has spoken." With another flash of blinding light, the Fate Sisters disappeared, leaving behind twelve stunned Olympians and two annoyed Primordials.

Chaos sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "Well… fuck."

 **TCKTCKTCK**

 _Percy POV_

I'm not sure where I should start, exactly. I mean, the last few months have been… insane. Waking up in a burned-out shell of a house surrounded by a dozen of the absolute largest wolves I have ever seen pretty much sets the bar for my life up to now. And considering I don't remember anything beyond waking up in the Wolf House, except for the name Thalia, that's saying a lot.

It was in this house that I was approached by the packs' alpha.

 **xxxxx**

I stood before the pack with my back ramrod straight and a blank expression on my face. Somehow I knew these were no ordinary wolves - yes, I know, despite their abnormally large size - and that they would show no restraint in ripping me to pieces should I show even an ounce of fear. The wolves split, creating a divide that allowed a gorgeous she-wolf to approach me. She stood nearly a head taller than me, with beautiful red fur and bright, silver eyes. Those eyes bore into mine for several moments, relaying an intelligence never before seen in _Canis Lupus_.

" _Who are you, child?_ "

It took all my restraint not to jump at the feeling of the feminine voice inside my head. I looked around curiously, searching for the voice's source.

The she-wolf let out a series of short barks that sounded suspiciously like laughter. " _It is I, child. It is my voice you hear._ "

"Might I ask your name, Wolf Mother?" I asked respectfully once I'd processes the fact that this massive she-wolf was somehow speaking to me telepathically.

" _Such respect and courage, speaking to what you might perceive as a savage beast,_ " the voice replied in amusement, the she-wolf seemingly grinning. " _My name is Lupa, child, Goddess of Wolves and the Mother of Rome."_

That triggered something in my amnesia addled brain, bringing up a plethora of information on the subject of Roman gods and goddesses. I bowed low and showed my throat to the wolf goddess, a sign of submission and respect amongst wolves. "Forgive me of my ignorance, Lady Lupa. It is a true honor to meet you. My name is… Perseus…"

Lupa cocked her head at my hesitation and said, " _why do you pause, child?_ "

"I… I don't remember who I am, or was, Lady Lupa," was my response. "I woke only moments before you arrived, my Lady. I didn't remember my name until now."

" _Truly? How odd,_ " Lupa replied. She approached me and began to sniff my clothes and my hair. After a moment, the she-wolf retreated a few steps and sat on her haunches, her head cocked in curiosity. " _You smell of the sea and… the Void. You, Perseus, are a demigod. A child born from a mortal and sired by a god._ "

My eyes widened, and I dropped to my knees in shock. A demigod? Like Hercules and the original Perseus? I thought those were myths… then again, I _am_ standing before a goddess.

Lupa observed me for several moments, her silver eyes taking in every detail. I felt as though she was scrutinizing me, like I was being evaluated. Whatever it was she was looking for, she must have found it because she seemed to nod and rose on all fours. She turned and yipped to the wolves around her. The rest of the pack began to file out of the house and out into the night.

Lupa glanced back at me. " _Come, Perseus._ "

"Where are we going?" I asked, following the goddess and we trekked out of the house.

" _You will come with me and join my pack. I will train you until I feel you are ready to travel to camp,_ " was Lupa's reply.

"Camp? What camp?"

" _The only camp that two-legs like you are supposed to go,_ " Lupa explained. " _A camp for demigods; Camp Jupiter._ "

 **xxxxx**

Those two months were the most grueling and painful months of my amnesia-ridden life so far. I literally became one with the pack; stalking prey and fighting with the hunters of the pack, playing and rough-housing with the pups, training tirelessly with Lupa herself. By the end of the first week I was nursing muscle aches in muscles I didn't even know existed!

Despite all the pain and soreness, I soldiered on. To show weakness is to make the pack weak. A weak pack is a vulnerable pack. Every day before dawn until dusk, I was up and about, doing my part and training with the pack.

Honestly, I came to love the wolves in this little surrogate family of mine. Lupa was the den mother and Alpha, an indomitable and unmovable force that would look ready to rip your throat out one minute, then play the part of a warm, nurturing mother to the pups the next minute.

Lucien and Caramilla were the packs' Betas. They were mates and were well liked and respected amongst the pack. Lucien was the largest male, standing six-feet-tall from head to forepaw, with a sleek, midnight-black coat and emerald-green eyes. He was the strong, silent type; intimidating and ferocious, but with an underlying kindness that seemed to suit him perfectly.

Caramilla was average size for the females, standing around five-and-a-half-feet-tall. Her coat was white and flawless, like fresh-fallen snow, and her eyes were a piercing, sapphire-blue. Cara - as she liked to be called - was bubblier and more excitable in contrast to her mate. I got along famously with the Beta she-wolf during my time with the pack and saw her as a fun aunt in a strange, bestial way.

These three - Lupa, Lucien, and Cara - were my primary mentors during my time with the pack. Lucien was a literal legend when it came to stealth. The rumor around the den is that Lucien is so good that he is almost nonexistent when sneaking. Not even Lupa can sense him when he's hunting. Cara, on the other hand, had a knack for field medicine. She taught me a lifetime's' worth of herbs and plants that can either aid you… or end you.

It's in large part due to this training that I was able to survive an encounter with the two sisters of the Gorgon Medusa. The sisters, Stheno and Euryale, chased me across two states before they even got close to me, and that was right around the Caldecott Tunnel in Oakland, California.

Stheno was the first to be taken out. I slashed her with a sword I had found as charm on a bracelet on my wrist and felt a sense of satisfaction when her form dissolved into a pile of golden dust. That satisfaction quickly turned to gut clenching worry when the dust slowly began to swirl together and reform.

"You can no longer kill us, half-breed!" Stheno hissed with a vicious smile. "The Earth Mother has seen to such inconvenience."

The sisters began to back me into a corner, their slithering hair hissing and spitting with poison dripping from their fangs. I was sure this was the end, that I'd be shredded to pieces and pumped with enough poison to kill a bull elephant. Then I felt… _something_ in my head click and my eyes wandered to the bracelet on my wrist. More specifically, the fifth pendant dangling next to a miniature spearhead.

The charm was shaped like a miniature scythe, and gleamed with a strange, two-toned metal that I couldn't identify right away. I pulled the charm and there was a flash of black fire that gave the sisters pause. In my hand sat a weapon that spelled doom.

My fingers wrapped around an ebony-black handle, capped with a gleaming silver pommel. From the other end of the handle extended an eight-inch piece of black metal that had been forged to resemble a skeletal spinal column. On top of that was a gleaming silver skull, and from the back of the skull protruded an eight-inch curved blade, sharpened on the inside curve, that seemed to be made of two different metals, blended together in an elegant design.

The Gorgon sisters recoiled and began to tremble at the sight of the blade, and I couldn't blame them. The power rolling off of the sickle was spine-chilling… and eerily familiar.

"Don't suppose we could work this out, huh ladies?"

Euryale rallied first and hissed angrily. "Your time is up, half-breed! No weapon can keep us from reforming. The Earth Mother-!"

I cut her off, literally, with a swipe of my sickle and lopped off her head. Stheno hissed and began to laugh, which sounds truly horrifying coming from someone with snakes for hair and has a sibilant speech pattern. The gorgon's laughter began to subside however when we both noticed a distinct lack of her sister reforming from the pile of gold dust on the ground. Which, I noticed, was slowly turning black before being blown away.

Stheno looked worried now, and she backed away a couple of feet, her eyes shifting warily between me and where her sister's dust pile and had rested less than a moment ago. "What did you do?! That'sss impossssible!"

"Beats me, lady," I replied with a shrug, and hefted my sickle in preparation to attack. "Let's see if I can do it again, shall we?"

Only moments later, I stood, watching in satisfaction as the black pile of dust that was once Stheno was blown away by the wind. I brought the sickle up for a closer examination and noticed and inscription etched into the blade. My mind registered the etchings as Ancient Greek, and immediately translated it; _**Gia na ktypíso píso**_ ; _To Bite Back._

"Hmm," I mused, turning the sickle in my hands. "Backbiter…"

 **TCKTCKTCK**

 **This chapter was a lot of fun. I hope I delivered it well and are pleased with it. Particularly the parts with Annabeth and Thalia, as well as Percy's encounter with Lupa and her pack.**

 **Obviously Lucien and Caramilla are OC's. Lucien's name was inspired by the Underworld movies, and Caramilla's (pronounced care-uh-me-uh) name was inspired by Gomez Addams' pet-name for his wife, Morticia Addams.**


	6. Ch 6: New Rome, Old Friends

**That's right, my lovelies. Backbiter. Thought that'd be a fun little addition to the story. Anyway, this chapter will act more as a filler than anything. Just hope you guys enjoy it. Thank you so much to Charlee and GodJax and all the others who have commented and followed this story from Book 1 to now. Your support makes all this worth it and I cannot thank you enough!**

 **xxxxx**

I plucked at the purple shirt they'd given me with a feeling of discomfort and confusion. For some reason, purple seemed wrong for me, and the color orange kept running through my mind.

"Are you even listening, Sea Spawn?"

Rolling my eyes, I looked up and glared at the annoying blond boy across from me. Octavian. A punkass kid who believes he's a gift from the Gods themselves just because he's a legacy of Apollo and the Camp's Augur.

"Enough, Octavian!" A strong, feminine voice scolded from the far end of the council table. Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano; Daughter of Bellona, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, and all-around badass. "Percy is our guest and shall be treated as such." Her no-nonsense tone of voice brokered no argument and the fuming Augur took his seat, glaring daggers at me.

An action I found amusing, and not the least bit intimidating considering the stuffed teddy bears hanging from his belt.

Reyna turned to me, her face fixed with an expressionless mask. "I have decided to put you with the Fifth Cohort."

Octavian snorted and muttered under his breath, "fitting. A loser Sea Spawn with a loser Cohort."

"The Fifth is a small Cohort, comprised of only a handful of campers," Reyna continued, either ignoring or unaware of the Augur's mutterings. "Admittedly, it is not the strongest or most respected Cohort in the Legion. However, campers who arrive here with no letter of recommendation are placed in the Fifth, i.e.: you."

I arched an eyebrow and shrugged. "Fine with me. I have no issue with that, just gives me a new goal."

"And what might that be, Sea Spawn?" Octavian asked suspiciously with a sneer.

"To make the Fifth the best damn cohort in the Legion," I replied with a grin.

Octavian started laughing, clearly in disbelief, but I saw Reyna smirk, like she knew something the rest of us didn't. I'd like to think she knew I'd bring honor to the Fifth. Reyna stood and motioned for me to follow her. "Council adjourned, Octavian. Return to your augury or cohort or… whatever it is you do in your spare time." She waved her hand dismissively and together we exited the hall.

We walked in silence for a while, and I took that time to really observe New Rome. It was an amazing place, bustling and buzzing with people of all ages, both young and old, and it felt more like a small, tight knit community.

"This is where those who have served in the Legion and their families come to live out their retirement," Reyna explained. "Each legionnaire must serve for ten years as a soldier of the Legion. Once their service is up, they are given the option of moving here and building a home."

"This is incredible," was my reply. "How many live here?"

"Several hundred," Reyna replied. The pair of us continued down a cobblestone street towards where the actual camp was located. "There is much here for any and all who seek to live a peaceful life after their service; shops and restaurants, entertainment and recreation. I'm sure you've noticed no one is wearing a weapon within the city walls."

I glanced around and slowly nodded. "Now that you mention it, yeah. Why is that?"

"It is one of the many laws of New Rome. You may own weapons, many do, but you may not walk the streets armed. This ensures peace and helps to avoid violent situations."

"What if there's an attack on the city? What then?" A life of peace sounded nice and all, but if monsters were to find a way in, these people could be in real danger.

Reyna gave a small laugh and shook her head. "The city is well protected, not only by Terminus, our local god and guard, but also by a very powerful barrier that keeps us well secured," she glanced at me with a small smile. "However, I understand your worry. We run emergency tests each month. Drills to ensure the citizens are informed with time to spare before a monster attack."

"Seems efficient," was all I could manage. I was so overcome with all of this, it was a lot to process all at once. "Where are we going?" I asked as we passed through a small tunnel set in the city wall and found ourselves on a slightly rougher cobblestone path.

"The camp part of Camp Jupiter," was Reyna's reply. She began pointing to a number of buildings as we drew closer. "To the left there are the barracks for the cohorts, and to the left of that are the stables. On the other side of the barracks is the Bath House."

"Bath House?" I asked with slight surprise.

Reyna nodded. "Yes, the Bath House. As the name suggests, it's where we bathe and relax after the war games and when we need to. There are several public and private baths and showers, as well as a community swimming pool inside. Everything is stylized after traditional Roman Bath Houses."

"And you all bathe… together?" A blush was steadily creeping up my neck and into my face at the thought of a bunch of campers getting cleaned up in their birthday suits.

"It's not how you think!" Reyna exclaimed, her face flushed. "The boys and girls are separated, of course."

"Oh… well that's good," I replied with a sheepish grin.

Reyna sighed and shook her. "Anyway, just behind all that is the Principia and the Mess. The Principia is where the Praetors meet to discuss important matters and the Mess is where the cohorts gather for meals and down time. The Fifth is located south of the Mess, just next to it. That's where you will stay."

 **TCKTCKTCK**

Walking through the Mess and Barracks was very unsettling. Don't get me wrong, this place was amazing; the architecture was incredible and beautiful. There were campers all around, mingling and sparring, I could hear hammers striking anvils and horses neighing from the stables. Like I said, amazing.

The unsettling part was the staring. Whether it was calculating looks from the beefy-looking tough guys trying to size me up, or the hungry looks from the girls I passed, everyone was watching me as we walked through the Mess. Conversations ceased, and people paused in the middle of their tasks to get a look at the new guy.

The whispering was about to drive me up the wall.

"... son of Neptune."

"Heard he killed the Gorgon Sisters…"

"... he doesn't look like much… bet I could take him…"

I decided to have a little fun and adopted my Wolf Stare any time a camper with a point to prove tried to stare me down. Lupa and Lucien had told me my Wolf Stare was the best they had seen so far. Basically it told anyone who wanted to mess with me that 'however bad you think you are… I'm worse.' I'm proud to say that it made several avert their eyes and back away. And, I'll admit, I felt a little smug.

"Hey, Reyna!"

I looked around to see a boy, probably a couple years younger than me, walking towards us. The boy was tall for his age, which I'd guess was around thirteen or fourteen, though shorter than me by a few inches. His hair and eyes were black, and his skin had a light olive complexion.

He was decked out in a black Punisher t-shirt with black skinny-jeans and combat boots that were, unsurprisingly, black as well. A three-foot-long sword hung in a scabbard at his waist. The black sword looked darker than a nightmare and was just as terrifying, despite being sheathed. It also gave off a faint purple glow that made my skin crawl.

"Nico," Reyna greeted coming to a stop and giving the boy a small smile. "It's been a while since you last dropped in. Did you find what you were looking for?"

"No, not… yet…" Nico trailed off when his black eyes slid over to me and widened minutely. I narrowed mine in turn and had a feeling this kid knew me.

"Oh, my apologies. Nico this is Perseus Jackson, a new camper and legionnaire," Reyna explained. "Perseus, meet Nico Di Angelo, son of Pluto."

I stuck out my hand and offered the boy a tight smile. "Nice to meet you, Nico."

"Likewise," was his response, not taking my hand. He turned back to Reyna. "Just wanted to let you know that I'll be staying for a couple days. If you don't mind, would it be an issue if I stayed in my father's temple? I have already gained his permission."

"Granted," Reyna acquiesced with a nod.

"Thank you," Nico nodded. He shot me one more look before walking away towards where the Temples were located, just outside the city.

"Here we are," Reyna informed, regaining my attention.

Sure enough, we stood before a huge, purple canvas tent that could easily house twenty people comfortably. A purple banner hung outside the main tent-flap with a roman numeral five in gold thread embroidered in the center of it.

"You guys sure seem to love the color purple," I muttered in slight amusement.

Reyna smirked with a shrug and pulled the flap aside, leading me into the tent. As big as the tent was on the outside, it was much bigger on the inside. The tent seemed divided down the middle, with ten wooden doors with gold placards on the left and ten on the right, spaced about six feet apart. The center of the tent was obviously some kind of communal area; there were two long couches and two recliners spread out in a large semicircle in front of a long coffee table and a thirty-five-inch plasma screen tv. A stainless-steel sink, counter, and refrigerator were pushed up against the back wall towards the left side. On the right of the tent, towards the back, was a set of dumbbells, an elliptical, a treadmill and a bench press; clearly some kind of in-home gym.

Currently stationed at the bench press was a large, husky boy with black hair and looked like he came from an oriental descent. Another boy was lounging in one of the reclined chairs, snoring away with a flask clutched loosely in his hand and red-stained lips. He had black hair and exuded an air of laziness that somehow seemed familiar for some reason.

On the couch closest to us a dark-skinned girl with a mane of curly, cinnamon-brown hair was leaned over a large sketch pad and sketching away while the tv was playing some sitcom on a low volume.

Reyna arched an eyebrow and cleared her throat loudly, causing the dark-skinned girl and the boy on the weight bench to whip their heads around. Their eyes widened and the two scrambled to stand at attention with their right hands in fists positioned over their hearts in a salute.

"Praetor Reyna," greeted the husky boy.

"As you were, Probatio," Reyna stated after a brief pause. The two relaxed their stance and shot me curious looks. "Perseus, these are your new cohort members; Probatio Frank Zhang and Centurion Hazel Levesque. The fool passed out over there is Senior Centurion Dakota Wilson. The rest of your cohort are probably out in the Mess or doing chores. You'll meet them at muster," she gestured to me. "This is Perseus Jackson, a new camper and addition to the Legion. Son of Neptune."

Frank and Hazel's eyes widened comically, and they exchanged a glance I couldn't quite figure out. I stepped forward and held out my hand with a kind smile. "Nice to meet you both."

"Welcome to the Fifth, Perseus," Frank greeted, taking my hand and shaking it firmly.

Hazel took my hand with a small smile but remained silent.

Reyna nodded her approval and turned to Frank. "Zhang, wake Wilson and tell him to prepare a bunk for Jackson. Also, brief our new Legionnaire on the War Games," a wicked gleam entered her volcanic rock-black eyes. "He'll need it for tonight."

Frank nodded nervously, "yes, Praetor."

With one more nod to each of us, the stern-looking girl turned and left the tent without another word. I watched her leave and turned back to my new bunk-mates. "Well… she's a peach."

 **TCKTCKTCK**

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, smiling widely at the scent of the salty, sea air. Again, I found myself wondering just how the hell I found myself in this situation.

It all started with the War Games. My new cohort, along with the Third and Fourth, were elected to attack in the Siege game. Our objective was to infiltrate and mount a proper offense against the fort, which was equipped with ballistae, water cannons and portcullis*. It was a rough game at first, we were pounding on front door like a battering ram, and there was little to no cooperation between our cohort and the other two. It was starting to piss me off, how little faith the Third and Fourth had in us. So much so, that when the First and Second started hammering us with the water cannons and the ballistae, that something inside me snapped, and I channeled the water from the cannons, and blasted through the wall like it was paper while Frank led the rest of our cohort over the fort walls.

No sooner than the games were won, we were visited by Mars Ultor. The Roman War God issued a prophecy, stating that three demigods were to travel North and rescue the God of Death.

" _Go to Alaska. Find Thanatos and free him. Come back by sundown on June twenty-fourth or die."_

I know, real imaginative.

So here we are, me, Frank and Hazel, cramped together in a tiny skipper and on our way North. The _Pax_ was pretty much all that was left of the Legion's navy. A tiny, single-mast boat with what looked like a bedsheet for a sail. Despite that, however, I felt right at home. The minute we launched out to see from the pier just along the Little Tiber and made it out to sea, I knew exactly where we were, down to the latitude and longitude. I thought that was weird, but I rolled with it and whipped up a current to pull us in the direction of Alaska.

We sailed for most of the night, finally coming to a stop near Mendocino, about a hundred and fifty miles north of the Golden Gate. We'd just gone inland to rest for the night when Hazel got kidnapped by a bunch of karpoi; nasty, mean little grain spirits that looked like if you crossed a cherub with an ear of corn. After turning them into piles of Chex mix, I was able to scare them off with threats of lighting them up with my zippo lighter. We had a big laugh about that.

The laughter stopped when we caught sight of the monster army marching towards camp Jupiter and their general.

Polybotes. The Bane of Neptune. A thirty-foot-tall giant with blue skin, scaly legs, and a head full of serpentine hair. He carried a massive trident and a giant, weighted net. I could practically smell the poison the vipers on his head were excreting.

We watched as a group of cyclops cut away from the group and lumbered towards a convenience store that was nearby. Only for them to be scared off by a multi-colored light show that was literally radiating godly power. That was when we met the goddess Iris. She helped us recover a bit and got us fed and watered. She let us stay the night before pointing us towards Portland to find a guy named Phineas.

"Percy," I looked over at Hazel and noted her worried expression. "What are we going to do about that monster army heading towards camp?"

"Nothing we _can_ do, Hazel," I replied with a sigh. "Terminus will be enough to keep the camp safe for now, we just need to make sure we make it back in time for Fortuna." Hazel nodded and relaxed a little.

My mind wandered a bit, thinking back to the dream I'd had before we left camp. I was finally able to put a face to Thalia. A beautiful girl with electric-blue eyes and raven-black hair in a pixie cut. Her and a boy with goat legs, like the fauns wandering around New Rome, had somehow made contact with me in my sleep. They were telling me to stay put and that they'd find me with the help of someone named Tyson. Since then I've found some things coming back to me; who exactly Thalia was, and why I was carrying a bracelet full of enchanted charms that could transform into some badass weapons.

"So," Frank started, shaking me from my thoughts, "how long do you think it'll take to get where we're going?"

I shrugged and readjusted the rigging. "Hard to tell. To tell the truth, I'm the only thing barely holding this pile of lumber together. Hopefully, we make it to Portland by lunchtime tomorrow. After that, we'll find Phineas, grab a bus, and head North."

" _Barely held together_?" Hazel repeated uneasily, clutching an orange life preserver just a bit tighter.

"Relax," I replied, shooting her a reassuring grin. "It'll take a hurricane to break my hold on this little dingy." I have the narrow mast a small pat, causing the tiny vessel to groan ominously.

Frank cringed, and Hazel's eyes looked like they would pop out of her head they were so wide.

I rubbed the back of my head with a sheepish grin.

"Heh, sorry."

 **TCKTCKTCK**

 **Like I said, more of a filler and not much going on. Don't worry, the next chapter will be better and have a little fluffy moment.**

 **Don't forget to RR!**

 **Thank you, my beautiful readers!**


	7. Ch 7: The Flying Graces

**Man, I am running out of things to put in these AN's. First, I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. A filler, I know, but it had to be done. Second, I again want to thank Charlee, GodJax and CTRI for being such loyal followers and constant reviewers, your support and feedback makes this young author feel proud of his writing.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxxxx**

"Alcyoneus is dead."

Reyna regarded me with a very analytical look that eerily reminded me of Annabeth for a moment, as if she was searching my very soul. For what? I couldn't tell you. Her ruby-eyes greyhounds, Aurum and Argentum, lay prone on the ground on either side of her. Their jeweled eyes never left my form, their magic constantly at work to determine the truthfulness of my words.

"How?" Was her simple reply.

"After Frank, Hazel and myself made it to the Hubbard Glacier, we found the makeshift camp the Fifth had set up in the 80's. It was there we found Death, chained, bound and surrounded by shades of the former campers. They weren't friendly." Reyna's eyes closed, and her head dropped minutely in sadness. I continued after a brief pause. "Me and Frank were able to free Death, and together we fought off the shades, while Hazel fought with Alcyoneus."

"Alone?" Reyna asked, opening her eyes and arching a brow. I shook my head with a slight smirk.

"Not exactly. While we were travelling, Hazel somehow befriended the Horse God, Arion." Reyna's eyes went wide.

" _The_ Arion?"

"Yup. Son of Poseidon and Demeter, my half-brother, eats gold and shits silver," I replied with a grin. Reyna snorted and shook her head, clearly familiar with my smart assed sense of humor. "Anyway, the two of them kicked his ass while me and Frank fought off the shades. With Death freed, the shades stayed down, giving us breathing room. Once we cleared out the encampment, we moved to help Hazel and Arion. Together, we managed to knock the giant down and tie a rope around his foot. Frank then turned into a bigger version of Hannibal and dragged the big bastard across the border to Canada."

"Zhang?" Reyna interrupted, her eyebrows nearly in her hairline. "Zhang turned into an elephant?"

"A _big_ elephant, yes." Reyna just shook her head and motioned for me to continue. "With help from Arion, Frank put an arrow right between Alcyoneus' eyes and Thanatos made sure the bastard stayed dead."

"It sounds like you three had quite the adventure," Reyna stated. She continued before I could reply. "Perseus… Percy, I have a proposition for you." I arched an eyebrow curiously.

"What kind of proposition?" Reyna took a slow breath and looked me dead in the eye.

"In the three years since I came to camp, I have met only one other man that has deserved and earned my respect," she paused before soldiering on. "It is my duty as Praetor of Camp Jupiter, to not only acknowledge your service to the Legion, but to also award you ranking. For questing to Alaska and defeating the giant Alcyoneus, and for arriving in time to defend this camp from yet another giant, Polybotes, you are no longer Probatio." I grinned and nodded my thanks.

"Thank you, Reyna. I really-"

"I'm not finished," Reyna interrupted, holding up her hand. She took another slow breath and I noticed her cheeks seemed to darken a bit. "I would also like to offer you the position of Co-Praetor within the Twelfth Legion."

I was rightfully stunned at the offer and flattered that she would offer me a… wait a minute. I met Reyna's eyes and noticed something familiar twinkling in their dark depths. A memory from the day before we set off for Alaska flashed to the forefront of my mind.

" _Were you two a couple?" I asked when Reyna mentioned her lost Co-Praetor._

" _We could have been," Reyna replied. "It is not uncommon for Co-Praetors to become involved romantically with each other." Her dark eyes met mine and I saw a strange twinkle in her eyes. "From what I have seen so far, with Juno and Mars both giving you praise, you may one day be our new Praetor."_

Curse my natural good looks, he said with a dramatic sigh.

"Ah, listen, Reyna, I appreciate the offer. Really, I do. But I've got a girlfriend, and I'm sure she's been worried as Hell looking for me." A slight scowl came to her face, but she straightened up and nodded.

"Very well, I apologize," Reyna stood from her chair, letting out a short whistle as she walked towards the door, Aurum and Argentum following her closely. Just before she left, Reyna looked at me over her shoulder with a blank look. "Just know… the offer still stands." And with that, the Co-Praetor of the Twelfth Legion left the council chambers.

With a deep sigh, I slouched down in my seat and brought my hand up to my temple in an attempt to soothe a slight headache. Girls, man. By the Void were they confusing.

I shook my head and decided to go for a walk, maybe see how Frank and Hazel were doing. The fight against Polybotes was tough, and though they didn't get away completely unharmed, the new couple would be nursing some broken bones and bruises.

Walking leisurely through the Mess, I took a moment to reflect on everything that had happened in the last few days. Frank, I had come to find out through the twisted labyrinth of godly relations, was a distant relative of mine. Apparently, he was not only the son of Mars Ultor, but also a descendant of Poseidon. I'd given up on trying to figure out that family tree - or family garden - and decided to just leave it alone. Frank really grew into his own during our escapade to the Alaskan Glaciers. The once clumsy, baby-faced boy had slowly gained the courage he desperately needed, and was now rounding out into a brave, determined man. Honestly, he kind've reminded me of a character in a book I had read a few years ago. Nigel Longcotton…? Nathaniel Livingston…? Hmm… maybe I should go back and reread that series again…

I rolled my eyes as I passed a several smatterings of small groups of campers, who had all saluted me when I walked by. Shaking my head, my thoughts shifted over to Hazel. A kind-hearted girl with an old soul - literally. When I first got to camp, Hazel - along with Frank, though for different reasons - was a pariah amongst the Legion. Being the only daughter of Pluto, the campers shunned her, deeming her a loser due to their fear of the ancient god of the Underworld. Because of this, she turned into a bit of an introvert, having been essentially tossed into the 21st century after being dead for over sixty years. After our encounter with Alcyoneus, the dark-skinned, curly-haired girl really came out of her shell; taking charge during the battle against Polybotes when we returned to camp.

Grinning, I remembered what happened right after we sent Polybotes packing back to Tartarus with the help of Lady Diana, Roman Goddess of the Moon and the Hunt. Frank was sitting, leaning heavily against a table in the mess, wincing every once in a while as the medic was patching up a burn on his arm. Hazel had approached him and called his name. The big guy had just turned his head to look up at her when she swooped down and planted a big kiss right smack on the mouth. The memory of his stunned look and dopey grin had me chuckling quietly.

Camp Jupiter was quite the place. A bit stricter and more serious than Camp Half-Blood, but just as cool. The idea of one day living a life in New Rome appealed to me. I decided, not long after my memory had been restored, that once all this was over - reforming the council of the gods and changing the world for the better - I'd talk to Thalia about settling down and moving here. Maybe start a family together while remaining part of this world we had both been thrown into. By the Void, I really miss that girl.

"What the hell is that?!"

" _Di Immortales_! Is that a freakin' dragon?!"

Dragon? I looked up to see people pointing fearfully at the sky, and I turned to follow where they were pointing. Holy shit! There, in the sky, was a massive bronze dragon. _Wait… that's not a dragon…_

As the object came closer, I realized it was a massive, bronze ship with a bronze dragon head serving as a figurehead. The freaky thing was that the dragon's head was moving around and puffing out small bouts of flames, ruby eyes glowing and showing intelligence.

All around me, campers began to scatter towards the armory, soon reappearing with swords and spears and decked out in their armor. I saw some of the campers rolling out ballistae and hydro-cannons, preparing the long-range artillery by command of the senior centurions.

"Perseus!" I turned as Reyna appeared and rushed over to me. "What is going on? Why am I hearing reports of a war ship _flying_ towards my camp?!"

"'Cause there is one?" I replied simply, pointing towards the approaching ship. Reyna followed my finger and her eyes went wide. She shouted towards one of the tamers to ready her Pegasus, Scipio. Reyna turned back to me with narrowed eyes.

"Why are you so calm? We're about to come under siege by a giant, flying ship with an automaton _dragon_ built into it!" I grinned and slide my hands in my jeans pockets to seem more casual.

"'Cause we're not under attack," I replied casually. Reyna arched an eyebrow and stared at me expectantly. I chuckled and turned my eyes towards the ship. "It's for me. It's my friends."

"Your friends?" Reyna asked, clearly in disbelief.

"Yup. I'd hazard a guess that one of yours is up there as well," I replied with a grin. The ship had slowed and was coming in for a landing towards the Field of Mars. I glanced over at a wide-eyed Reyna and started towards the Fields with another chuckle. "C'mon, Reyna. I got some people I want you to meet."

 **xxxxx**

The ship touched down… just about 3 o'clock amidst a Legion of campers, all with weapons drawn and ballistae and hydro-cannons at the ready. I could feel the tension in the air and shook my head at how distrustful the Romans were. The only people unaffected by the dragon ship were me, Frank and Hazel, Reyna, Nico - who had just happened to show up out of nowhere about 10 minutes ago - and Dakota Wilson. Although, I think Dakota was too cranked up on whatever he keeps in his flask to care about the fire-breathing ship.

"Ahoy! What's up my Romans?"

As one, we all looked up to see a tall, skinny, Latino kid with a mop of short, curly hair and a leather tool belt fastened around his hips, leaning over the edge of the ship. I grinned in amusement when I realized he looked kind of like an elf, with his cheery disposition and his slightly pointed ears.

"One sec, Roman dudes! Gotta let the other passengers off!" The boy disappeared for a moment and we all heard a loud clunk sound. Second later, a hatch opened up in the side of the ship, dropping down to act as a ramp that led into the bowels of the ship. The boy reappeared, grinning widely and holding up his hands to flash peace signs as he descended the ramp. "I come in peace!"

I snorted and grinned at the boy. He turned and looked at me with a wide smile. He pointed at me and nodded appreciatively.

"This guy gets it!" The campers around me raised their spears and bows, clearly annoyed and ready for a fight. The boy chuckled nervously and looked over his shoulder at the ship. "Hey, Superman, Pipes, Sparkles, mind giving me a hand before I become swiss cheese?"

A brief pause and two people, with a third hidden behind them, slowly exited the ship. The first was a blonde guy with familiar blue eyes. He was built similarly to me, toned and muscular with an air of confidence and the aura of a leader. I could feel his aura and was shocked at how familiar it felt. It smelt like ozone and radiated power, not that far from mine. His short-cropped hair and the way he walked reminded me of the Romans. This must be Jason.

The second person was a girl with long, voluminous, brown hair with an eagle feather tied around a lock of it. She was slightly shorter than Jason, with fair skin and eyes that seemed to constantly shift colors in a way that reminded me of a kaleidoscope. She was gorgeous in a powerful way that seemed unnatural. The aura she radiated was alluring and tugged at the irrational part of my mind to bow down to her and obey her every whim. Clearly a daughter of Aphrodite.

I struggled to catch a look of the third person until Jason and the girl with the eyes were pushed apart and the person behind them emerged, her wide eyes darting around the crowd with a sense of urgency. My eyes widened, and my heart leapt in my chest. Slowly, I began to cut through the crowd, my feet carried me of their own accord and I couldn't tear my eyes away from her. Finally, I emerged from the crowd and electric-blue eyes met mine.

"PERCY!" Thalia screamed, bolting down the ramp towards me. Picking up speed, I ran towards her and spread my arms just in time to catch her when she jumped at me. Small arms wrapped around my neck as mine encircled her waist, allowing me to lift her off the ground and used the momentum to spin her around.

"Thank the fucking Void, Thalia!" The blue-eyed girl giggled with teary eyes and crashed her lips on mine in a passionate, love-filled kiss that made my head spin and my knees shake. When we came up for air, I peppered her face with small kisses, grinning at her hiccup-laced giggling. Setting her down, I held her close and kissed the top of her head. "Gods, I missed you so much Sparky," I whispered, soothingly rubbing her back.

"I missed you too, Seaweed Brain," Thalia whispered back, smiling tremulously up at me.

"Hey, Superman, I didn't know your sis had a boyfriend."

I looked up to see the boy with the toolbelt and who I guessed was Jason walking towards us. The girl with the eyes was holding Jason's hand and smiling at me and Thalia like she knew something we didn't.

"You must be Percy," Jason stated, sizing me up. "Thalia's told me a lot about you."

"And you are?" I asked, my face blank and my eyebrow arched.

"Percy, this is Jason," Thalia said, moving to stand between us. "He's my little brother."

"What."

 **xxxxx**

"So, let me see if I got this straight," I stated, pacing small circles in the council chambers of the Principia, slightly irritated that my ADHD was getting to me this bad. I almost _never_ pace, and usually have my ADHD under control.

Thalia was seated at the end of the council table on the right, watching me with an amused smirk. Those blue eyes of hers were trained on me so intensely, like she didn't dare lose sight of me for fear of me disappearing again.

Jason was seated across from her with his girlfriend, Piper (the girl with the eyes), on his left. The pair was staring at me with mixed expressions; Jason looked stoic, the only sign of agitation was the gold coin he carried being anxiously flipped between his fingers. Piper on the other hand was alternating between looking at me and looking at Thalia with that damnable smile that read 'I know something you don't know!'.

Leo, the elven looking kid with the massive tool belt was seated next to Piper and fiddling with some pieces of scrap metal, bolts, screws and wires he'd pulled from one of the pouches on his belt. It was pretty cool to see him start assembling, disassembling, and reassembling the little figures and objects he was building with those bits of scrap without seeming like he was even trying.

Nico had sequestered himself into a little alcove nearby, content to lean against the wall with his arms crossed and observe from the shadows. I was this close to smacking that damn amused smirk off his face.

Frank and Hazel were seated a chair down from Thalia and seemed to be leaning on each other. No doubt they were still recovering from the battle earlier today and weren't feeling a hundred percent at the moment.

"Superboy here," I continued, jabbing a thumb at Jason, who merely arched an eyebrow at the nickname. "Is not only your long-lost little brother, but also the son of Old Thunderballs' Roman persona?" Thalia opened her mouth to reply but I raised a hand to cut her off. "And on top of that, you… you…" I trailed off and stood there, slightly huffing and my brow knit together in frustration. Thalia furrowed her brow and gave me a look of confusion.

"What's wrong?" She asked, slightly concerned. I huffed and folded my arms across my chest.

"I don't know why I'm frustrated, and I have nothing to be mad about," I replied petulantly. Yeah, I know, I'm acting like a child. But, c'mon! I haven't seen my girlfriend in months and the only being I should be pissed at isn't here. And I sure as hell can't be mad at Thalia since none of this was her fault.

Thalia grinned and laughed, the sound of which reminded me of warm, stormy nights and the gentle pitter-patter of rain drops. It was soothing and melodic, and it made my heart ache that it had been so long since I had last seen this beautiful _goddess_. She stopped laughing and simply smiled at me, her blue eyes twinkling with emotion, and that's when I realized I was staring at her with a dopey grin on my face.

A cough rang out and I turned my head to see Jason giving me an unreadable look.

"Yes?" I asked with an arched eyebrow. I heard Nico snicker quietly in his alcove.

"We have important matters to discuss, so maybe you could stop ogling my sister and we can get down to business," Jason said, glaring slightly at me. My eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

I opened my mouth to give a sarcastic reply when a small hand gently grabbed my arm. Thalia was looking at me with a stern expression. _Not now. Play nice and we will talk later. I promise._ Grumbling a bit I nodded reluctantly and took the chair next to Thalia, taking her hand and lacing our fingers together. Superboy can glare all he wants, but if he thinks I'm not going to hold the hand of the girlfriend I haven't seen in months just because he doesn't want me to… well he can kiss my ass while I whistle Dixie.

"I'm sure we all are on the same page about who is bringing the dead up from Tartarus, and ultimately brought the Gigantes back as well," Jason started, turning to each of us as we spoke. My meager respect for him went up a notch or two for that. A good leader makes eye contact with his comrades.

"Gaea," We all turned when the doors to the council chamber banged open. Reyna strode in like she owned the place, with Aurum and Argentum flanking her on either side. She took her seat at the head of the table, her greyhounds taking up position on either side of her. "Based on the report I received from Centurion Zhang and Praetor Grace, it is too much of a coincidence to rule out the Earth Mother."

"She's waking up," I stated gravely. Oh shit, this isn't good. Not good at all. Reyna nodded, her face grim and her dark eyes shadowed.

"Yes, and it will be the responsibility of seven demigods to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Hold up," we all turned to Leo when he spoke. He eyes were wide and there were curls of smoke rolling off his hands and shoulders. "What can seven demigods - kids - do against a frickin' Primordial of the Earth?! For cryin' out loud, half of us have only known about the gods for maybe a year!" Nico cleared his throat then, drawing our attention.

"It won't be just us versus the Gigantes," said Nico. He remained half-hidden in the shadows, but his dark eyes shined clearly. "My father has informed me that this will be a battle fought with demigods and gods."

"That makes sense," I muttered. At everyone's questioning looks, I clarified, "when Frank, Hazel and I fought Alcyoneus, it took Hazel stabbing him in the heart with her sword and Arion kicking the sword home. Arion is a horse god," I explained when I received a few looks of confusion.

"We need to figure out what to do next," Reyna said, adopting a thoughtful look. "Perhaps-"

"Praetor Reyna, I insist we make these stupid _graecus_ leave," we all turned an annoyed eye on a shouting Octavian who had just burst into the council chamber. "Just above this proud city sits a _Greek_ abomination that would likely turn its weapons on when we are caught unaware!"

"Yo, Teddy-Bear Bundy," Leo shouted in annoyance. "Lay off of Festus and the _Argo II_."

"Mind your mouth, _graecus_ ," Octavian sneered.

Reyna stood and slammed her hands on the table, glaring at the Augur. "You will mind your tongue in the presence of our guests. The gods have plans for this group, and you will _not_ speak ill of them. Am I clear?"

Octavian glared but didn't reply.

"Am. I. Clear?" Reyna repeated, her teeth clenched angrily.

"Crystal," the Augur replied coolly. He shot one last glare at us all before spinning around on his heel and storming out of the chambers, his stupid cape billowing behind him.

Reyna sighed and sat back down. "Were he not our Augur and a legacy, I'd have him on latrine duty for the next year." There was a smattering of chuckles, but no one said anything. Jason and I had watched the interaction in silence and shared a look when the Augur had left. We may not see eye-to-eye right now, but I think we both felt as though someone needed to keep an eye on the little weaselly bastard.

"So… what now?" Frank asked, looking towards me, Jason and Reyna. The three of us exchanged blank looks; not a frickin' clue.

" _ **Incoming,"**_ I almost jumped at the sound of a voice I hadn't heard in months in my head.

" _Dad?!"_

" _ **Follow my lead, and play along,"**_ was his simple response.

A half-second later, a black portal seemingly grew out of nowhere at the other end of the table, growing tall enough and wide enough for a man to walk through with ease. And walk through he did. Everyone - minus myself, Thalia and Nico - let out exclamations of shock and fright when a pale-skinned man with black hair, a goatee, and black Ray-Bans stepped out of the portal. He was wearing a black three-piece suit over a crisp, white dress shirt and a pair of shiny, leather Italian shoes. His long hair was pulled back in a stylish ponytail and his demeanor was that of an easy-going businessman.

The man grinned, revealing perfectly straight, pearly-white teeth that glinted in the torchlight. "How's it goin' kids?"

 **xxxxx**


	8. Ch 8: Come Sail Away

**Well, folks, it's that time of the week again. The time when your Clowning Prince bestows upon you, the readers, his amateur masterpieces of Percy Jackson Fan Literature.**

 **Once again I'd like to thank GodJax, Charlee and CTRI for their reviews and their support. C'mon, people! Review! I** _ **need**_ **feedback, so I can rest assured that I'm not spoon-feeding you a bucket of crap on a hot summer's day!**

 **Anyway, on to a few review response:**

 **Charlee: This is** _ **my**_ **god of gods. I've actually taken to going beyond the norm. When you think of Chaos, you think of apocalyptic cataclysms and utter anarchy. When you think of Order, you think of peace and serenity. In actuality, Chaos and Order are, in a way, the same thing, with minor differences. Chaos and Order, on the cosmic scale, is everything that makes the Universe what it is. From the simplicity of a blade of grass taking root, to a meteor crashing into another meteor. Everything is Chaos. Everything is Order. In this story, Chaos is typically cool, calm and collected. Anger him, and you'll understand why he is** _ **called**_ **Chaos. Order is temperamental and emotional with a relatively short fuse. But at times, especially around Percy and his friends, she can be the sweetest sister, kindest mother, or the most loving Aunt. Thank you for your time, my friend.**

 **CTRI: I know, I hate cliffhangers, but I had to! It just makes for a good closer and grabs the audiences attention! Thank you so much for your support and giving a little bit of your time each week to read what I have so far.**

 **GodJax: Honestly, I'm having a time keeping an even pace and trying not to rush or take too long on one specific part. I've read plenty of fics that take waaaay too long or go way too frickin' fast. I want to make this easy and interesting to read as possible. Also, I'm trying to just stick to the key events. Like the beginning of quests, major turning points, etcetera. Anyway, thank you very much for taking a small time each week to read the words of a maniac!**

 **And now, on with the story…**

 **xxxxx**

 _ **Thalia PoV**_

The man grinned, revealing perfectly straight, pearly-white teeth that glinted in the torchlight. "How's it goin' kids?"

What the hell? Why was Percy's father here? He almost never makes trips to Earth, and the few times he does are when it's, like, _super_ important. I glanced at Percy and felt a niggle of worry. Was he here because Percy was in trouble? Oh Void! What if he's here to take Percy away?!

There was a brief pause where everyone just kind of stared. Glancing around, I noticed Jason and Reyna were tense and looked ready to draw their sword. Frank and Hazel looked too tired and sore to really react much, though Frank looked a bit peaky. Piper seemed confused, but she appeared to be taking everything in stride. Leo appeared ecstatic and awed at the display of power, and Percy and Nico were smirking. I rolled my eyes at that. Boys!

Reyna, not one to lose control of a situation as far as I could tell, was the first to speak. "Who are you?"

"How rude of me," Chaos said, chastising himself. He waved his hand lazily and transformed the plain wooden chair, opposite Reyna, into a regal - yet comfortable-looking - high-backed, black leather chair. He took a seat and crossed his leg to set his ankle of his knee. "I apologize for the intrusion, but I felt it necessary to check up on my champion, after having not seen him in many months," he steepled his fingers and shot Percy a look I couldn't read. "I am Chaos."

Everyone - aside from Percy, Nico and myself - wore identical looks of confusion. Reyna looked shell shocked and nearly stumbled as she stood from her chair and took a knee.

"It is a true honor to be in your presence, Lord Chaos," the dark-eyed girl stated humbly. I nearly snorted when I noticed her gold and silver greyhounds mimicking their own bows.

Chaos clucked his tongue and shook his head. "Oh by the Void, rise, Praetor. There shall be no kneeling in my presence."

Reyna's brow furrowed at that but she nodded and reclaimed her seat. Chaos nodded and took a moment to gaze around the room at the rest of us, like he was examining us. I fought the urge to squirm when he turned his Ray-Ban shielded gaze on me. A squeeze from Percy's hand on mine settled my nerves a bit and I swear I saw Chaos's mouth twitch in a smile.

"So," he said after a long, awkward pause. I could tell he was enjoying this. "These are the Seven. I have to say, I'm impressed by what I see."

The Seven? What the hell is he talking about?

"The Seven?" Jason parroted, his brow furrowed.

Chaos nodded and turned to Jason. "Yes, Jason Grace. You, and six others in this room, are part of a prophecy. One that was foretold many millennia ago."

"What is this prophecy?" Percy piped up.

"The Prophecy of the Seven, as we have come to call it, is a prophecy more ancient than the Great Prophecy," We all sat in rapt attention as Chaos spoke. I could feel my chest tighten and knew this wasn't going to be good. "As you have figured out, my daughter, Gaea, is waking up and that's bad. _Very_ bad."

Leo raised his hand and asked, "why exactly?" Everyone stared at him blankly. "What? I'm just curious…"

Chaos smirked and nodded. "Well, Leo Valdez, consider this; the last time she woke, she birthed the Gigantes and nearly overthrew Olympus."

"Ah… yeah that's pretty bad," Leo stated flatly, his hands fiddling with some mechanical thing anxiously.

"Precisely," Chaos said in agreement. "Anyway, the Prophecy states that seven demigods, of both Greek and Roman descent, will come together to fight alongside the gods, defeat the Gigantes, and put Gaea back into her slumber."

"That word for word?" Percy asked with a smirk. I elbowed him in the ribs and shot him a scolding glare. He pouted and rubbed the spot where I elbowed him. Such a child.

Chaos shrugged and grinned. "I'm paraphrasing, but that is the gist of it."

"Hey, Aqua Man," Leo's nickname for Percy almost sent me into a fit of giggles and my face probably turned red from holding in my laughter. "Probably not such a good idea to test this guy. I don't know who he is, but he's scary powerful."

I saw Percy smirk, but he didn't say anything, he just crossed his arms over his chest, leaned back in his seat and looked over at his dad with an eyebrow cocked.

Chaos shook his head in amusement and returned the smirk. "Actually, he's one of the very few who would get a free pass. He _is_ my champion, after all."

 _That_ got a reaction out of my usually stone-faced brother. Jason's brow nearly disappeared into his hairline and whipped his head back and forth between Percy and Chaos.

"He's-? You're-? What!?" Jason managed to stumble out oh so eloquently.

"He is."

"I am."

Jason ran a hand through his short, blond hair and blew out a deep breath. "What the fuck have I gotten myself into?"

 **xxxxx**

 _ **Third Person POV**_

"You understand what you have to do?" Chaos asked Percy. The two were huddled near the _Argo II_ , talking quietly while everyone loaded supplies on to the flying ship.

Percy insisted Thalia be included while he talked to his dad, and Chaos didn't seem to mind, so she stood a few feet away, leaning against the ship's hull.

Percy nodded, "find the Athena Parthenos, retrieve it and get it to Greece as soon as possible." Percy glanced over at Thalia briefly before he turned to his father. "You're sure that will fix the gods' split-personality?"

Chaos shrugged and gazed around at the rest of the group scurrying about to stock the ship. "It would make sense. The Athena Parthenos, in a way, represents the spirit of Greece. When the Romans stole it the first time, the gods were split, just as they are now. Now that it has been taken, once again, restoring the Parthenos to the Greeks - i.e. Greece - the gods will be back to normal and we can finish this fight."

"We?" Percy asked, arching an eyebrow at his dad.

"Yes, _we_ ," Chaos sighed, and his usually ageless face seemed to develop wrinkles and stress lines the belied his true age. "I have sat aside for too long, Perseus. I have watched this world tear itself apart time and time again," he fixed Percy with fierce look that spoke of determination, regret and love for his son. "I will not stand idly by any longer, my son. Though I will not be with you on your journey, I will help guide you along the way."

Then, for the first time in a long time, Thalia saw Percy's strong countenance crack just a bit. Uncaring of the others, he wrapped his arms around his father in a brief hug. Chaos smiled and patted his son on the back. The two separated and Chaos put a warm hand on Percy's shoulder while the other hand tousled his short, shaggy black hair. It would have been a cute gesture if Percy was a kid or a foot shorter, but since he was only a few inches shorter than his father, it just looked comical.

"We'll be a family soon, my son," Chaos vowed. "Once all this gods and heroes mess if cleaned up, we can be a real family. Me, you, your Aunt… maybe a girl?" He added teasingly, shooting a sly glance in Thalia's direction. She felt her face grow hot and Percy flushed a bit.

"Yeah, dad," Percy replied, smiling first at his father, then turning that lopsided, jelly-leg-inducing grin in Thalia's direction. Her heart leaped in her throat and her eyes actually watered at the fierceness of emotion she saw in those blue-green pools. "That sounds perfect."

Chaos smiled warmly at the sight of their longing gazes and he felt his ancient, Void filled heart swell with warmth. He was so glad to have had Percy. The boy constantly made him more and more proud with each passing day. The fact his son had already found a girl who completed him simply made the old Primordial even happier.

"Ahem," Chaos cleared his throat and grinned at the two demigods. "I have to go. Your Aunt wasn't too happy that she couldn't be here, and I expect she'll be wanting an update on how you're doing," he clapped a hand on Percy's shoulder and gripped it firmly, but gently. "Be strong, be brave, but don't be stupid."

"I promise," Percy replied resolutely. Chaos nodded and turned to Thalia with a warm smile.

"Keep an eye on my son, Miss Grace. Make sure he stays out of trouble."

Thalia grinned and rolled her eyes. "That'll be a little difficult, Mr. C. Percy's a walking trouble magnet."

Chaos chuckled as Percy cried out in indignation. "That he is." In a surprising move, the creator pulled the girl into a brief hug and dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "Please, keep my boy safe. He's as important to me as he is to you," he whispered in her ear, his words slightly choked with emotion.

Thalia hugged him back and nodded. "I promise."

The creator nodded in turn and stepped back. With a snap of his finger, a sad smile and jaunty wave, Chaos disappeared in a black portal, praying to the Fates that his son and his girlfriend would come out of this Prophecy alive and whole.

 **xxxxx**

It took a few hours to load the ship and get everything strapped down properly. Once everyone and everything was on board, cabins assigned, and watch shifts scheduled, the crew of the _Argo II_ took flight and set a course to locate the Athena Parthenos.

"Perseus."

Percy turned from watching the landscape from the ship's railing to find Jason standing a few feet from him. "Jason," Percy said in reply.

"Could I… can we talk?"

"Sure," Percy said with a shrug. The two walked towards the bow and leaned against the bow's railings. Percy turned to Jason with an eyebrow arched. "What do you want to talk about?"

Jason didn't reply right away, simply gazing out at the passing landscape with his arms crossed over his chest. "I'm worried."

"Worried about what?" Percy asked, his brow furrowed.

"Piper… Thalia… this _grand_ quest," Jason's lip curled up in a sarcastic sneer. "This won't be like my battle at Mt. Othrys, or your battle with Kronos. We'll be dealing with a gods damned Primordial and her Gigante children." He turned around and looked at Percy with worry evident in his electric-blue eyes. "I won't lose these people… my friends, my _family_. I can't lose anyone else."

Percy felt his heart go out to the blue-eyed legionnaire. He knew all too well that feeling of loss and the fear of losing what little he had left. His mother, although alive, was taken before his very eyes, his best friend had been kidnapped by a half-blind cyclops at one point, he'd nearly lost two of the four most important women in his life during his battle with Kronos.

Percy Jackson was very familiar with loss.

"I understand," Jason's head whipped around to stare hard at Percy. The demi-primordial shrugged and stared off into the distance. "I've lost and nearly lost a lot. My mother, my best friends… Thalia," Percy paused, and Jason was saddened to see that familiar haunted look in his ocean-green eyes. Jason saw that look every time he looked in the mirror.

"We might lose a lot on this quest," Percy continued. He turned and met Jason's eyes with a fierce and fiery determination. "But that doesn't mean we won't fight. That doesn't mean we'll give up. It means every time we get knocked down, we'll get back up again and pummel the shit out of anyone who would dare stand in our way or threaten our family."

Jason felt a sense of kinship with the Son of the Sea and nodded determinedly in agreement. He would fight until every last ounce of energy was spent, and even then he'd probably still find a way to keep on fighting.

Percy laughed after a short stretch of silence.

"What's funny?" Jason asked, glancing at the other boy curiously.

"I was just thinking," Percy replied, smiling and shaking his head. "My first impression of you was; straight-laced, by the book, Son of Jupiter, with a stick wedged firmly up his ass."

Jason didn't know whether to feel complimented or insulted. "And now?"

Percy turned his head to meet Jason's curious gaze and smiled genuinely. "Now, I see myself. A man with strength, both of mind and body, with an unbreakable will. A man who has been tested by both the Gods and the Fates, who has been knocked down time and time again, only to get back up every time," Percy glanced over Jason's shoulder and spied Piper and Thalia. The girls were smiling and talking animatedly, their laughter tumbling towards him and Jason in the swift wind. "A man who found someone he loves and would do anything to keep her safe."

At that moment, Thalia felt eyes on her, and turned to see Percy talking to her brother. His emerald-green eyes were gazing at her with so much love and tenderness that it made her heart ache and her knees weak. He caught her gaze and smiled that damned smile that still turned her insides to mush and her legs to jelly, even after being exposed to it for four years. She couldn't help but smile back, before turning back to Piper.

Jason followed Percy's gaze and his blue eyes landed on Piper and Thalia. One, the love of his life. The other, his long-lost sister. It was at that moment, the Son of Jupiter understood everything Percy had been through, and why he had gone through it. Despite his discomfort with the thought of his sister dating, he couldn't think of anyone better, or more suited, for her than the man beside him. Jason turned his head to find Percy looking at him with a smile.

Percy nodded, "you're a good man, Jason Grace. You're smart. Smart enough to realize we'll come out the other side of this quest with blood, sweat, bruises and broken bones, and big, stupid smiles on our faces. Don't worry, Grace. We'll win this and get the life we've both dreamed of with those two girls on our respective arms."

"How can you be so sure?" Jason asked. "How can you stand there and speak with so much hope and determination, like you just _know_?"

Percy regarded Jason for a pause. "Have you ever heard of Pandora, Grace?"

"Everyone knows the story of Pandora's Box," Jason replied, confused as to where this conversation was headed.

"Pandora's _Pithos,_ actually," Percy corrected. "Just before the final Battle of Manhattan, before we took down Kronos, I was paid a little visit by Prometheus."

"The Trickster?" Jason asked in surprise. Percy nodded.

"The very same. He came to me, as an envoy of Kronos and gave me some advice. He attempted to persuade us to surrender and give up, informing me that he had foreseen our defeat. I, of course, told him to shove off. He gave me Pandora's Pithos and explained that when Pandora opened the jar, and unleashed all the evil into the world, one thing remained inside."

"What was it?" Jason quietly asked.

"Elpis, the Spirit of Hope," Percy replied simply. "He offered me a choice then; should we feel the loss was too great, and the death-toll too high, we simply open the jar and release Elpis… give up Hope."

Percy turned to Jason with a serious look on his face. "That jar, along with the Spirit of Hope, now rests in the hands of Hestia… err, Vesta… Hope always stays close to the Hearth. That is why I am sure we will make through this. We haven't lost until we've lost Hope."

Jason thought over Percy's words for a moment, truly inspired by the man before him. His respect for the young demi-primordial had slowly risen in the last twenty-minutes or so, listening intently as Percy unknowingly acted like a true leader - a leader Jason could only hope to be. He met Percy's gaze and nodded with a newfound determination that spoke volumes. Jason offered Percy his hand and the two clasped each other's forearms in a warrior's grip.

"You're a good man, Perseus Jackson," Jason stated, his eyes and voice full of respect.

"As are you, Grace," Percy returned with a grin.

Jason grinned as the two released each other. The pair leaned back against the bow's railing and watched as their girlfriends pulled a nearby Hazel and Annabeth (who had been hiding out in the map room below deck and had been found passed out, drooling on a map of the North American continent shortly after they launched from Camp Jupiter) into a group huddle and the sounds of laughter and girl talk increased and drifted through the air.

"Y'know," Jason began, watching the girls with a smile, "no man will ever be good enough for my sister." Percy glanced at the other boy with an eyebrow arched. Jason grinned cheekily, "but I suppose you'll do."

Percy grinned, and the boys broke into warm chuckles. As the ship sailed on and the Sun sank, the Sons of Lightning and Sea regaled each other with stories of past quests and their many feats. A bond had begun between the two, though neither yet knew. A bond of brotherhood that far surpassed the power of the Fates or the gods. The two leaders, brothers in arms, would face whatever Gaea threw at them, to keep their friends and families safe. And may the Void help whoever stood in their way.

 **xxxxx**

 _Tartarus_

In the deepest pit of Tartarus, hidden away in the darkest cave, a lone immortal sits upon an ornate throne, decorated in ingots of steel and celestial bronze. He leans against his iron throne, with his chin in his hand, a bored and forlorn look on his currently autonomous face. When He was banished back to this forsaken pit, only his essence remained. Those loyal to Him were commissioned to build him a body that his essence could possess without destroying the vessel.

The answer was an automaton. Gears and hydraulics meshed together, covered in elaborate and ornate plates of celestial bronze and imperial gold. A body befitting a king… though he felt like a serf. For millennia his essence had been scattered, shred to pieces and tossed about like a toddler's toys. His un-wholeness had driven him insane and forced him to commit acts that were reprehensible in his clarity.

And so He sits, wallowing in sadness and self-hatred, cursing his very name. He swore to himself, not long after he had acquired this new mechanized body, that should an opportunity permit, he would lend his aide to the one he had wronged time and again.

The autonomous immortal breathed a synthesized sigh when one of his loyal followers entered the chamber.

"My lord, I bring news!" declared Kelli, the empousa, her mouth turned up into a fanged smile.

"What news?" He asked in a bored tone. The Kelli's smile dropped a fraction at her lords disinterest.

"Word from above, the Earth Mother is waking," Kelli shuffled her hooved feet nervously under the blank stare of her lord. "There is rumor of a prophecy, which speaks of seven demigods, destined to face the Earth Mother alongside the gods."

"I know of this, empousa," He sneered half-heartedly, his golden eyes rolling in irritation. "I have known of such prophecy for eons. If you have nothing new to report then you may leave!"

Kelli shrunk under her lord's cold glare and trembled slightly. She swallowed hard and her voice was small and quiet. "Another rumor speaks of Perseus Jackson as one of the demigods of the prophecy, my lord."

His eyes went wide, and he straightened on his throne. "Jackson? Truly? Do not lie to me, empousa. I will be quite pissed if I hear your words to be false," He added with a voice laced with venom, his eyes narrowed.

"I-I swear, m-my lord!" Kelli replied with earnest. "My informant was present when the prophecy was spoken of and Perseus Jackson was determined as one of the seven!"

His eyes drilled into the trembling empousa, searching her fearful, dilated eyes for any sign of deceit. When all he saw was truthfulness, the ancient immortal felt as if his prayers had been answered. Here presented the opportunity to right the wrongs and atone for his past misdeeds. And if his bitch of a mother got iced because of it, all the better for it.

"What else?" He barked.

"T-the half-bloods are in search of the Athena Parthenos, my lord. The Gods are split and only the return of the statue to Greece will restore their order." Kelli waited with bated breath as her lord mulled over her information.

 _This could work to my advantage. Arachne has the statue… her nest is in the perfect location… unfortunately Jackson will be most displeased with the outcome of their encounter with the Spider Queen._ He snorted to himself. _Then again, he'll be most displeased to see_ me _, much less end up here._

"Kelli," He crooned with an uncharacteristically warm smile. This set the empousa on edge, but her trembling abated. "You have done very well. You shall have your pick of the hellhounds and perhaps the soul of a mugger or two."

"Thank you, my lord!"

"Kelli… send in Iapetus. I have need of his talents."

Kelli bared her fangs in a grotesque smile. "Of course, my Lord Kronos."

The Titan of Time smiled mechanically to himself as Kelli left the chamber. He reclined back into his throne with sense of contentment. He wasn't long for this world, since his recent defeat. Kronos knew he would fade soon… he only hoped he would be able to atone for his sins before his time came.

 **xxxxx**

 **Damn, who would've seen that one coming? I sure didn't!**

"… **Heh," he chuckled with an evil grin.**

 **Does this qualify as a cliff-hanger? Aren't I a stinker? HAHAHA!**

 **Thank you, my beautiful readers!**


	9. Ch 9: Call to Order

**I apologize for the late update. Things have been really hectic this last week and I'm trying to get back in my groove now that school is over for winter break. I hope you all enjoyed last chapter, as well as the blossoming bromance between Percy and Jason. All the stories I've read with Percy and Jason always had them act and see each other like brothers, and I found that to be really cool. Makes me think of the brotherhood I have with my friends.**

 **Anyway, on to some RR:**

 **GodJax: I'm runnin' out of ways to thank you for your reviews, my friend. Truly one of my most loyal followers and I appreciate it more and more with each review. Thank you very much, my friend! And thank you for expressing your concern with my late update!**

 **Charlee: Charles, old chap, once again you have offered great advice and a great review. I commend you, my friend. As for the Order appearance… well… you may just get your wish…**

 **Evyplayz121: Ah, ah, my friend. Can't go spoiling one of the best parts, now can we?**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxxxx**

The morning after our group of demigods left Camp Jupiter, they could be found all huddled around a large table in what Leo referred to as the 'War Room'. It was 8 am and most of the group had just woken up, if their bleary eyes and the way they cradled mugs of coffee were any indication. The War Room was aptly named, containing a large round table that could comfortably seat a dozen people, rows upon rows of swords, shield, spears and bows lined the walls, and a large map of the world had been painted on the table.

Annabeth and Leo had done the incredible and made the map interactive by integrating technology that had been designed by Daedalus. Annabeth would always go on these long lectures about all the exciting and amazing things she'd found in that state-of-the-art laptop she'd received from the designer of the Labyrinth, and Percy and Thalia would try to follow her, but they aren't exactly scholars, so they ended up tuning out a lot.

Percy was startled at how well Leo and Annabeth interacted with one another; seamlessly transitioning through discussions about architecture and machining. Two subjects that Percy was surprised to learn went hand in hand. "Ladies-Man" Leo Valdez was shockingly tame when conversing with the grey-eyed girl, his hyperactive nature noticeably calmer and his terrible suaveness was replaced with a more charming and passionate machinist.

Thalia and Percy also noticed how Annabeth would visibly brighten when Leo would enter the same room as the blonde. The green and blue-eyed couple could see the unspoken attraction between the two and had to snicker quietly to themselves, as they were quite sure their friends were completely oblivious to the fact.

The Son of Chaos was shaken from his musing when Jason bumped his shoulder. He glanced up at the blond boy, who tipped his head towards the room as a whole. Percy looked around and smiled tiredly when he realized everyone was present and accounted for.

"Morning, everyone. Hope you all had a good night's sleep?" He chuckled when everyone groaned in response. "I know, I know. As soon as we finish here, you guys can go back to sleep for a couple more hours."

Jason reached over and pressed a button on the side of the table next to his and Percy's seats. There was a sound like a small turbo winding up which bottomed out to a quiet hum when it reached its peak. The map almost immediately lit up and a 3D projection blinked into life over the tabletop, showing their current position with a bright red caricature of a ship which floated over a surprisingly detailed topographical map of Northern America.

"We are currently heading East as a respectable speed," Jason began, pointing at the small ship icon that was slowly, but steadily, moving on the map. "As you all know, our objective is to locate the Athena Parthenos and deliver it to Greece - more specifically, the original Mount Olympus - as soon as possible."

Percy stepped up and carried on where Jason left off. "Thanks to Leo and Annabeth, this ship is more than capable of helping us get this done. Our only problem at the moment; actually _locating_ the statue."

"I might have an answer to that," Piper piped up quietly, her hand raised. Everyone turned to listen while they sipped their coffee or morning tea. "My dagger, Katoptris, used to belong to Helen of Troy. It has the ability to show its wielder visions, Helen used this during the war. Last night, I was shown a vision that Bacchus was in Kansas. Maybe the Gods could help us locate the statue."

Jason and Percy glanced at each other and seemed to have a silent discussion. This drew some odd looks and surprised expressions. Too most of the group, these two were at each other's throats only a couple of days ago, and now they were almost perfect co-leaders. Thalia was practically glowing that her brother and her boyfriend were getting along so well.

Nico watched the interaction from his shadowy corner with a small twinge of jealousy. The Son of Hades had harbored a secret crush for Percy for the last couple years, and even though he was happy that Thalia and Percy were together, he couldn't help but feel this way. He placated himself with the thought that Percy would always be his friend, no matter the situation.

"Alright," Percy finally replied. He turned to Piper with a curious look. "It's worth a shot. Where in Kansas?"

"Topeka."

Leo groaned and leaned forward to rest his head on the table. "Why Topeka? Kansas is nothing but corn fields and tractors!" (I got nothing against Kansas.)

"Leo," Percy said after a brief chuckle. "Set our course, if you would." The Son of Hephaestus drained the last of his coffee and nodded before leaving the room. Percy turned to the group as a whole and smirked at their hopeful and tired expressions. "The rest of you… you're free to go."

Like a herd of centaur, the remaining campers and creatures stampeded from the War Room in search of their warm, albeit small, beds. Jason couldn't help but smirk at the sight.

Percy glanced over at his blond friend and smirked at the longing look he shot Piper as she left the room. "Go on, Grace. Unwise to keep a woman waiting."

"Oh, shut it, Jackson," Jason bit back with a small grin.

Grinning at his friend's retreating back, Percy shook his head in amusement. He paused when he felt a very powerful presence appear behind him. Quicker than he could think, Percy pulled Backbiter from his wrist and spun around, prepared for an attack.

"Is that any way to greet your favorite aunt?" Order asked flatly, a perfectly formed eyebrow raised.

The Primordial goddess was dressed in white capris, a soft, golden halter-top, and gold flats. Her snow-white hair had been shortened and lay in perfect curls around her shoulders.

Percy grinned widely, put away his blade and threw his arms around the goddess in a tight embrace. Order's musical laughter filled the room as she returned her nephew's embrace.

"Hello, my little warrior," Order greeted softly.

"I can't believe you're here," Percy replied, pulling away to stare at his aunt, as if making sure she was really there. "I mean, Dad showing up yesterday was a shock, but you being here… I never thought I'd see you, or Dad, outside of my dreamscape."

Order smiled sadly and dropped a kiss on Percy's forehead. "I'm sorry, little warrior. You know why we couldn't show ourselves before. Things will be different now; the gods are aware you are our champion."

"They know?!" Percy yelped, his eyes wide with alarm. Order chuckled and raised a hand in a calming gesture.

"Relax, Perseus," Order said, "they do not know the full truth."

"Oh… heh," Percy smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Right… I knew that."

Order shook her head and moved to sit at the table, Percy only a step behind her. The Primordial examined the three-dimensional projection with clear interest and fascination.

"Remarkable," Order stated. "Humans truly create the most wonderous things."

Percy didn't say anything, simply watching his aunt with amusement. She always got this way when she discovered even the most mundane of human invention.

"Don't give me that look," Order scolded sternly, though her pure-white eyes glimmered with humor.

She turned in her chair and took a moment to really take in her nephew. He looked healthy and fit and she wouldn't doubt for a moment that he had a gaggle of girls chasing after him. With his short, slightly shaggy, black hair and expressive eyes that could change depending on his mood, Percy was most likely beating the girls off with a stick. Focusing on her aural sight, she read his aura and was both pleased and shocked at how powerful it had grown. He had a tight rein on it at the moment, but Order could feel the power rolling off of him in waves, licking at the barrier Percy had constructed over it like hungry flames. It still confused and amazed the ancient primordial that his aura could both flicker like flames and flow like water, as it was something she had never seen before in all her years.

"You look well, little warrior," Order commented with a proud smile. "You've kept up with your exercises? Running, weights," her brow arched challengingly, "your sword forms?"

Percy nodded with a wide smile, "The Little Tiber makes a good track, my tent had a weight room and most of these Romans are pretty good with a sword."

"Good," Order stated with a pleased look. "I won't have my first and only student being lazy and start lacking in staying in shape," she teased with a smirk.

"Yes, mother," Percy replied with good natured sarcasm.

"Speaking of mothers, when have you last spoken with yours?" Order asked with an eyebrow arched.

Percy froze, and his eyes widened. If anyone had walked in right then and seen Percy's face, they'd have thought he had just been handed a death sentence and would spend the rest of his afterlife being submitted to the Fields of Punishment. "Oh shit."

"Quite," Order stated with amusement. "Perhaps you should call your mother, Perseus. Sooner, rather than later."

"You're absolutely right," Percy replied, his eyes still wide and fearful. "Was there anything else, Auntie? I just remembered I have a call to make."

Order laughed musically at the fact that no matter how brave and fearless her nephew seemed, there was still one person who could put the fear of the gods in him: Sally Jackson.

"There is only one thing, little warrior," she finally replied after she got her laughter under control. "Your father told you he would lend aid on your quest, and I have come to tell you I will be providing aid as well. While your father and I are not as confined by the ancient laws as the Gods, we are still limited in what we _can_ do.

"That daughter of Aphrodite was correct that Bacchus would be in Kansas, however it will end up more of a hindrance than help," Order swiped her hand through the air and something small and square popped into existence. She snatched it from the air and handed it to Percy. "This is an ancient compass that will come in handy in finding the Parthenos. A Caribbean voodoo sorceress from many centuries ago created it and has gifted it to many over the years. The spell she placed on it is said to point towards the thing you desire most."

Percy turned the compass over in his hands and was that impressed by the craftsmanship. It was a square, wooden box with the corners sanded flat. A small half-sphere sat atop the lid and the whole thing was painted black with gold filigree along the edges. The inside of the instrument was just as mundane; a simple, metal disc, decorated with the compass rose, floated under a sundial attached to the instrument with three spokes.

"Doesn't look like much," Percy muttered, tapping the dial a few times. The compass spun sporadically, would stop for a few seconds, then begin to spin again. "Honestly, Auntie, I think it's broken."

Order chuckled and shook her head, "I assure you, Perseus, it works just fine. Simply think of what you wish to find and follow the arrow. The spinning dial and the worn appearance was intentional; a facade to disinterest thieves."

Turning the compass around in his hands and noticed a small carving on the bottom of it; _**C.J.S.**_ "What's this?" Percy asked.

"I believe those are the initials of the previous owner," Order replied, examining the carving herself. "I believe he was a pirate captain almost three centuries ago."

"That's interesting," Percy murmured, his eyes transfixed on the little compass. Order watched him for a moment and cleared her throat, drawing her nephew's attention.

"Don't you have a call to make?" Percy's eyes went wide and nearly face-palmed.

"Crap!" He jumped up and almost ran towards the door. He stopped, turned back, ran to Order and threw his arms around her in a tight hug. "Bye, Auntie. It was great to finally see you again."

Order wrapped the boy in a hug and kissed his cheek. "It was great to see you as well, little warrior. I will see you soon."

The Primordial watched her nephew leave with a heavy heart, wishing the need for all this subterfuge with the Olympian Council wasn't necessary. She wanted to spend her immortal life with Percy, watch him grow, find love, marry and have a few godlings. She placated herself with the fact that this would all be over soon, and they could be a real family. With a wistful sigh, Order snapped her fingers and disappeared in a bright flash of white light.

 **xxxxx**

Thalia leaned against the wall of her and Percy's cabin with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. She was watching Percy pace their cabin, talking to his mother on a prototype cell phone that Leo had developed. He claimed it would allow demigods to send and receive calls without the risk of being hunted by monsters. It was in its early stages, so calls were all it was capable of, but Thalia thought it was brilliant.

"Mom… can I… let me just… yes, I know, but…," Percy sighed as he was once again cut off by his shouting mother. He glared at Thalia when he heard her snicker quietly. "Okay… okay… yes, mom, you know I would never go off the grid for three months willingly… of course… yes ma'am… yes ma'am… I'm sorry for worrying you…"

Thalia half listened as the conversation continued. Percy told his mother all about what had happened since he disappeared, and why he had essentially vanished. When he told his mother about the quest they were currently on, Thalia's brow shot up at the shouting she could hear clearly over the small speaker of the phone. Percy calmed her down after a few minutes and the conversation was turned to what had been going on in Manhattan since he'd left. There was a brief pause and Thalia arched an eyebrow when Percy froze and just stood there gaping at nothing.

"What? Really? That's great, mom! Wow… okay, well tell Paul congrats for me… okay, I will… I love you too and I'll see you when I return," Percy pressed the end button, sat on the edge of his bed and fell back on the mattress with a heavy sigh.

"So… you have a nice chat?" Thalia asked with another snicker.

"I'm going to be a half-brother," Percy stated flatly. Her laughter stopped immediately, and her eyes grew wide.

"What."

Percy sat up and looked at Thalia. "Mom's pregnant; she and Paul are having a baby."

"Holy shit…" was all Thalia could manage. The shock of a new baby left her dumbfounded and… well, shocked.

"You can say that again," Percy muttered. He flopped back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling with a blank face.

Thalia knew that look all too well. This was Percy's "Coping Face". He essentially closes off any outward expression and attempts to deal with and or process something life-changing. Like finding out your mother is having a baby for instance.

She pushed off the wall and crossed the room to sit next to him on the bed. She shifted his head into her lap and began carding her fingers through his short hair.

"What are you thinking?" Thalia asked gently, her voice soft and comforting, a side she showed only to Percy.

"Confused and… afraid," Percy admitted after a moment. His tight expression began to smooth out under his girlfriend's ministrations and his eyes closed as he started to relax.

"Why are you scared, love?" Thalia softly asked.

Percy snorted and opened his eyes to look up into those electric-blue pools he had fallen in love with. "Look at my life, Angel. I'm a freaking demigod – demi _-primordial_. My life is full of monsters and danger and egomaniacal deities who strive to make my life a living hell and would love nothing my than to cast me into hellfire and rip me to pieces! How could I ever be anywhere even near my family without putting them in danger?," Percy felt his eyes get a little misty as he gazed into Thalia's worried eyes. "I'm not scared for me, Thals… I'm scared for my family."

Thalia placed her hands gently on Percy's face and gazed into his eyes with a fierce and loving look. "I understand you're scared, love. I'm fear every day that some monster or immortal is going to kill you and it makes me feel like my heart might stop every time you go off to fight. Gods," Thalia sniffed as tears filled her eyes. "I'm terrified that one day you might not be there, and I'll be all alone. I'm scared too, Percy, but I'm not pushing you away, am I? Sometimes we have to embrace that fear and learn to live with it. You want to be with your family, right?"

Percy nodded dumbly, his eyes wide.

"Then be selfish for once, Barnacle Brain, and be with your family," Thalia scolded. "You spent your whole life training to protect everyone else and save the world. Well it's time Perseus Jackson got a chance to do things for _himself_ , not just for others. Fuck anyone who thinks otherwise." Percy's jaw dropped; Thalia never used that strong of language.

Before he had a chance to respond, Thalia swooped down and captured his lips in a searing kiss that left his head spinning and his eyes glazed over. Once his mind cleared up he reciprocated and the two shared a passionate kiss that left the two feeling like fireworks were going off and like electricity was coursing through them. When they separated, the couple tried to catch their breaths while staring into each other's eyes.

"What was that for?" Percy asked softly, gently caressing Thalia's cheek.

"Because I love you," Thalia replied simply, leaning into Percy's touch and closing her eyes.

Percy leaned up and pecked her on the lips. "I love you too, Sparky."

Thalia grinned at the nickname and knew _her_ Percy was back to his old self. The two began to lean into one another, ready to engage in another heated makeout session when a series of hard raps on the door interrupted them.

"What?!" Percy shouted in annoyance. Thalia giggled and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"Uh, sorry, Aquaman," Leo's voice squeaked through the closed door, "but we've got a bit of a situation out here. Kind of an 'all hands, on deck' situation."

Percy breathed a heavy sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "All right, I'll be out in a minute."

"It never ends, does it?" Thalia asked once the sound of Leo's work boots faded away.

Percy nodded and slowly sat up, groaning as he did so. "No, it really doesn't."

 **xxxxx**

 **Felt it was time for a little heart-to-heart chapter and some fluffiness. This is where things get REALLY AU, so I won't be going over every little encounter with monsters the canon Seven had on this quest. Hence the inclusion of the compass. Speaking of, anyone figure out what the compass is or who it belongs to? Free cookie and a shout out for the first person who gets it!**

 **Updates may become a bit infrequent from now on. I apologize for that, but it's the holidays and my vacation, I hope you all understand.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Thank you, my beautiful readers!**


	10. Ch 10: Beauty and the Birds

**Welcome back, my lovelies, Mistah J here with another exciting new update. That's right, it's that time of the week again when I bring a little more joy into this small world of PJO fics. First off, let me start by giving** **dragonoid9810** **a shout out for being the first to figure out the cameo in last chapter. I'm sure the rest of you figured it out too, but their review was first.**

 **But good job to the rest of you for figuring it out too! Then again, I didn't really make it challenging, did I? I'll have to work on that…**

 **Also,** **Charlee** **, thank you for correcting me. I** _ **knew**_ **it should be the 1700's but I'm like super scatterbrained so I'm not surprised I fudged on that detail. I've gone back and made the correction. Can't have my story being inaccurate, now can I?**

 **Anyway, thank you all for the kind reviews, and I hope to see more from you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Begin Chapter~**

"Shit," Percy cursed, raising _Void Breaker_ to block the iron-like, bronze beak that was heading towards his face. "Leo! Get us the hell out of here!"

"Workin' on it boss!" Leo shouted, his hands dancing frantically across the totaled control panel.

It was only two days into their journey, that the Seven and their friends ran into their first batch of monsters; Stymphalian Birds. Massive, hawk-like birds with razor-sharp feathers and bronze beaks. The same monsters Heracles faced as one of his labors. All across the _Argo II_ was a scene of utter chaos. Spine-chilling screeching of murderous eagles rang out through the clanging of swords and spears.

The Grace siblings were throwing lightning left and right, sometimes frying the monsters with ease. Frank had shifted into a massive eagle and had taken to the air to try and beat back the fierce birds of prey. Percy was utilizing every aspect of his control over water that he could; freezing the water vapor in the air to create wickedly sharp shards of ice, forming large orbs of water to capture the birds, and attempting to slice or stab through the monsters with his sword and spear.

Annabeth stood alongside Leo, trying vainly to fix the damage the birds had caused to the control panel. Nico had somehow summoned skeletal birds of prey and Gleeson the satyr was running around shouting obscenities and swing a huge club at the incoming monsters.

"HAHA! Take _that_ you overgrown pigeons!" Gleeson shouted manically, bringing his club down on the neck of one of the monstrous birds.

"Okay… okay…," Leo muttered, his nimble fingers weaving in and around the wires in the panel. "Red to green and blue to yellow… connect these two… quick splice and a wire nut there… replace this fuse… aaaand," there was a spark and the panel rebooted and a pleasant hum filled his ears. "Bingo!" He slammed the access panel shut and wiped his hands on a rag. Leo turned to Annabeth with a wide grin. "Throw the switch, Wise Girl!"

Annabeth grinned, fighting the heat that was rising in her cheeks and grabbed the big red lever Leo was referring to. She pulled it towards her and the ship shuddered under their feet for a few seconds and a loud whine started, like a turbo winding up.

"It's… ALIVE!" Leo cried, raising his arms and throwing his head back to cackle maniacally.

"Leo!" The mechanic paused and turned his head to Annabeth. The blonde girl was glaring at him. "Big ass birds? Self-Defense Algorithm?! Laugh later, Fire Boy!"

"Um… right, heh," Leo chuckled nervously and stepped up to the control panel.

Now, most control panels you find in movies are typically fitted with numerous buttons and levers, knobs and gauges, maybe a steering wheel or something… well, Leo's control panel on the _Argo II_ wasn't _typical_. The ship came equipped with a myriad of strategically placed outer cameras, all of which provided feed to a large, LCD television mounted on the wall behind the control console. The console itself was fitted with what looked like a Wii remote and num-chuk, a GameCube controller and a pair of chopsticks.

Annabeth watched with a sense of awe as Leo danced, button-mashed and plucked his way through the controls with masterful ease. Seconds later a pleasantly calm, feminine and robotic voice rang through the ship's PA system.

"Weapons system: Armed. Initiating Self-Defense Protocol: Sigma Beta One."

A klaxon blared, and the battle paused. Stymphalian Birds hovered, their beady eyes searching for the source of the alarm. The crew glanced at one another and slowly lowered their weapons. Percy grinned, a crazed glint in his eye.

"It's show time!"

With that, the ship exploded into action. Bronze and wooden panels slid out of place, small gatling turrets rose to fill the space. Net launchers and miniaturized Hydro Canons unfolded from their hidden perches, and laser-assisted tracking cameras clicked on, emitting red beams. The guns began to spin and click, their lasers searching for the attacking creatures. The birds erupted into chaos and began to scramble as bullets made of celestial bronze and imperial gold began to fill the air and the canons began pumping out powerful torrents of scalding water.

The onslaught was over quicker than it had begun. The screeches and squawks began to die out as the monsters were reduced to golden dust and puddles of watery ash. A collective sigh rang out through the crew - except for Gleeson, that is. The crazy satyr was trotting all around the ship, beating the wet clumps of golden sand with his club and daring the birds to reform so he could beat them to death all over again.

Percy and Jason began walking around the ship, using their powers over water and wind respectively, to clean and dry the ship with ease. Jason clasped his right shoulder with his left hand and began rotating his arm, sighing when he heard a satisfying pop.

"Alright there, Superman?" Percy asked with a grin.

"Damn birds are tougher than they look," Jason grimaced, cracking his neck. "Damn near threw my shoulder out when I tried to cut the head off one."

"Jason, Percy!" The two turned as Piper and Thalia approached them.

"Hey, Pipes," Jason greeted, smiling warmly at the girl. Piper blushed a bit under his warm gaze and returned the smile.

"Hey, Sparky," Percy greeted Thalia, pulling the girl into his side in a half-hug. Thalia sighed happily and wrapped her arm around her boyfriend's waist. "Everyone all right?"

Piper nodded, smiling happily at the strong connection the son of the sea and the daughter of lightning had between them. As a daughter of the goddess of Love, she couldn't help but admire and appreciate the feeling of true love she sensed between those two. Jason looked uncomfortable with the way the couple so boldly displayed their affection, but he learned his lesson about making a fuss over it. A very painful lesson.

 **~Flashback to Yesterday~**

"Oh for the love of… could you two _not_ do that?" Percy and Thalia separated from their kiss to find Jason looking uncomfortable a few feet away from them.

"What's the matter, Sparkles?" Percy asked playfully, snaking his arm around Thalia's waist. "Uncomfortable?"

"Very," Jason replied without hesitation, glaring slightly at the son of the sea. "I don't enjoy watching my sister sucking face."

"I should hope not," Percy stated with mock horror. Then, just tick off the son of Jupiter, he leaned down and smacked a big kiss on Thalia's pouty lips.

Jason rolled his eyes and groaned. "Will you two get a room?" He asked rhetorically, using the age-old byword.

"We already do," Percy commented with a shrug. Jason froze and turned his electric-blue glare on Percy.

"You already do… what?" He asked, his voice low and dangerously calm. Thalia's eyes narrowed slightly: she knew that tone. She herself had used it often enough.

Percy either ignored or was ignorant to Jason's growing anger and shrugged again. "We already have a room."

"Together?" Again, Jason's voice was deadly calm but shaky with anger.

"Uh… yeah?" Percy finally took notice of Jason's rising anger and felt… well, not nervous. Perhaps, slightly wary?

Jason's fingers began to twitch, and his hand slowly reached for the gold coin in his pocket, every brotherly instinct in his brain telling him to cut his sister's boyfriend down and string him up by his thumbs. Thalia caught the action and her glare intensified. Sparks began to crackle and lance off her body. Jason froze at the sight and his eyes widened fearfully.

"Don't. Even. Think about it," Thalia warned in a low, dangerous tone. She saw Jason hesitate for a second that just pissed her off even more. "Come here," Thalia growled, grabbing Jason by the wrist and dragging him towards the War Room.

Percy stood there, watching the two disappear into the War Room. Leo was walking by and slowed when he spotted Percy, looking confused and slightly amused.

"What's up, Aquaman?" Leo said in greeting, coming to stand by Percy.

"Hey, Leo," Percy replied, still watching the door. He could hear Thalia's muffled shouting and he smirked.

"What, uh, what are you doin'?" Leo asked, looking between Percy and the closed door of his War Room.

"Thalia is chewing Jason out," Percy said with a snicker, pointing at the door. "Listen."

Leo turned his ear towards the door and, sure enough, he could hear the daughter of Zeus shouting and yelling angrily. "Yikes… what'd he do, so I can make sure I don't do the same?"

"He complained about me and Thalia being 'intimate' in public and almost pulled his sword," Percy explained. "Thalia didn't like that, so she's giving him a talking down." Leo snickered.

"I've seen Sparky angry," Leo commented, "poor bastard."

The two friends jumped when they hear a raised shout, followed by a loud crash and a crack like a thunder clap. There was a pause and the door slowly creaked open, plumes of smoke poured out, followed by a cringing, wincing Jason and a smugly smiling Thalia. Jason's hair was standing on end and smoking slightly, his shirt was singed, and he was favoring his left side. Jason walked up to Percy, with Thalia close beside him, and sighed wearily.

"Perseus, I apologize for my actions…" he cringed again when Thalia elbowed him in the ribs. "And for almost freaking out when you said you and Thalia share a cabin. It was uncalled for; my sister is her own woman and can make her own choices and… and I'm… do I _have_ to say it?"

Thalia glared at him and nodded slowly. Jason sighed heavily and wouldn't meet Leo or Percy's eyes.

"And I'm an uptight jackass, with a stick still wedged up my ass." Jason glanced over at his smugly smiling sister, ignoring the snickering of the two boys. "Happy?"

"Very," Thalia replied brightly, standing on her toes to peck Jason on the cheek. "Thanks, little brother."

Jason grimaced and started to walk away, most likely heading for the infirmary. Percy and Leo turned to Thalia with wide, fearful eyes and felt unnerved by the triumphant looking smile on her face.

"You can be a scary woman sometimes, babe," Percy commented. Thalia merely smiled brightly and stood on her toes to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Thank you, I know," she replied. She waved to Leo and walked away, a slight spring in her step and a scary smile on her face.

Leo shook his head as they watched her walk away and he turned to Percy with a wary look on his face. "Your girlfriend is fucking terrifying."

"You're telling me," Percy replied, still staring down the hall where Thalia had disappeared.

 **~Flashback Over~**

"Great!" Percy exclaimed, breaking Jason from his flashback. "Let's all gather in the War Room and figure out the best flight path to Greece."

Piper grabbed Jason's arm and started dragging him away. "We'll round everyone up, see you two in ten minutes!"

"What's that all about?" Percy muttered to no one in particular. He felt eyes on him and looked down to see Thalia smiling up at him with a strange glint in her eyes. He arched an eyebrow and smiled. "What?"

"Oh, nothing," Thalia replied with a coy smile. She began to idly trace a long scar on Percy's bicep, smiling wider when she felt him shiver under her soft caress. "I was just thinking how hot you looked, fighting off those birds…"

"O-oh?" Percy said articulately, stammering slightly.

"Mhmm," Thalia hummed. "C'mon, let's head to our cabin…" she began tugging on his arm and half-pulled half-dragged the still stuttering son of Chaos towards their shared cabin.

"Uhm… w-why?" Percy asked, his eyes wide.

Thalia stopped and turned to her boyfriend with her eyebrow arched with a flat look. "We have ten minutes until the meeting and our own cabin… you figure it out, Barnacle Brain."

"Oh," his brow furrowed as he slowly began to put the pieces together. Thalia swore she heard a click when his eyes went wide, and his eyebrows almost shot off his face when he finally figured it out, "ooooh!"

"Yeah, oh," Thalia confirmed with an eye roll.

Percy grinned sheepishly before he picked Thalia up and threw her over his shoulder, earning a squeal and a giggle from the girl. "Percy!"

He didn't reply and just continued walking towards their cabin, the raven-haired girl playfully smacking and punching his well-muscled back. Those scattered on the deck watched the scene with amusement as the couple disappeared into their cabin.

 **~Break~**

The crew of the _Argo II_ simply stared at Percy for a long, awkward moment, most of them not quite believing what he had just told them.

"So, let me see if I got this straight," Frank began with a dubious expression. "Lady Order - _the_ Lady Order - co-creator of the Universe - visited you and gave you a magic compass that points to whatever you want most? Right here? In this room?"

"... pretty much," Percy confirmed with a nod. Frank just stared for a second then nodded and sat down.

Leo looked absolutely ecstatic at the idea of such an ingenious invention. "The compass must have a self-guidance computational matrix with a cerebral scanning system that-"

Annabeth placed her hand on the babbling Leo's shoulder. "Leo."

"Yes?"

"Be quiet."

"Yes, ma'am," Leo immediately complied and started fiddling with one of his various gizmos that he hid away in his magical tool belt. The group snickered and chuckled at the two oblivious lovebirds.

"Anyway," Percy began, still smirking. "Yes, this compass with give us a heading. So far the needle has been pointing East, so we need to just keep heading that direction until we reach our destination."

"While simultaneously avoiding whatever mean-and-ugly Gaea throws our way and her giant children," Nico snarked, lounging in his shadowy corner.

"Right, that too," Percy said with a nod.

"Where is the final destination?" Hazel asked with her hand raised.

"I'm not sure exactly where," Percy admitted, "but I'm pretty sure it'll be in Rome. Which makes sense, considering the ancient Romans were the ones who had stolen the statue in the first place."

"Makes sense," Jason chimed in. "Only problem is, they wouldn't have left it in an easy-to-find location. They'd have hidden it, and quite well too."

Leo groaned and leaned his head against the table with a thump. "Why do I get the feeling it's being guarded by a big, beastly monster?"

"Well, if it is, I'll show the bastard what Gleeson Hedge is made of!" Hedge growled, hefting his prized club proudly.

"We're doomed," Leo groaned again.

 **~Time Skip~**

It had taken our heroes almost a week to cross the rest of the United States and the Atlantic Ocean. Along the way they encountered several monsters, both on land and in sea. Earthborn and sea monsters, even the occasional flock of harpies and more Stymphalian birds. A few of the crew had received injuries, but nothing serious or fatal. Frank had broken a wing in his eagle form when a Stymphalian drilled into him with its bronze beak. The poor boy had to remain as an eagle for nearly a day while Hazel and Piper helped splint the bone and start feeding him small amounts of nectar and ambrosia.

Jason and Percy had nearly killed each other when a couple of homicidal spirits known as Eidolons, possessed them and forced the pair to fight, nearly running each other through with their swords. A couple of quick donkey-kicks to the head from Blackjack - who had shown up only a moment after the fight began - and the two were knocked out and the spirits banished.

The _Argo II_ had passed the Strait of Bonifacio sometime before dawn while everyone was asleep - their first decent night's sleep since the quest had begun - and the blurry coastline of Italy had come into view just as the sun had begun to rise. Percy was the first one awake and on deck - his years of training had hardwired him to be an early riser - and he took a moment to gaze at the horizon. His inherent sense of direction at sea told him it would be another hour before they reached the coast if they continued their current speed, so he took this rare moment of peace to truly appreciate the scenery that was laid out before him.

The rising sun was casting long rays on the waters below, painting the waves a mix of fiery reds and oranges. The sky itself had faded to that perfect blend of blue, purple and orange that accompanied the sunrise. For once in his life, despite the impending danger and apocalyptic situation, Percy felt at peace with the world and his life. For the several moments that he stood on the deck, gazing out at the natural beauty lain before him, he felt as though all would be right with the world. That he and his friends, as he had told Jason a week ago, would come out the other side of this bruises and bloody, with big, stupid smiled on their faces.

"Hey," a soft, tired voice whispered beside him. He glanced over to find Thalia standing next to him, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Hey," he replied, moving to stand behind her and wrapping his arms around her middle.

The two stood that way for a while, Percy's chin resting on the top of her head and Thalia leaned back in his warm embrace. The pair of them watching the sunrise together.

"What are doing out here this early?" Thalia asked curiously, snuggling deeper into her boyfriend's chest.

"Just admiring the view and doing some thinking," he replied after beat.

"That's dangerous," Thalia said jokingly, giggling when Percy poked her side playfully.

She tilted her head up and studied her boyfriend's face, slightly shocked at how relaxed he appeared. His face was free of the tension he always carried, slack with a small, happy smile on his face. His, now emerald-green eyes, shining brightly and full of peace. Those who knew Percy always saw him as this brave, immovable force of nature, the human aspect of a raging hurricane. Powerful and destructive yet always carrying a calmness within him. But for Thalia, Annabeth and Grover, they saw beyond the hardened, sarcastic demeanor and had seen the troubled, anxious boy that hid inside. They saw a man with the world on his shoulders, struggling desperately to keep everything from falling apart. They saw the boy who never knew his birth father well, and longed to be with his true father and his aunt. The boy who had to learn to fight and defend himself and others at a young age so that he could save the world, not once, but twice.

Now, however, on the deck of this ship, in the early hours of the morning, Thalia saw the Percy she fell in love with. The man who had a love and appreciation for all that his father and aunt had created. A man who could make light of any bad situation and always come out on top. A gentle, loving, kind man, who treated her like a goddess, and their friends like family.

Thalia turned around in Percy's embrace and stood on her toes to give him a warm, tender kiss on the lips. Percy jumped a bit in surprise but quickly reciprocated. Thalia nearly melted when his larger, calloused hand reached up to gently cup her cheek as his lips danced across hers. Tears welled up in her eyes and her knees felt weak with the amount of love and tenderness she felt from Percy's kiss.

When they broke apart for air, Percy leaned his forehead against hers and the two stared into each other's eyes. "What was that for?" Percy asked curiously.

"Because I love you," Thalia stated simply with a shrug, practically beaming when she saw his green eyes soften and his mouth stretch into a warm smile.

"I love you too," Percy whispered softly, kissing the top of her head and pulling her close in a warm hug. Thalia closed her eyes and snuggled into his broad chest, practically purring with how content she felt at the moment.

The couple stood there for another hour, lost in the reverence of the beautiful morning. Neither left the other's embrace until the ship began to wake and everyone started moving about. The rest of the morning, as everyone set about preparing to land in Rome later that day, the crew of the _Argo II_ would sometimes pause what they were doing and watch with puzzled expressions as Thalia and Percy went about with their tasks, small, blissfully happy smiles adorning their faces.

 **~End Chapter~**

 **There's more fluff and filling in this chapter than a package of Double-Stuff Oreos.**

 **Didn't feel like detailing every little point of their quest and I did the compass thing last chappy to skip ahead with the more impactful events. Btw, as it has been a while since I last read the books, I have no idea how long it took for them to fly to Rome, or where Arachne's Lair actually is** _ **in**_ **Rome, so I'll probably adlib my own location and go from there.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and please don't forget to leave a review! Seriously, they keep me motivated. Also, I've been working on two other stories on the side. Won't post them yet until I'm done with this one, or until I'm at a good point to post them. I will leave with a hint as to what they are: one is a Fallout fic, the other will be a Star Wars: TFU crossover fic that takes a super AU turn.**

 **Anyway, Thank you, my beautiful readers!**


	11. Ch 11: Look out it's Not Spiderman

**Happy New Year! A special update on the turn of the New Year! That's why this update was delayed. I thought it a good way to make your New Year a good one!**

 **I don't have much to say, other than thank you for your reviews on the last chapter and I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Break~**

 _Mt. Olympus_

 _3rd Person P.o.v_

"Lord Chaos?" The primordial of his name turned from gazing out from the observation platform of Olympus to see Poseidon standing a respectable distance away.

"Yes, Lord Poseidon?" Chaos asked, his voice flat and emotionless.

"I apologize for the intrusion, my Lord," Poseidon started, feeling awkward and nervous in the presence of the Creator. "I was hoping I might ask you a few questions."

"Of course," Chaos replied after a long pause. He turned back to gazing out at the world below, a feeling of disappointment and mild anger for the Olympian standing next him bubbling up.

"How did you choose Percy as your champion?" Poseidon asked, glancing at the Primordial, gripping his trident anxiously. "When?"

"It was shortly after Perseus's defeat of Kronos," Chaos lied easily, having expected this question for a while now. "My sister and I knew Gaea was likely to awaken soon, and so we sought out a half-blood that would be perfect to defend the world. I suppose we should not have been surprised when we discovered said half-blood was the child of prophecy."

Poseidon nodded but didn't respond, instead turning to gaze out at the clouds that steadily wandered by.

"Allow me to ask _you_ a question, Sea God," the Creator's voice was dangerously calm and sharp as a knife. "Why were you never in the boy's life?"

Poseidon reeled as if he'd been slapped and gaped at Chaos. "H-how do you-?"

"Please, I am the Creator, Sea God," Chaos rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You believe I have not kept a close watch on this world? Seen all, heard all?" Before he could put the cork back on his natural anger, it quickly erupted, and the Creator could not hold it back. "You believe I have not witnessed the crimes you and your _precious council_ have committed? Great cities and great armies, rising and falling more quickly than those human roller coasters! Your brother - the youngest, I might add - rules with an iron fist as an arrogant, self-centered bastard who turned his own daughter into a pine tree and attempted to kill your other brother's children before your pact was made. Your brother fears those more powerful than him and has sunk to atrocious and desperate measures in order to endure his reign as King - including the attempted murder of _children_.

"And yet, despite all this, you, and half of the council, undoubtedly some of the most kind-hearted and honorable gods and goddesses in my existence, follow the youngest's lead and kneel on bended knee to him," Chaos forced himself to take a deep breath and calmed his racing heart. Once he was back in control, he turned to an ashamed Poseidon and said in a soft, but firm voice, "I ask again, Lord Poseidon; why did you, arguably the most amicable and bull-headed of the Council, all but abandon your only half-blood child?"

"To keep him safe, at first," Poseidon replied quietly after a moment. "From the first moment I saw him, he radiated the most powerful aura I had ever seen in a half-blood. I feared… I feared my continued presence in his life would put him in danger; that his scent would increase and attract all matter of monsters into his life. I couldn't put the woman I loved and my son in danger like that," he turned away from the Primordial and gazed out on the world below. "I visited as often as I could the first few years. Birthdays and Christmases, mostly. Only for the day, though. When Percy turned three, Zeus and my wife, Amphitrite, began to become suspicious, taking notice of my constant absence. I know what my brother did when he learned of Hades' children. I feared he would do the same to my son should he learn of his existence… so I began to distance myself. My visits became shorter with my time in between each one," Poseidon turned to Chaos with sad eyes. "I did what I did to keep them safe. And it cost me my son, yes… but he was safe."

Chaos nodded slowly, "yes, it kept him safe… for twelve years. Then Perseus was attacked by a Kindly One during a field trip and his mother was attacked by the Minotaur and kidnapped only a week later. All because your brother, the _almighty Zeus_ , could not keep track of his Master Weapon," at Poseidon's look of confusion, Chaos sighed deeply. "Who do you think sent the Minotaur after your lover and your son?"

Poseidon's eyes widened dramatically before they narrowed in anger. Chaos felt the tides shift and watched as the Sea God began to tremble with barely contained rage.

"Zeus sent that monster… after my own flesh and blood?" Poseidon asked, his voice like the calm before a storm. Chaos nodded slowly, his unblinking eyes trained on the angry god.

"All because he did not put his toys away," Chaos stated with a sneer.

Poseidon growled, a rumbling that resonated deep in his chest. His often-kind eyes began to glow with the power of the sea and his trident hummed with angry energy.

"I'll kill him!" Poseidon roared, turning to make towards the council chamber. Before he could take a step, however, he found himself frozen by a field of black mist.

Chaos clucked his tongue quietly and walked around to face Poseidon. "Quell your anger, Lord of the Seas. You honestly believe you stand any chance to face your brother at this moment? Your council is at odds, constantly reverting to your Roman aspects and back again, the fate of the world - the fate of _my_ world - at stake, and the Earth Mother - my daughter - is waking soon to bring about such destruction," Chaos leaned in close to the god and glared at him. "You _will_ quell your anger, Lord Poseidon, or I will condemn you to Atlantis until this whole mess is over with." Chaos straightened and snapped his fingers, releasing Poseidon from his suspended state and the sea god fell to the floor with a thud.

"Why is it," Poseidon groaned as he stood and dusted himself off, "that I feel like a child who was just threatened to be sent to their room?"

"Perhaps it is because you _are_ a child when compared to just how old I am," Chaos remarked with a smirk, his black eyes glittering with amusement behind his dark glasses. "Now, are you going to behave and act like an adult, or must I make good on my _threat_?"

"Alright, alright," Poseidon relented, rolling his eyes and trying very hard not to pout petulantly. He then turned serious and his hard gaze shifted to Chaos. "What do we do about my… _brother_?" He asked with a sneer.

" _We_ ," Chaos started, "will do nothing." Poseidon furrowed his brow in confusion and Chaos continued. "The Gods, nor us Primordials, cannot take on the task of dethroning your brother. You recall the near war you and your brother had almost started when his bolt was stolen? Were the Gods to turn on each other directly, the war would be cataclysmic."

"So who, then?" Poseidon asked with irritation. "If not us, then who?"

"Simple," Chaos shrugged, "my champion."

"Your champion…? Percy?" Poseidon stared at Chaos incredulously. "My _son_? You want to pitch my son in a one-sided fight against the King of the Gods?!" The Sea God was practically shouting at this point, his eyes beginning to glow once again.

"Calm yourself, or I will," Chaos warned, his voice quiet but threatening, his hand raised, and fingers poised to snap. Poseidon glared for a brief pause then took a slow, deep breath. "Good," Chaos said with a nod. "Perseus is the ideal candidate for this task. At the center of not one but _two_ prophecies, and undoubtedly the strongest half-blood in centuries? There is no one else, be they human or god, who could pull this off. That is a guarantee."

"That… makes a lot of sense," Poseidon relented, slumping on to a nearby bench with a heavy sigh. "I just wish it didn't have to be him." He looked up at Chaos with sad eyes. "I know I've been a terrible father to Percy. I did the very thing I swore not to do the day I first saw my son; to not abandon him like Zeus and his own children. But I love Percy. He's my pride and joy and everything a father could hope for in a son," Poseidon sighed again and gripped his trident tight. "He has been through so much already… he never deserved all this; the fighting, the wars… he never deserved to have the life of a demigod."

"You're correct," Chaos agreed, sighing as well, his hands sliding into his pants pockets. "Perseus is a kind and selfless young man. I understand his younger years were very happy and filled with love as all children's lives should be. But, Perseus is the best bet this world has in surviving."

"I know," Poseidon stated sharply. His shoulders slumped, and his head bowed. "I just wish it weren't so."

"As do I-" Chaos cut himself off and stiffened, his shoulders bunching up and a scowl marred his face. Poseidon glanced up and was alarmed at the Creator's expression.

"What is it?" Poseidon asked.

"Something has happened to Perseus," Chaos replied, his brow furrowed behind his glasses and his scowl deepening. "I… I can no longer sense him on the mortal plane."

"What does that mean?" Poseidon's voice had a tone of worried urgency.

"That Perseus has disappeared from Earth. He is not dead," Chaos assured, seeing Poseidon's eyes widen in fear. "Simply… gone," Chaos paused to think and felt a sense of grim foreboding wash over him. "There are only two places where my sight is blocked."

"Where?" Was Poseidon's quiet question.

"An Olympian's domain… and Tartarus," Chaos replied, his face grave. Poseidon's eyes went wide, and his trident clattered to the ground.

"No…"

 **~Line Break~**

 _Percy P.o.v_

 _Rome, Italy_

I cursed angrily and glared at the compass in my hand. We traveled all this way, fought through all those monsters, just to find ourselves in a Void be damned car park! Everywhere I walked on the lower level of this car port the compass needle just kept spinning. Seems like it finally broke.

"Fuck!" I flung the compass across the lot, slightly satisfied when I heard the damned thing clatter against a support column.

"Percy, calm down," Thalia admonished sternly.

I spun around, intent on snarling out a callous retort, but the words died in my throat at the sight of my friends faces. Each of them were looking nervous or fearful, constantly glancing left or right as if they felt something ominous nearby. My anger evaporated, and I shot Thalia an apologetic look. She gave me a hard look but nodded her acceptance.

"Nico," I called out. The Prince of the Underworld turned to me with an eyebrow cocked. "Sense anything?"

"There's something powerful here," Nico supplied with a nod. He crouched and laid a hand on the concrete, closing his eyes and splaying his fingers. "Hazel, do you feel that?" The curly-haired girl copied Nico and nodded almost immediately.

"There's a massive cavern about ten-feet below this spot," Hazel confirmed, her brow furrowed. "But it feels… muted. Like the rock is lined with foam or something."

"Foam?" That's odd. I'd never heard of monsters lining cavern walls with foam before. "You sure it's not tiles or something? Like a mosaic? We saw a lot of those in the Labyrinth a few years back." Hazel shook her head and stood.

"No, I would have felt those as well if it were a mosaic. Whatever it is… it's clouding my powers through the rock." I nodded and turned to Leo.

"Any ideas on getting down there, Valdez?" Leo's mouth stretched into a grin that honestly kind of scared me.

"Oh, I've got a few," he replied, pulling a leather bag off his back. He set it down and began rummaging through it, muttering as he pulled out numerous tools and parts. "Let's see… nitro… blasting caps… gonna need those wires… should I use a timer?" Leo asked, but didn't wait for a response. "Nah, I'll use a remote detonator. Where'd I put… ah, there you are," quicker than my eyes could process, Leo pulled several odd pieces from his bag and began assembling them into… oh, by the Void…

"Leo… is that a pipe bomb?"

"Yep! Can someone make a hole, about five-feet down and five-inches wide?" Leo looked up from his bomb and was met with silent, blank looks. "No one?" Crickets chirped. Leo sighed. "Fine, one sec."

He reached into his bag again and started pulling out several clock springs, some gears, a few pieces of scrap metal, a massive drill bit, a Gameboy and a windup key. Less than a minute later, a small automaton, no bigger than a G.I. Joe doll, stood at attention in the middle of our group. The little bot turned to Leo and saluted.

"Orders, sir?" It called out in a tiny voice.

"Drill a hole, soldier!" Leo ordered, pointing to the spot Hazel had had her hand. "Five-feet down and five-inches wide."

"Sir, yes sir!" The bot saluted once more before marching to the indicated spot.

It reached back and grabbed the massive drill bit off it's back, locked it into place on its small arm, and pressed a button on its wrist. Immediately the drill began to spin, slowly revving up faster and faster. It was much louder than I expected and before long, the tiny bot had disappeared in a hole about as wide as my hand. It took a few minutes, on account of the bot's size, and dirt and rock had steadily piled up beside the hole. Finally, the little bot climbed out of the hole and saluted Leo.

"Hole has been drilled, sir! Awaiting orders."

"At ease, soldier," Leo ordered with a salute of his own. "Power down." With that, the little bot's glowing orange eyes dimmed before winking out.

We had stayed silent during the whole ordeal, and each one of us was staring at Leo with various expressions of shock, confusion and stunned awe. Leo looked up after placing the bot in his pack.

"What?" Leo asked, eyebrow arched. We all shook our heads and I couldn't help but chuckle. Leo grinned and flipped a switch on the bomb before dropping it in the hole. "Alright, this is gonna get loud. Everyone move back… um… ten… no! Twenty feet and cover your ears!"

Each of us jogged away from the hole and hid behind concrete barriers and support columns, our hands pressed firmly over our ears. I heard a muffled shout of "fire in the hole!" before my world shook like I'd been caught in the middle of a massive earthquake. Even through my hands I could hear the almighty roar of ignited nitroglycerin and pulverized rock. My ears rang, and my head spun. When everything calmed a moment later, I opened my eyes, slightly disoriented, and began looking around to make sure my friends were alright.

"Everyone good?" I called out over the ringing in my ears. "Sound off!"

"What?" Jason.

"Someone say somethin'?" Leo.

"Fuck! That was loud!" Frank.

"Leo, you asshole!" Thalia.

"Pretty sure the gods heard that!" Hazel.

"Everyone alright?" Annabeth.

"Jason? Are you okay?" Piper.

"GODS DAMN! DO IT AGAIN!" Definitely Hedge.

There was one voice I had yet to hear though, and I started to get worried.

"Nico?" I called out, waving my hands in an attempt to clear some of the dust that floated through the air. I coughed a few times and squinted through the cloud of rubble and dust. "Nico?!"

"Over here," came his slightly strained monotone. I followed his voice and found him standing next to Leo's handiwork; a huge, crumbling, five-foot-wide hole.

"By the Void, Leo," I said, turning to the pyromaniac. "How big did you have to make it?"

"Oops," was Leo's sheepish response. "Must've used too much nitroglycerin. Remind me to subtract five milliliters next time."

"Next time?" Frank parroted nervously. Leo merely shrugged and turned back to the hole. Frank looked even more uncomfortable with that response.

"Alright, form up," I ordered, motioning everyone to the hole. Once everyone was gathered around, we all peered down into the darkness. I whistled a low, impressed tune. "Damn thing goes on for quite a ways."

"Ten-feet down," Hazel reminded. "It felt like a chamber, so it's likely there's another twenty or thirty feet to the ground."

"Great," I said with a groan. "Anyone got an elevator?"

"We've got rope," Jason supplied, absently patting dust off his shirt. I gazed down into the hole for a pause, contemplating our next course of action. However, before I could even think of an idea, Hedge stepped up to the hole.

"Rope? Who needs rope! All or nothin', kiddies!" And with that, the crazy bastard hefted his club and _jumped_. "GERONIMO!"

"Hedge!" I shouted, panicking slightly at the insane satyr's stunt. "Sonuvabitch!" I turned and started pacing, my mind racing at the speed of light, muttering about crazy satyrs and half-baked ideas.

"Percy?" Thalia cautioned, breaking me from my mutterings. I heard the underlying question clearly; what now? I sighed heavily and turned back to my friends.

"Fuck it," I said with a shrug and a heavy sigh. "Go for broke, I guess. Hazel, you said there was some kind of padding on the chamber walls?" The curly-haired girl nodded slowly, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. Shrugging again, I checked that my gear was secured, and my charm bracelet/armory wouldn't shake loose. "Well, if you can't beat 'em… join 'em."

"You're mad," Jason stated, staring at me with wide eyes.

"Thank goodness for that, because if I wasn't this would probably never work," I replied with a grin and turned back to the hole. "Everyone follow my lead. Keep your arms and legs spread eagle and don't panic. Odds are, if whatever that stuff is can block out Hazel's powers, I'd wager it'll cushion our fall."

"Wait," Thalia cried in alarm. "Fall?!"

"Bonzai!" I screamed and launched myself into the abyss. The last thing I heard, before the wind filled my ears, was Thalia's piercing scream of "Percy!"

I didn't have a lot of time to take in the chamber as whole before the ground quickly rushed upwards to meet me. Before impact, however, I noticed a silvery-white, silk-like substance that lined the walls and floor heavily.

My landing could have been a lot worse. At most, I simply got the wind knocked out of me and a bruised shoulder. Groaning, I stood slowly, idly noting that my hands and arms seemed to cling to the ground. The chamber was pitch black, and the only light was the fading sunlight filtering down from the hole above me. I pulled my pack from my back and began digging through it, looking for a flashlight.

"I made it!" I shouted up towards the hole. "Come on down, one at a time! Aha! There ya are."

I pulled out my flashlight, clicked it on and started directing the beam around the chamber. Surprisingly, there wasn't much to see in the small area that the beam of my flashlight could reach. Unlit torches lined the closest wall and nearby columns rose from floor to ceiling. The strange thing was that everything in the chamber, the columns, the floor, the walls, even the ceiling, was covered in this weird, silvery-white substance. It almost looked like… oversized cobwebs…

A scream alerted me that the others had started to jump. Thalia was first, her landing just a bit smoother than mine on account of her powers over the wind. I helped her up and smiled, only to get punched in the face.

"Ah, shit!" I cradled my cheek with one hand and turned to Thalia with wide eyes.

"That's for being a dumbass!" Thalia shouted, glaring at me with sparks running across her body.

"Sorry, Angel," I mumbled, thoroughly chastised. It _was_ a pretty stupid move, in hindsight.

"You should be," She threw her arms around me in a hug, which I quickly returned. "But, I'm glad you're okay."

Before I could respond, I heard several more screams, and one by one, the rest of my friends landed. There were groans and muttered curses as everyone pulled themselves off the ground and stretched out bruised limbs.

"Shit," Frank groaned, massaging his chest with a wince. "That sucked."

"Agreed," Leo chimed in, twisting his body side to side and eliciting several pops from his back with a sigh. "Remember that saying your mom would always say when you were a kid, "if your friends jumped off a bridge, would you jump too?" ... I doubt she had jumping down a thirty-foot hole in mind."

"Valdez," I pointed to the torches lining the wall. "Mind giving us some light?"

"Sure thing, boss," Leo turned to the wall and raised his hands in front of him. His face scrunched up in concentration for a few seconds and was rewarded with his hands catching fire. Aiming his index fingers like guns, he pointed at each torch and shot several small bursts of flames, lighting the torches one by one.

Slowly, but steadily, light began to fill the chamber, and more detail could be seen throughout. Crumbling pillars and columns were stationed at precise points throughout the chamber, and strange, massive tapestries hung on the walls. I noticed the pillars were covered heavily in the strange webbing and seemed to be keeping them together. That sent a shiver down my back; if it weren't for that webbing, this whole room would probably collapse.

"Is that… me?" I heard Frank ask aloud. We all turned around to find him staring up at one of the tapestries and looked up at the weaving.

Sure enough, it was a beautiful weaving of Frank, standing proud with his bow slung across his back and the spear he had received from Mars in his hand. I was taken aback at the attention to detail in the tapestry; from the imitation of light reflecting in his eyes to the individual hairs on his head. It was breathtaking.

" _Di Immortales_ ," Thalia breathed. I turned to find her staring at another tapestry, this one depicting Thalia with spear in hand and _Aegis_ on her arm, a smug smirk on her face. Behind her was me, with my arm around her shoulders and _Void Breaker_ resting on my shoulder, a smile on my face.

"I don't know whether to be impressed or incredibly creeped out," Nico muttered, staring blankly at his own tapestry.

"We need to leave," said a quiet, shaky voice. I turned around to find an ashen-faced Annabeth. Her eyes darted around the chamber wildly and her breathing coming quickly. "Right now."

"Annabeth? What's wrong?" I asked gently. She turned to me with wide eyes and shook her head rapidly.

"Percy, we need-"

"Hey, anyone seen Hedge?" I heard Jason ask, followed by a scream from Hazel. "What the hell?!"

I spun to find everyone staring, with terror filled eyes, at a cocooned, and clearly unconscious, Gleeson Hedge. I heard Annabeth's breaths coming even quicker.

"No. no no no no," she muttered quickly. "It's her… it's her!"

"Who?" I asked, pulling _Void Breaker_ from my wrist.

"It's-!" Annabeth was cut off by the sound of chittering and the sound of something scraping against the stone.

"Ah, finally," a hissing, feminine voice said. The scraping sound came closer. "Someone's come to admire my work." From the still darkened corner of the chamber, came a towering figure. Eight long, spindly, black legs emerged from the shadows, followed by a large, black thorax. Atop the large abdomen was the upper body of a beautiful woman with long, dark hair and red eyes. "Do you like my artwork?"

 _Oh, no,_ I thought with despair. _That's-_

"Arachne!"

 **~Break~**

 **And there we have it. I've been waiting for forever to get to this point, so I can get on to writing about Percy's time in Tartarus. I have a lot of neat ideas bouncing around in the ol' noggin so I'm gonna make it a good one.**

 **So the Poseidon/Chaos discussion was put in to tie-up some loose ends on why Poseidon wasn't part of Percy's life despite his promise. I think I took care of it thoroughly, but I'm not sure. Let me know if you think I cleared things up well enough.**

 **Hope I wrote that last bit well. I tried to make it detailed without going over the top, but I think I did this chapter justice. Tell me what you thought!**

 **Thank you, my beautiful readers! And Happy New Year!**


	12. Ch 12: A Light in the Darkness

**I'm apologize for the delay in updating. It took a while to figure out how I wanted this chapter to go. Anyway, I hope you all had a good New Year! Classes start Monday, and my second class (which is an 8 hour class) starts in a couple of months. On a happy note, my birthday is this coming Wednesday! So, you might consider this chapter to be an early bday present from me!**

 **Anyway, on to the story.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~xxxxx~**

"Arachne!" Annabeth exclaimed with terror. The spider-woman bared her fangs and glared at Annabeth.

"Ah, Athena's Spawn," Arachne spat, literally. A glob of poisonous spit shot from her mouth on to the ground and began to sizzle and smoke on the stone. "Your death tapestry will make an excellent addition to my exhibit."

"Fat chance, you eight-legged puta!" Leo growled, his hand raised and wreathed in flames. Arachne smirked and began to slowly circle us while we huddled together.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Arachne warned with an evil smile. "This beautiful chamber is only held together by my webbing. Lose control of those pretty flames of yours and the whole thing will collapse down around you," the Queen of Spiders' face twisted into a pained snarl, as if remembering something unpleasant. "Being crushed to death by several tons of rock and dirt isn't the most pleasant of ways to die."

"Speaking from experience?" Percy asked aloud, his sword drawn, but pointed towards the ground. Arachne bared her fangs and eyed Percy curiously.

"Perhaps, half-breed," Arachne snarled. "Perhaps, once upon a time, I had _displeased_ a goddess for being as skillful as her. Perhaps this goddess cursed me out of spite, simply because I was on par with her when it came to my weavings," she growled lowly and turned her red eyes on Annabeth. "And perhaps, because of this, I was crushed like the "disgusting spider" that I am."

"Athena," Percy stated calmly. Arachne hissed and fixed her crimson gaze on him.

"So, you know the story." Percy nodded and put his sword away, drawing confused looks from everyone.

"I know the story, yes," Percy replied. "I know you were wronged by the gods. Cursed… simply because you had a gift, and," he swept an arm towards the tapestries, "a beautiful one, at that." Arachne remained silent, watching Percy with an unreadable look in her eyes. Percy took a breath and continued.

"Some of us here before you, have been wronged, in one way or another, by the gods," He glanced at a stone-faced Thalia and a blank-faced Nico. "We know that pain, and the rage that accompanies that pain, Lady Arachne." The Spider Queen quirked an eyebrow in surprise at the title. "We are not on the Earth Mother's side, nor are we on the side of the gods."

"What side do you claim allegiance to then, half-blood?" Arachne asked with curiosity.

"The side of Chaos," Percy stated simply. Arachne's brow shot up in shock.

"The Creator?" She asked breathlessly, eyes wide with disbelief. "Impossible! The Creator faded, long ago!"

"No, he didn't," Percy replied firmly. He raised his left wrist and showed Arachne the symbol of Chaos and Order. The Queen of Spiders' eyes widened dramatically, and her eight legs twitched.

" _Apó to kenó!_ " Arachne breathed, taking a step back in shock. "You wear the symbol of Balance. I can feel its power…"

"I stand before you, Lady Arachne, Queen of the Spiders, not only as a half-blood, but as the Champion of Chaos," Percy took a knee and bowed his head. Thalia caught on to what her boyfriend was trying to accomplish and quickly motioned everyone to follow his lead. Each of them took a knee and bowed their heads. "We kneel before you, in hopes that you may support us - the Agents of Chaos - and allow us to fix this world."

Arachne stood silently for a long, anxious moment, simply observing the prostrated half-bloods before her. She thought for a long moment, debating the pros and cons to siding with these half-bloods. On one hand, she would be defying her mistress, the Earth Mother, the being who allowed Arachne to reform earlier than expected. Her betrayal would see her essence scattered throughout Tartarus, never to reform. However…

Were these half-bloods to complete the prophecy and send the Earth Mother back into her eternal slumber, Arachne would be free of her bonds. Free of this stinking pit beneath an ancient city. The side of Chaos was a neutral party, that sided with neither the gods, nor the giants. What to do…?

"If it would assist in your decision, Lady Arachne," Percy started, his head still bowed, "my Patron's power could free you from your curse…"

Immediately, another pro was added to Arachne's list and her mind was made up.

"You speak truthfully, demigod," Arachne conceded, regarding Percy with a curious but doubtful expression. "If your patron's power can truly free me from this despicable curse… I will support you." Percy grinned and looked up at the Spider Queen.

"I swear it on the Styx, my Lady," a thunderous boom echoed throughout the chamber as the deal was sealed. Arachne arched an eyebrow in amusement and nodded her agreement to terms. Percy stood and raised his arm, his other hand beginning to reach for his bracelet. "If you would allow, I can summon my patron now. Once the curse is lifted, my friends and I must return the Athena Parthenos to Greece in order for this war to end."

"Percy," Annabeth hissed. "Are you sure this is a good idea? She's killed who knows how many children of Athena."

"After being cursed for being on par with a goddess," Percy returned. "I'm not saying those deaths were justified, but she's been wronged too, Wise Girl. _This_ ," he gestured towards Arachne, "her curse; breaking these unjust curses is part of my job description, Annabeth. I understand your reluctance, I do. But you know my reasons." He turned to the Spider Queen and smiled. "Plus, how nice would Olympus look with her incredible tapestries hung all over the Council Room and the city?"

Arachne perked at that and visibly brightened at the idea. To finally see her artwork in a place where it can be immortalized for eons… it was all the Spider Queen had ever wanted when she was human. And now, this boy, this Champion of Chaos, was offering her that chance. To the Void with the Earth Mother. Arachne never cared much for her and her apocalyptic cause anyway.

"Granted, demigod," Arachne said with a nod. "Summon your patron and we can-"

"Arachne!" A thunderous voice boomed, cutting the Spider Queen off mid-sentence. The chamber began to tremble under our feet and the sound of two sets of footsteps could be heard, echoing throughout the chamber.

"Damn," Arachne muttered, her crimson gaze fixed on a set of massive double doors on the far end of the chamber. "Quick, you must-"

The doors flew open and slammed against the walls, sending a shudder through the web-covered pillars. The Seven Plus stood quickly and glanced around nervously, mindful of the warning Arachne had given to Leo about her silk being the only thing keeping the chamber from caving in. From the doorway stomped two huge humanoids.

Percy could tell they were twins, but their appearance was both creepy and rather frightening. Both stood about twelve-feet-tall with scaly, reptilian legs. The twins each had a ten-foot-long spear strapped to their backs and wore gaudy, threadbare three-piece suits. The only difference between the two; the one on the left had braided, purple hair, while the hair of the one on the right was green.

"Oh!" The giant on the left looked surprised to see a handful of demigods standing around in the chamber. "Look, brother! More demigods with shiny stuff!"

"Quiet, Otis!" The giant on the right snapped, glaring at the group of half-bloods. His yellow, reptilian eyes shifted to Arachne. "Spider Woman, why have you not killed these half-breeds? You haven't gone soft, have you?" The green-haired giant sneered.

"Do not question me, fool!" Arachne snarled back. She shot the group a surreptitious wink and turned to the giants. "You have a lot of nerve to question _me_ , Ephialtes."

Percy felt his gut clench as realization set in. These were two of Gaea's Gigante children; The Twins, Otis and Ephialtes. Banes of Bacchus and Dionysus. Just their presence was making Percy, and everyone else it seemed, nervous. He motioned everyone to draw their weapons slowly and discreetly; this wouldn't end well.

"The Earth Mother has _allowed_ you to remain secluded in your hole, _insect_ ," Ephialtes sneered. The expression seemed a permanent fixture on his mottled face. "My brother and I could torch this pit, and no one would care if you lived… or were squashed like the pathetic bug that you are."

Positioned in front of his friends, Percy's eyes narrowed at the giants insults and the brief flash of hurt in Arachne's eyes. He glanced at Piper and jerked his head towards Hedge, signaling her to cut the satyr down. She nodded and slowly crept towards the cocooned satyr with _Katoptris._ Percy then motioned for everyone to be ready and reached for one of the marble beads on his bracelet. He leaned in after rubbing the bead with his finger and whispered to it.

"Auntie, we need your help." There was a brief pause before the bead glowed for a few seconds and grew pleasantly warm. Percy murmured quietly to the group, "cavalry is coming. We need to hold out for a few minutes and pray this doesn't turn ugly too quickly."

"We've got your back, Percy," Frank assured quietly, regarding the Son of Chaos with firm look a determination. Glancing around, Percy noted everyone giving him the same look with nods of agreement.

"Thank you," Percy said sincerely with a grin.

"The Earth Mother believes you may have outlived your usefulness, _insect_ ," Otis commented almost conversationally, smiling evilly at Arachne. "She suggested my dear brother and I send you to Tartarus." Arachne hissed and spat more of her poisonous venom.

"Make one wrong move, bastard, and we'll find out how much of my venom it takes to kill a Gigante," Arachne rose high on her eight legs and towered over the twins, her red eyes glaring down at them.

"Your threats make me laugh," Ephialtes stated mockingly and chuckled darkly. He reached back and grabbed his spear off his back, Otis doing the same only a second later. "Perhaps mother was right. I think we'll just kill you now."

"You can try, you pathetic whelp," Arachne sneered. She raised her arms wide and her red eyes began to glow. "Come to me, my children! Come to me and defend your mother!"

The deep rumbling began to resonate all around the chamber. A sound like thunder that grew louder and deeper until it slowly died. Nothing moved. All was quiet.

"Ha, your children fear us," Ephialtes grinned. "They abandon you, Spider Queen. And now-"

A skittering sound made the giant pause. The sound started as a slow whisper and crescendoed into a symphony of chitin scraping against rock and stone. In the low-light of the cavern, all Percy saw was a mass of black steadily spreading along the walls and floor, the torch light occasionally glinting off a black, chitinous body.

The giants looked nervous now, slowly backing away from the encroaching army of small bodies, their spears held at the ready. Arachne grinned evilly and crossed her arms over her chest. She ignored the giants pleas and protests of mercy. The army of arachnids stopped a few inches shy of the giants' reptilian feet, mandibles clicking and hissing, beady, black eyes fixed hungrily on the twin giants. Arachne opened her mouth with a smile and said one word:

"Eat."

Like a tsunami of legs and fangs and venom, the army of spiders rushed the giants and began to spread across their bodies, encompassing the children of Gaea entirely with their smaller bodies. The twins screamed and wailed, swatting and slapping furiously and frantically as small fangs bit and stabbed mercilessly.

Then, things took a horrible turn. The giants began to run about like headless chickens, slamming into the walls and supports columns in a desperate attempt to rid themselves of the biting, clawing, crawling mass of spiders. The cavern rumbled and shook with each impact, shaking loose small chunks of rock and dust that rained down on the now panicking demigods.

"Shit," Percy began to cast his eyes about desperately. "They're going to bring the whole place down! We need to get the hell out of here!" Arachne was just as panicked and quickly started towards the group of demigods.

"I'm sorry," she said helplessly. "I never intended for this… quickly, maybe I can-"

 **Crack!**

The demigods and the Spider Queen spun and stared in horror as a support column was cracked in half. The upper portion of the column rumbled ominously then broke loose, bringing with it a massive chunk of the stone ceiling. Percy turned quickly towards his friends and called upon his powers. With a slight clench in his gut, he summoned a wall of energy that pushed his friends clear of the impact radius, just as the massive chunk of stone slammed into the floor only a few feet from where they had all stood. Percy was buffeted by the shockwave and thrown several yards away. He idly heard the giants howls of pain cut off and wasn't sure what that meant.

A scream drew Percy's attention and he stood to find a sight that left him in pure horrified terror. The massive rock had punched through the floor, opening a massive hole in the stone. And on the edge of that hole hung Thalia, desperately clinging to the edge.

"Percy!" Thalia screamed.

"Thalia!" Percy roared and charged towards the hole.

Time seemed to slow, and Percy felt fear take hold of his heart. One hand slipped. Thalia screamed. The edge of the hole began to crack and shake loose. Dread filled his chest and his blood grew cold. The rocky ledge broke. Thalia began to fall.

"Nooo!" Percy reached the edge just in time to see Thalia disappear in the darkness of the pit. "THALIA!"

Percy fell to his knees and stared into the blackness. Tears trailed down his cheeks and his body felt numb. Thalia was gone. His girlfriend. His best friend. The love of his life. Piper and Hazel covered their mouths as tears filled their eyes. Leo crouched next to a kneeling, sobbing Annabeth. Frank, Jason and Nico bowed their heads and gripped their weapons in white-knuckled grips. Arachne bowed her head and closed her eyes respectfully.

"Where does this lead?" Arachne slowly looked up at the quiet question. Percy was still staring at the hole, his hands clenched into fist in the dirt.

"Tartarus," was her solemn reply. Percy nodded jerkily and quickly stood. He turned to the group and zeroes in on Frank and Jason.

"Get the statue ready to move," Percy ordered, his face a blank mask. "Order will be here any minute. Explain to her what happened, have her fix Arachne, then get that fucking piece of stone on the ship and headed towards Greece."

"Percy," Jason's voice was quiet and subdued, a single tear traced his cheek. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going after her," Percy replied, his voice quiet, but fierce.

"That's suicide!" Nico exclaimed, staring at Percy with wide eyes. Percy turned to Nico, and the Son of Hades felt his cold heart crack at the look of despair in the demi-Primordial's eyes.

"Maybe," Percy conceded. He gave them all a half-hearted smile. "But I have to try."

Most of them opened their mouths to protest, but one look at Percy's eyes had them closing them. There would be no dissuading him; he _had_ to do this. Annabeth stood on shaky legs and walked up to Percy, wrapping her arms around him in a fierce hug.

"Both of you had better come back," Annabeth warned, hiccupping slightly. "I can't… hic… I can't lose anyone else." Percy returned the embrace and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll come back, Wise Girl," Percy pulled back and wiped away Annabeth's tears with his thumbs. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'll get her back and see you all at the Doors of Death. I promise."

Annabeth nodded and smiled tremulously, backing away and allowing Leo to wrap his arms around her in a tight embrace. Percy nodded at Leo approvingly and looked towards Frank and Jason.

"You two need to lead the quest topside, stop," he held up his hand to halt their protests. "You two are more than capable and more than qualified. Get the Parthenos, let Order fix Arachne's curse, get on the ship and make for Mount Olympus as fast as you can." Jason shook his head and opened his mouth to protest again, but he was stopped by Frank's hand on his shoulder.

"We'll take care of it," Frank assured with a solemn nod.

"Thank you," Percy gave them all a small smile and slowly turned to the hole. "If you gaze long enough into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you. *" He took a step forward. Then two more. He paused and closed his eyes.

"I'm coming for you, Angel," he whispered, then plunged head first into the gaping maw to Tartarus.

 **~Break~**

The meeting in the War Room was a subdued affair. What remained of the crew of the _Argo II_ sat gathered around the large conference table in varying states of turmoil and sadness. Each of them wondering how in the hell they were going to finish this quest with Percy, their unofficial, official leader, in Tartarus.

Only minutes after Percy jumped into the pit, Order appeared in a flash of white fire to a scene that left her with a sense of foreboding. Seven demigods, and one unconscious satyr, all either sat or stood, staring at cavernous hole with teary eyes or blank expressions. It took Order less than a second to realize Percy and Thalia were missing.

Her heart felt as though it had been torn from her chest and her voice was shaky, though her face was a blank mask. Her nephew was on his way to Hell beneath Hell. And neither herself or her brother could reach him. Her sweet, brave, selfless little warrior was going to Tartarus, and there was nothing they could do but hope that he and Thalia would make it to the Doors of Death.

Order was brought up to speed on what had occurred in the cavern, and almost immediately removed Arachne's curse, then helped the demigods and the Spider Queen return them and the Parthenos to the _Argo II_. The primordial goddess remained for only a moment once they were aboard, handing the retrieved compass to Jason before flashing away in the familiar white flames.

And so we find the remaining Seven gathered around the large oak table of the War Room only a few hours after they had been returned to the ship. Hedge was recovering in the med bay, vocally protesting having to occupy the room for several minutes until he was distracted when Leo set up a television set with on demand access to hundreds of Sylvester Stallone and Arnold Schwarzenegger movies.

"Jason," everyone looked up when Hazel spoke, breaking the solemn silence. Jason met her gaze with an eyebrow raised. "What do we do now?"

"What Percy told us to do," Jason replied after a silent pause. "Get the Parthenos to Greece and meet him at the Doors. Order offered her and Chaos' assistance if we need it along the way. She also said they would be present during the final showdown with Gaea."

"And Percy?" Annabeth asked quietly, her gaze fixed on the table's surface. "What if… what if he…"

"That won't happen," everyone turned to Frank. The well-muscled shifter was standing at the bay window, staring at nothing through the glass with his arms crossed. "There is no ' _what if_ '. Percy and Thalia will make it through Tartarus and meet us where he said he'd meet us." He turned and regarded the room with a stony expression.

"I might not know Percy as well as most of you do, but I know enough to know what kind of person he is. He's strong - stronger than all of us - and I'll be damned if he doesn't make it through Tartarus in one piece. He _will_ make it, and he _will_ survive," Frank's voice remained calm but there was an undercurrent of fierceness that everyone picked up on immediately. He cracked a half smile and turned back to the window. "From what I've seen, I'll be anything he'll come strolling through those doors, covered in monster dust, sweat, blood and dirt, a big smile on his face and his arm around Thalia."

"He's right," Annabeth looked up from the table and everyone could see the glimmer of hope in the blonde girl's eyes. "Percy was always the rock, always the immovable force. If he can jump into the Pit without a second thought, he can damn sure make it to the Doors."

"He is strong."

They all turned to the newest addition to their quest. When the curse had been lifted, Arachne had been transformed in a storm of white fire. Gone were the massive thorax and eight legs, replaced with two pale, but well-toned, human legs. Gone were the crimson-red eyes, and in their place were eyes that shone like sapphires. Her previously frightening appearance was replaced with that of a beautiful young woman. Her pale, porcelain skin was flawless, her lips a natural ruby-red that hid sparkling white teeth, and her hair a shimmering, silky black. The clawed hands were now slim and small, with long, nimble fingers. The hands of a weaver.

"Your Perseus is strong," Arachne repeated. "In body, mind, and will. I have seen Tartarus. Endured its unforgiving environs. If there is any mortal that could survive, it will be that young man. Of that, I have no doubt."

With that, the demigods all shared a look that required no words yet conveyed a simple message they all agreed on. They would not dwell on their lost friends' fates. Alone, Percy and Thalia were strong. Together, they were damn near invincible. The group would continue on, as their leader had ordered. In that simple look they shared, all of them silently swore a vow to keep going, and Void help whoever got in their way.

 **~End Chapter~**

 **Well, how'd ya like it? A few notes, the part about staring into the abyss, was paraphrased from a quote by the 19** **th** **century German philosopher Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche. The full quote is: "He who fights with monsters should be careful lest he thereby become a monster. And if thou gaze long enough into an abyss, the abyss will also gaze into thee."**

 **I thought that quote was powerful and so apropos to the situation (or at least my paraphrasing of said quote) that I couldn't** _ **not**_ **use it.**

 **Anyway, nuff said. Hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Thank you, my beautiful readers!**


	13. Ch 13: Worse Than Hell

**I know what you're thinking, and I can only offer my apologies for my three-week absence. I'll admit, I lost some motivation to finish this chapter, and it took some time to work up said motivation. I'd type a bit, work on something else, come back to this again, then work on something else. That's why this chapter is a bit shorter than past chapters.**

 **Just to reassure you all, I am NOT abandoning this fic. I've seen tons of great stories left unfinish, and I will NOT subject you wonderful people to, what I consider, a crime against fanfiction. Hell, I'm following some stories that get update anywhere from a week to two months between chapters. So I'm not the worst updater, lol. Anyway, again I apologize for the late update, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **~Break~**

 _ **Percy PoV**_

Darkness. All-encompassing, suppressive darkness. The only thing darker than this was the Void. And here I was, floating in the endless oblivion. I felt nothing. Heard nothing. For what seemed like years, I floated through this endlessness of emptiness. And just when I thought I was going crazy, there was a flash of light, bright white and blinding in this sensory-deprived Hell.

" _Percy!"_

A voice, echoey and distant, broke through the silence. There was another flash of light and I heard the voice again.

" _Per_ cy!"

The voice sounded closer that time, and much clearer, thought it seemed to fluctuate, first distant then close, distorted then clear. The light flashed again, and I felt an ache in my chest.

" _Dam_ mit _,_ Per _cy! Wa_ ke up!"

The light flashed again and this time it felt as though someone had stuck a live wire to my chest and I felt my body convulse. One more flash and the darkness began to fade away and my eyes flew open and I sucked in a deep, raspy breath. A relieved voice broke through my barely conscious mind.

"Oh thank the Void!" The voice cried hysterically. I rolled my head to the side, just now becoming aware of the feeling of rough stone beneath my back and spotted Thalia kneeling next to me with tears running down her reddened cheeks.

"Th… Thalia?" I managed to rasp out.

"P-Percy!" She helped me sit up a bit and gently wrapped her arms around me. "Oh Void, I'm glad you're alright."

"Wh… what h-happened?" I felt Thalia freeze and she didn't reply. "Thals?"

"You… you died."

"... what?" My eyes were wide, and my heart felt like it was in my throat. Thalia sniffed and I could see tears in her eyes threatening to spill.

"I was able to use my powers to slow my fall before I hit the ground," she wiped at a tear that had broken loose. "You… I did my best to slow your fall, but you hit the ground… hard." Her grip on me tightened and she buried her face in my neck. I could feel her tears soaking my shirt and I barely heard what she said next. "I h-had to e-electrocute you… restart your heart."

Groaning, I slowly stood, with Thalia's help, and took a moment to assess my injuries. Miraculously, I hadn't suffered any broken bones or internal injuries. Though, my back ached something fierce and my head was pounding. I grimaced and put a hand on my forehead.

"Percy?" Thalia's voice was quiet and tearful.

"I'm… I'm okay," I said, rolling my shoulders and cracking my neck a few times. I winced and smiled at Thalia. "Just a little sore, love." She returned a watery smile and I slowly turned to have a look around.

Tartarus was truly was a desolate, hopeless place. As far as I could see there was nothing but black rock and fire. A literal river of fire could be seen, flowing like water and belching flames, no more than a quarter mile away. I took a step and felt the sand beneath me crunch and looked down to find that the sand was actually shards of glass, stretching for miles in all directions.

"By the Void," I breathed, my heart pounding in fear. This was Hell beneath Hell. The realm of monsters. As if to punctuate that thought, I heard something big, really big, growl somewhere in the distance.

"I know," Thalia came to stand next to me. "This is a realm of nightmares."

"That river," I pointed to the flaming waters. "That's the River Phlegethon."

"... it's on fire," Thalia stared at it and shook her head. "What the fuck." I chuckled and started limping towards it. "And where the hell do you think you're going?"

"The Phlegethon has healing properties," I said simply. "It'll burn like hell, but it'll help me heal faster. C'mon."

"You're insane," Thalia stated. I saw her hesitate, sigh, then start following me. I chuckled and shot her a grin.

"I prefer excessively eccentric."

 **~Break~**

 _ **3rd Person PoV**_

Percy was right, the fire from the river was as hot as Greek fire yet didn't burn them to death. Of course, Thalia's throat felt like she'd swallowed… well, _fire_. Despite the discomfort, after the first few swallows Thalia felt ten times stronger and completely refreshed. From the way Percy straightened up and started stretching, she could tell he felt the same.

"Alright there, babe?" Percy asked with a cheeky grin.

"Shove it, Seaweed Brain," Thalia snarked in reply. She couldn't help but smile when Percy started to laugh. It had been so long since he had really laughed, and she was starting to worry about him. Percy was strong, stronger than most, but everyone has a breaking point, and Thalia feared he had been dangerously close to his.

"Well, hello, Love Birds," a feminine voice that flowed like honey and hissed like venom crooned from behind us. The pair spun around, weapons drawn in record time, and were shocked to find Kelli, the Empousa leader.

"Kelli," Percy said evenly, his eyes as cold and hard as ice. He raise his sword in front of his face, his other hand spread wide behind him, one foot set a little ways behind the front in a combat stance.

"Oh, put those away," Kelli said with a roll of her red eyes. She put a hand on her cocked hip and regarded Percy with a quirked eyebrow. "I'm not here to attack you, so how about we put the sword away for now," she grinned seductively, slightly ruined by her bared fangs and forked tongue, "and we can _measure_ your _sword_ later?"

"Back off, bitch," Thalia growled, her eyes glowing in rage. Kelli just smirked, which pissed her off even more, and turned back to Percy.

"My lord would like an audience with you, Son of Chaos," Thalia saw Percy freeze in shock, and she tensed. Kelli rolled her eyes again. "My lord promises no harm will come to either of you."

"And I should trust you… why?" Percy asked sarcastically. "In case you forgot, you've tried to kill me - several times, by the way - and many of my friends in the past. Right now, I trust you about as much as I can stand to look at you. And darlin', that ain't much." Thalia snickered as Kelli scowled.

"For the love of…" Kelli growled and let out a frustrated sigh. "Look, I know I've been a bitch, but I'm serious about this. If I wanted to kill you, I wouldn't have come alone. All my lord asks for is an audience. That's it. At best, ten minutes of your time and then you can be on your way." Thalia glanced towards Percy and she could see he was thinking.

"You'll have to forgive my hesitance, we _are_ in Tartarus, after all," Thalia could tell he was considering it, but he wasn't completely convinced.

"She speaks the truth, Lord of Balance," a deep, melodically calm voice said from behind the demigods. They spun around and were surprised to see the Titan Iapetus standing serenely in the black sand of the river's beach. The Titan was dressed in a white tank top and red, camouflage cargo pants, with black combat boots. His infamous spear, and namesake, the original _Piercer_ , was strapped to his back.

"Bob?" Percy voiced in surprise. 'Bob' smirked and shook his head.

"Nay, my name is Iapetus," Iapetus corrected, grinning at their shocked faces. Percy paled and managed a nervous chuckle.

"Heh, I see you got your memory back."

"Yes, my sister, Mnemosyne, was kind enough to help me in that regard," the Titan of Mortality confirmed.

"So… what happens now?" Percy asked. "You kill us?"

Surprisingly, the Titan let out a deep, timbering laugh.

"Nay, Perseus Jackson," Iapetus said with a smile. "I have come as an emissary for our Lord."

"Kelli mentioned a Lord," Thalia started, glancing back at the surprisingly silent Empousa. "Who?" Iapetus grimaced and shifted his silver eyes between her and Percy warily.

"Lord Kronos."

Thalia stumbled when a slight tremor shook the ground and she turned to see Percy's eyes were glowing with an eerie white light. He was glaring at Iapetus and his sword was held in a white-knuckle grip.

"Peace, Son of Chaos!" Iapetus shouted, his hands raised to show he was unarmed. "I ask you to listen, we mean no harm!"

" **No harm?** " Percy parroted. His voice had taken on an ethereal, echoey quality, like several voices were speaking at once. Then all at once the very air around them seemed to be charged with energy. A harsh wind began to pick up, stones and rocks started to rise from the ground and pillars of liquid fire exploded from the Phlegethon. Iapetus, Kelli and Thalia stood and stared at Percy with awe and fear. This was the power of a Son of Chaos.

" **No harm!** " Percy repeated loudly, his glowing eyes still fixed on Iapetus. " **That is all Kronos inflicts. He has killed and slaughtered many, either indirectly or by his own hand. Many of them, my friends. You come as that monster's emissary, speaking of** _ **peace**_ **. Kronos does not know the meaning of the word.** " The wind picked up, swirling the blackened sand and dust in a dust devil.

"The Lord Kronos was not himself!" Iapetus pleaded, his arm raised to shield his face from the winds that had started to push him back. Thalia and Kelli had found a couple of heavy boulders and were clinging on tightly. "The Earth Mother had poisoned his mind! She sped up his resurrection to bring strife and imbalance among the surface! It was all part of her plan to speed along her Awakening!" The wind continued to howl, but Percy stood his ground and seemed to be listening to the Titan. Iapetus took this as a good sign. "Even if our Lord wanted to attack you, he could not. You now wield that which Bites Back, the Soul Razer."

There was a pause in which everyone held their breath until, finally, the wind died down. The rocks slowly settled on the ground and the Phlegethon calmed. The glow in Percy's eyes diminished, but the hard look in his eye was just as fear-inducing.

"What does that mean?"

"What do you know of the Scythe of Kronos?" Iapetus asked. He lowered his hands and clasped them behind his back.

"Not much," Percy said with a shrug. "As infamous as the scythe was, there's not much written about it." The Titan nodded.

"That was intentional," Iapetus stated. "The scythe was forged by Primordials, infused with power from both the Earth Mother and the being of Tartarus himself. Only my Lord knows its secrets, and even he fears the blade's power. The scythe is capable of destroying the essence of any being, be they human, monster… or immortal."

"By the Void," Percy gasped, staring fearfully at the little charm on his wrist. "That's why he fears it?"

"Yes," Iapetus confirmed. "Though… not as much anymore." Percy looked up at the Titan and his brow furrowed.

"Why?"

"It is not my place to say," Iapetus said. "That is for my Lord to tell, if you would agree to meet with him."

"We're on a bit of a time sensitive quest at the moment."

"Worry not," Iapetus waved his hand dismissively. "Time in Tartarus moves differently compared to the mortal plane. A day up there is a month down here."

"What?!" Percy and Thalia exclaimed, their eyes wide in shock.

"Come, Perseus Jackson, Thalia Grace," Iapetus motioned for them to follow as he strolled past. "All will be explained soon."

Percy and Thalia exchanged anxious looks and nodded resignedly. Kelli grinned and sashayed after the Titan, beckoning the demigods to follow.

"Oh, this is going to be fun!" Kelli cackled.

 **~Break~**

 _ **3rd Person PoV**_

The trek through Tartarus was nothing short of anxious, paranoid, fear. For days they walked, through blistering cold and scorching deserts. Over the highest peak of the tallest mountain, and through the boggiest of swamps. Tartarus was truly the most twisted amalgam of hot and cold, light and dark, fire and ice. Everything felt wrong, unnatural and primal. This was a land that not even time had touched.

There was no sense of night and day in the Pit, so every eight hours or so, the odd group would find a good spot to set up camp to eat and catch a few hours of sleep. Food was, surprisingly, one of the few things they had to worry about. Iapetus was a natural at finding edible plants and small monsters he could cook up and serve. Granted, most of what they ate was rather… strange. But, the Titan had learned a thing or two about spices that grew only in Tartarus and always served them something delicious and hearty.

Understandably, Percy and Thalia were wary of their traveling companions, and maintained a fair distance from Iapetus and Kelli the first couple of days. The tension between them and the Titan was broken after the first meal he had cooked them; adolescent drakon stakes, pan-seared and seasoned with something called powdered nirnroot. According to Iapetus, nirnroot was a leafy plant that glowed in the dark and emitted a medium-pitched ringing and was native only to Tartarus. The steaks were perfect and were cooked to the point where they practically melted in your mouth. The group had made camp in a small, thankfully empty, cave, and were enjoying this very meal.

"Iapetus, these are amazing," Percy all but moaned, savoring the juicy, seasoned bite of meat.

"Thank you," Iapetus replied with a smile. The Titan used his knife to prod the steaks still sizzling in a large pan over our fire. "Drakon meat can be tough and gamey when not prepared correctly. I've had a long time to learn."

Percy felt a wave of guilt crash over him and cast his eyes down on the remainder of his steak. Thalia was happily chowing down on her own next to Percy, occasionally moaning and making small, pleased noises. Kelli had gone hunting for her own meal, preferring blood like her kind does.

"How long were you down here? Before the Second Titanomachy?" Percy asked. Iapetus was quiet for a moment, taking on a solemn expression.

"Eons," he said simply. "After the first war, many of my brothers and sisters were either sent here or cursed to remain trapped in secluded parts of the world. And many of them had been either peaceful or neutral."

"Like who?"

"There were many who did not follow my Lord back then," Iapetus replied, pausing to think. "Calypso and Leto, to name a couple. Calypso was imprisoned simply because she is the daughter of my son, Atlas. Leto was imprisoned for much the same reason, only her parents were the Titans Coeus and Phoebe."

"Leto…" The name sounded familiar to Percy.

"Artemis and Apollo's mother," Thalia supplied. Iapetus nodded.

"I believe any leniency she may have gained, was due to Zeus' fathering of the twins," he sighed sadly and stared into the flames. "She faded, several decades ago. Forgotten and lonely."

"I'm sorry," Percy said quietly. Chaos had told his son about what happens when an immortal fades. It always unsettled him, the idea that the immortal simply becomes one with the cosmos.

"As am I," Iapetus said. "The Titans have done many bad things, but we are family."

"You know," Percy started, an amusing train of thought running through his mind. "If you really examine the Family Garden of the Gods, you're technically my Grand Uncle." Iapetus looked up from the fire with a surprised expression and started to chuckle deeply.

"I suppose you are correct," he said with a grin. Thalia cleared her throat after a moment, drawing their attention.

"Sorry to interrupt," she said with an apologetic smile, "but what are we to expect from this meeting with your brother?"

"Not long after you sent my brother back to Tartarus, he was approached by the Primordial Goddess of Night, Nyx. The goddess told my brother of her father and the new child of Chaos, revealing who you are," Iapetus grinned with amusement. "To say he was shocked would be an understatement. Rarely does the Night Mother leave her Mansion of Night, and to be told of the Creator and his son? Not only that, but that the Creator's son was the very same boy who sent him back to Tartarus? Well, Lord Kronos was thoroughly… gob smacked? I like that word. He wishes to meet with you and 'clear the air', as it were."

"So, what? He just suddenly had a change of heart?" Percy was feeling a little skeptical that the Titan of Time had really changed that much.

"No," Iapetus shook his head. "My brother had been controlled by the Earth Mother. Lord Kronos was not to reform for another century or two. His resurrection was hurried along by the Earth Mother, with aid from the Father of the Pit. When his essence was returned to the Pit, the 'fog' had cleared. My brother truly does regret his actions."

"I'll admit," Percy began, "I'm skeptical and wary of your brother's claim of 'seeing the light'. However, I suppose, since we have more than enough time, and we're already on our way there, that an audience with him wouldn't be the worst idea."

"It also isn't the _best_ idea," Thalia muttered, clearly unhappy with this decision.

"I know, Thals, but seeing as we're here for the equivalent of three months, and have no idea where to even go, we may as well humor him." Thalia sighed and grumbled but nodded her head in agreement.

"I suggest we get some rest," Iapetus stated, packing away the leftovers and stamping out the fire. "We will need to start moving in a few hours. You will need your strength."

 **~Break~**

 **And there it is, the beginning of the Tartarus Arc. The audience with Kronos begins next chapter and I'm honestly not yet sure how I'm going to go about writing it. Hmm… ah well, I think of something.**

 **So, we finally got a taste of Percy's true power. Pretty cool, eh?**

 **And that bit about Backbiter? I decided to create my own lore about the blade, and will be giving a history on the scythe in a later chapter. They spoke about the scythe in canon, but never really expanded on it in its entirety; who created, why is it the only weapon – that I know of – that can rend the soul of any being it cuts, things like that. The Soul Razer (raze meaning to destroy or tear asunder) will play a key role in later chapters. You might remember back to Percy's encounter with Medusa's sisters? That was a bit of a teaser and a foreshadow to what will come.**

 **And lastly, anyone catch that bit about Nirnroot? That was mostly just me wanting to incorporate some crossover stuff without going too deep into another fandom and including crossover characters (as this is NOT a crossover).**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Please don't forget to leave a review!**

 **Thank you, my beautiful readers!**


	14. Ch 14: Rocks and Clocks

**Hey all! I got a bit of my groove back, and I knocked this baby out quicker than chapter 13! I'm glad those who reviewed liked it, despite its late update. Charlee, GodJax, I know you guys like the character development, so I know you'll like this chapter. A little background on Iapetus and Kelli, all non-canon, of course. But I think you'll like it.**

 **As for the Backbiter/Soul Razer ordeal, Percy isn't gaining another scythe. The sickle he carries** _ **is**_ **Backbiter. It was his trophy for defeating Kronos. More lore expansion on this weapon will occur next chapter.**

 **Also, Tom 2000 asked a great question; just how powerful** _ **is**_ **Percy? While he is not yet on par with Chaos himself, Percy is easily more powerful than the Olympians. Although, since I don't want him too OP, he is currently strong enough to take on the Gods in a 1v1 situation, not all at once. And, his true powers haven't even been fully awoken yet!**

 **Now, on to the story!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Begin Chapter~**

Percy felt as though he had just fallen asleep when a piercing, haunting howl, like the moans of the dead, startled him awake. The Son of Chaos shot up from his bedroll, eyes wide and alert, his sword instinctively drawn.

"Quiet," Iapetus whispered calmly. The Titan sat near the embers of the dying fire, his silver eyes scanning the trees. "A rogue pack of hellhounds seem to have wandered nearby."

"Rogue pack?" Percy parroted, glancing to his left to check on Thalia. The Daughter of Zeus was sound asleep with a light smile on her face. Iapetus nodded.

"The packs of Tartarus operate like that of a hierarchy," Iapetus explained, still watching the tree line. "They are not so dissimilar to Lycaon and his pack, though they lack human form. The packs normally stick to a specific area of Tartarus. For one of the packs to stray this far? They are rogues, and do not conform to the alpha."

"And who is the alpha?"

"Many would believe Cerberus," the Titan shook his head slightly. "Many would be wrong. Cerberus is the father of hellhounds, but the alpha is a powerful female by the name of Nuala."

"Nice name," Percy commented. "For a hellhound."

"Indeed, yet she is anything but." The howls of the rogue pack began to fade, and silence fell around them once again. "They have gone. Rest, Son of Chaos, I shall wake you in a couple of hours." Percy snorted and shook his head.

"Right, like I'm gonna sleep after _that_ ," Percy snarked. He stood from his bedroll and joined Iapetus by the fire, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The pair sat in silence for a while, simply staring into the glowing embers. Unconsciously, Percy started to finger his bracelet, drawing comfort in the warm, but muted, pulses of comfort the beads emanated.

"That is an interesting artifact," Iapetus commented, drawing the demi-Primordial's attention. "I can sense ancient power in it."

"It was a gift," Percy explained. "A birthday present from my father when I was a child."

"What does it do?"

"The beads hold traces of the essence of Chaos and Order," replied Percy. "They provide comfort when they can't be with me." Iapetus nodded his understanding.

"And the charms?"

"Weapons and trophies from enemies and monsters I've defeated." Percy lifted his arm and showed the Titan the many charms dangling from the bracelet. "The Yin-Yang is my sword, and my first weapon, _Void Breaker_. The horn is a battle-axe I won from my first fight with the Minotaur. A huntress friend of mine gifted me the bow, the scythe was Kronos', and the spear is a trophy from Atlas."

" _ **O Damalídis**_ ," Iapetus said quietly, staring at the miniature spear-head. "That was my son's weapon, named so in my honor."

"Atlas tried to kill me and Thalia," Percy stated frankly. "He nearly killed his own daughter as well and held the goddess Artemis captive under the sky."

"Atlas was always the most troublesome of my children," Iapetus sighed sadly and shook his head. "Then again, he was forced to hold the sky for eons, a burden that would weigh heavily on even the strongest of beings." The Titan regarded Percy curiously. "Rumors say you held the sky, albeit briefly?"

"Five minutes and thirty-seven seconds," Percy admitted quietly. "Though it felt like hours."

"You are truly powerful and must contain great strength to have lasted more than a minute," Iapetus smiled. "That is why I have no fears of the future."

"Forgive me for sounding rude," Percy started, regarding the Titan with his own expression of curiosity. "But you are the living embodiment of an oxymoron."

"How so?" Iapetus asked with an amused look and an arched brow.

"The stories I've read of you - and your past attempt to kill both me and Thalia - paint you as this indomitable warrior with a bloodlust, yet you might be the most peaceful of Titans that I've met so far - aside from maybe Calypso." Iapetus opened his mouth and let out a deep, rolling chuckle.

"I like you, Perseus Jackson," the Titan stated with a grin. "Indeed, I am the Titan of Mortality and Mortal Death; that is a title, young Primordial, nothing more. Eons I have spent in this accursed Pit, contemplating my role in the first Titanomachy, though it was not until you threw me into the River Lethe and my sister restored my memory that I reflected on my role. I ventured into the Pit, willingly, and searched for answers. When I discovered that my Mother had a hand in my brother's resurrection and that she had poisoned his mind, I knew my path lay not with the Earth Mother." Percy nodded his understanding and glanced across the small camp at the sleeping form of Kelli.

"And Kelli?"

"Persecution of the monsters on behalf of my mother," Iapetus replied with a shrug. "She has seen many sisters fall, either to Titans or demigods. They are children of Hecate and, as the goddess was all but forced to join the Titans during the second war, the Empousai were forced to join as well. Kelli is one of the few of her sisters who solely feasted on the worst of men in the mortal world; murderers, rapists, drug lords. She never asked to kill innocents."

Percy was surprised by Iapetus' admission and felt a newfound respect for the Empousa. Surprisingly, he realized he shared a commonality with the vampiric girl; both had been used for the benefit of others. For her, it was the Titans. For Percy, the Gods. He found it odd to feel… he wouldn't call it a 'kinship' exactly… more like an understanding sympathy, with a monster. It seems those bereft of immortal blood - and even some _with_ immortal blood - would always serve as pawns for some 'higher purpose'. This revelation left a bad taste in Percy's mouth,

"Perhaps you should rest," Iapetus repeated, drawing Percy's attention. "You will need it for the day ahead."

"Well… that doesn't sound at all ominous," Percy muttered.

 **~Break~**

For maybe the fifth time since Iapetus roused the small group Percy was grateful for the extra couple hours of sleep he had gotten after his talk with the Titan. According to Iapetus, today was the final stretch and they would reach Kronos' lair before the end of the day. Of course, this would be the most dangerous part of their journey, but also the swiftest. In order to reach the Titan Lord's lair, the contingent of two half-bloods, an Empousa and a Titan, would have to cross through, what Iapetus claimed was, a veritable hot-zone of some of the most vicious of Tartarus' monsters. Rogue packs of hellhounds, smaller species of drakon, Stymphalian birds (most likely the flock the crew of the _Argo II_ had defeated), and smatterings of Laestrygonian Giants.

A chill swept over Percy and Thalia as they crossed into a different section of Tartarus. The pair were surprised to learn that the Pit was divided up into different biomes with different environments, each with their own groups of monsters that preferred whatever type of environ that section offered. Swamps, deserts, vast landscapes of razor-sharp rock. Even unnaturally cold climates like the one they had just crossed into. Bitingly cold winds buffeted and tossed them about. Deceptively snow-covered patches of ice threatened their footing. Impossibly sharp shards of ice poked and snatched at their clothing and occasionally drew blood from small scratches and cuts.

All in all, if you weren't a monster or a Titan, Tartarus was full of things that could kill you. Even the weather.

As the small group trudged on through the snow and harsh wind, conversation was, understandably, all but nil, and moods were as bitter as the cold. However, their determination to finish their task showed the group would not be swayed or deterred. Two hours the odd group walked, their pace slow, but steady, when Iapetus shouted through the wind to the rest of the group.

"I can see the end of this zone! We are almost clear of this abysmal cold!"

"About damn time!" Percy shouted back, pulling the Nemean lion skin coat close around his body, grateful to Artemis for gifting it back to him in exchange for a small favor. He glanced at Thalia, wrapped in her own fur-lined coat, and was pleased to see the girl was okay, though her constant shivering and the slight bluish tinge to her lips was worrying. Percy sidled up alongside his girlfriend and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Calling on a little of his power of Order's white fire saw Thalia sighing in relief and snuggling up close to her boyfriend. "Alright there, Angel?"

"N-n-no," Thalia managed to stutter out through chattering teeth. "B-b-but I'm w-warmer n-now."

Percy nodded and gave Thalia a gentle squeeze.

"Hold in there, Thals. Just a little longer and we'll be out of here."

"L-look at h-him," Thalia grumbled, glaring half-heartedly at the towering form of Iapetus. The Titan had a resistance to the cold, thanks to his immortal blood, and appeared quite comfortable in a thin, woolen jacket and his red-black combats pants. "S-s-show off."

Percy chuckled and kissed Thalia's forehead, earning a small smile and seeing her eyes glow happily. In order to handle the mind-numbing - quite literally - journey through this land of ice and snow, Percy took this as an opportunity to distract himself and ponder on his relationship with Thalia. There was no doubt he loved the girl. They'd said it plenty enough to establish that. It was the little things about the Daughter of Zeus that had him head over heels for her. The way her nose would scrunch up cutely when she was frustrated, how her eyes would sparkle when she was happy or excited. That smile that made his heart skip a beat and would make him feel flustered - a feat that even Aphrodite couldn't achieve.

Thalia wasn't just beautiful to him on the outside, however. She possessed a pure heart and was fiercely loyal to her friends. Her rebellious attitude and her fierce determination made her all the more attractive in Percy's eyes. But the clencher for Percy, was how easily Thalia could read him. He always kept his emotions bottled up to deal with at a later time, especially when the current situation called for rational thinking, and couldn't be blinded by his emotions. Thalia, however, could always tell when he wasn't dealing with something and all but threatened him with electrocution when they had a moment alone. The blue-eyed girl knew him better than most, had learned all about him and who he was, and what he had done. Yet she never turned him away or looked down on the choices he'd made. She accepted him for who he was, and he saw the love in her eyes every time she looked at him. Percy couldn't see himself loving anyone but her.

As if reading his thoughts, Thalia turned those sapphire-like eyes to Percy and stood on her toes to give his lips a soft, loving kiss that sent a bolt of warmth through his body. Thalia grinned when she pulled away and nodded at the goofy grin on Percy's face.

"I love you too," Thalia said with a thousand-watt smile.

"Come, my friends," Iapetus called out ahead of them. "The zone ends just ahead!"

"Move it, love birds!" Kelli shouted from behind Iapetus, shivering with a look of annoyance. "I fucking hate the cold."

 **~Break~**

"I'm glad we're out of that freaky blizzard zone, but I'm not sure rivers of lava and fields of pumice are any consolation," Percy grumbled alongside their Titan companion. Iapetus hummed his agreement but didn't reply. "Have you noticed it too?"

Iapetus nodded and continued to cast his narrowed gaze about as they walked.

"Yes. The absence of monsters in the last two zones could be dismissed as coincidence, but three is unnerving."

"Wonder why," Percy had felt as though a pit had opened in his stomach since they started their journey, and it had only grown since. "I figured we'd run into that rogue pack of hellhounds or even a drakon eventually."

"I have a bad feeling the Earth Mother is gathering her forces," Iapetus commented thoughtfully. "Most likely concentrated to a specific area of Tartarus with some significance - even then, we should have encountered _something_."

"An army of monsters that would undoubtedly outnumber even a full-fledged military is an unsettling thought."

"Indeed," the Titan agreed with a grim expression. "We must make haste to my brother - we are nearly there."

"Where is _there_?" Iapetus raised his hand pointed to a tall spire in the distance.

"The Tower of Titans," Percy heard a sense of pride in the Titan's voice. "It is where the Immortal Hall resides; a vestibule that honors all Titans, both living and faded. It is here that the symbols of power for all Titans was forged and assigned. For myself, and several others, this tower is a beacon to us Titans, a place we may call home and safe haven when we enter Tartarus."

"Sooo… it's 'Titan's Tower'?" Percy grinned a bit at Iapetus' confusion. He heard Thalia snicker beside him. "Will we meet Beast Boy, Raven and Robin there?" Thalia's snickers turned to giggles and she had to grab Percy's shoulder to steady herself. Even Kelli couldn't hold back her smirk of amusement - her time topside allowed her to catch up on pop-culture.

"Of course not. Wild children and small birds would find Tartarus very inhospitable," Iapetus intoned seriously. That saw Thalia doubling over in laughter, and Percy grinning innocently.

"Of course," Percy replied, waving his hand dismissively. The Titan regarded Percy and the laughing Thalia with a confused look, then shrugged and continued on towards the tower.

"By the Void," Thalia gasped. "I haven't laughed that hard since you told me the nickname you gave my father."

"Now Thals," Percy chastised with mock-seriousness. "Don't discredit ol' Thunderballs by comparison."

The sound of feminine laughter echoed off the rocks.

 **~Break~**

"Damn."

Percy gazed up at 'Titan's Tower' in awe. The tower seemed to stretch as high as the Empire State Building and was just as wide. Surprisingly, it reminded him much of the Washington Monument in D.C… except the stone was as red as rust and several times wider, from the base to the spire at the top.

"It is an impressive sight," Iapetus said in agreement. The Titan started towards the set of massive, onyx-black stone doors that served as the entrance. "Come. My brother awaits."

The doors swung open silently and allowed the troop to enter the entrance hall. Bronze braziers lined the walls, their golden flames illuminating dozens of tapestries and statues. Each seemed to depict one of the Titans, with both their likeness and their symbols of power. Further into the tower they dwelt, climbing numerous flights of stairs to reach the uppermost floor. Percy grumbled the whole time about how Hades had an elevator, why couldn't Kronos install one in his tower? Before long, the mixed quartet came upon another set of double doors; taller than that of the entrance and twice as grand. The doors were made of blood ore - a near indestructible stone, found only in Tartarus, that is mainly black in color with veins of red running throughout - with carvings of sickles, scythes, snakes and wheat, all inlaid in gold.

"Before we enter, there is something I must ask of you, Perseus," Iapetus stated, halting the group. At Percy's cocked brow, the Titan continued. "I understand your anger towards my brother, and the wrongs he has committed. But I ask that you remain civil - as will he - and to set aside that anger and listen to what he has to say."

Percy kept a stoic expression and took a moment to think over the Titan's request. The warrior in him wanted to burst through those doors and put a permanent end to the bastard that had killed so many. To finally rid the world of the Titan Lord who had threatened his home and nearly killed his girlfriend… but his logical side, his rational side, reminded him of Iapetus' explanation of Gaea's poisoning of Kronos' mind. He would be civil and listen to what the Titan had to say… but one wrong move and Kronos would experience the true power of a Son of Chaos.

"Very well," Percy stated simply. Iapetus nodded gratefully and raised his hands to the door, slowly and gently pushing them open.

The throne room, while much more glamorous than the tower itself, was surprisingly not as ostentatious as Percy and Thalia assumed it would be. Black marble pillars stretched floor to ceiling in a uniform pattern throughout the room and were trimmed in gold. The floors, walls and ceiling were black marble, and also trimmed in gold, occasionally forming various symbols and pictures that in some way represented the Titan Lord. Said lord was seated in a throne of pure, uniformly-cut obsidian, that seemed to glow from within.

Percy and Thalia were shocked to discover Kronos had inhabited the shell of an automaton. The machine was made of a mixture of Imperial Gold and Celestial Bronze. The structure was humanoid and surprisingly life-like, despite the gold coloring. The mouth and facial features were a complicated menagerie of gears and servos, all moving in tandem to imitate facial expressions. Said expression was conveyed as a tired smile, with gold eyes regarding them sadly.

"Perseus Jackson. Thalia Grace," the automaton Kronos greeted cordially. He raised his arms wide, a golden scythe held in one hand, and gestured to the room. "Welcome to the Tower of Titans."

 **~End Chapter~**

 **I'd like to take a moment and humbly pat myself on the back. I really liked writing this chapter, and I hope you all liked reading it!**

 **Also, I screwed up on the Greek name for Percy's spear, The Piercer. In chapter 3 I said the Greek translation was '** _ **O Peiratís**_ **', when in fact it is '** _ **O Damalídis**_ **', meaning 'to pierce'. Not real important, but just thought I should mention that.**

 **Don't forget to R &R, please! Your reviews matter!**

 **Thank you, my beautiful readers!**


	15. Ch 15: Like Clockwork

**Now, before you all go and burn me at the stake for witchcraft due to my assumed rise from the dead, allow me to explain… I lost so much motivation for this story for a while there and took a break to write up a couple starter chapters for a few new fics I've been thinking of writing. I needed some fresh material, so I thought I should step back from TCK for a few days and start laying the groundwork for some new stories. As I said before, this fic will never be abandoned. Even if it takes me six months to a year to finish, it WILL finish it. At most, it may be placed on temporary hiatus if I ever decide to actually get back to finishing my DP sequel.**

 **Time for some RR:**

 **BlueWaffles:** **I had the same thought! I honestly didn't plan this part, it was spur of the moment. Made me realize that, in the thousands of PJO fics, no one ever thought to make a Teen Titans reference, despite the abundance of TITANS. Glad you enjoyed it, mate!**

 **KrinosTheDrakon:** **I've described Percy a time or two in my story in earlier chapters. If you go back to chapter 1, Green-Eyed Boy, then chapter 5, The Lost Son, you can get an idea of what he looks like. Essentially Percy, in my mind, looks like a teenage Liam Hemsworth, with short, black hair and green eyes. Thalia's description is in chapter 4, The Beginning. I picture her to look like Raven from Teen Titans (curves and all), except with black hair in a pixie cut, pale skin instead of grey, and bright blue eyes. As for Kronos… think of a gold T-800 with a more expressive face and not the skull-like appearance.**

 **Charlee:** **I was honestly tempted to somehow twist around a few of the Titans to make them fit the theme but decided against it in the end. Would have been funny though, yes?**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Break~**

" **Perseus Jackson. Thalia Grace," the automaton Kronos greeted cordially. He raised his arms wide, a golden scythe held in one hand, and gestured to the room. "Welcome to the Tower of Titans."**

 **~Break~**

"Lord Kronos," Percy greeted stiffly, giving the Titan a curt nod. Thalia didn't reply, choosing to glare at Kronos. The Titan cringed a bit at the harshness of the girl's glare. He then turned to Iapetus and Kelli.

"Brother, Kelli, thank you both for convincing Jackson and Miss Grace to meet me."

"You are welcome, my Lord," Iapetus said with a bow, Kelli following suit. "Though, it was no easy task."

Kronos chuckled, his voice sounding tinny and synthesized.

"No, I don't imagine it was. I felt young Jackson's aura some time ago. I'm glad to see no one was injured." Kronos then turned his golden gaze on Percy and allowed a moment to study the boy. He had certainly grown since their battle on Olympus; a few inches taller and more muscled. Though… there was something more there… a discipline not seen in Greek demigods. "I see you have spent time with the Romans. Lupa's teachings are as effective as ever."

"Yes, I was sent to the Roman camp almost a month ago, short my memories - Hera's plan," Percy added at Kronos' questioning look.

"Ah," Kronos nodded. "Quite a schemer, my daughter. Always believes she knows best and should always get her way."

"A commonality amongst most of the council, it would seem," Percy quipped. Kronos laughed heartily and nodded.

"Indeed! A pity I was not acquainted with you before my Mother's influence, Perseus Jackson; conversation with you would have made my sojourn in Tartarus much more enjoyable." Percy smirked and felt himself relax. The 'Mad Titan' wasn't really all that Mad, when not under the control of the Earth Mother. Kronos glanced about the throne room with a grimace and rose from his throne, joints hissing and whirring as he did so. "Perhaps we should move to a more accommodating setting. I dislike the formality this room presents; reminds me too much of my youngest."

"Shall I leave you, brother?" Iapetus asked, standing a few feet behind the demigods with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Nonsense," Kronos motioned the Titan and Kelli to follow. "You and Kelli are welcome to attend - if it is alright Jackson and Miss Grace?" Percy and Thalia nodded, and Kronos smiled. "Excellent. Come, the sitting room is ready for us. I imagine you have questions."

The troop followed the Titan Lord through a side door, and down a short hallway to another wooden door, and entered into a rather cozy sitting room. A coffee table sat in the middle of a circle of easy chairs and a loveseat - to which Percy and Thalia gravitated to - and a fireplace warmed the drafty room with its golden flames. Iapetus took a seat in one of the easy chairs alongside Kronos, while Kelli perched herself on the arm of Kronos' chair.

Percy and Thalia were still in the process of comparing this mild-mannered, genial Titan Lord with the destructive, power-hungry mad man they had fought less than a year ago. The Kronos from before would have taken the chance to skewer them with his new, golden scythe, the moment he lay eyes on them. This Titan simply left the pair dumbfounded and full of shocked disbelief.

Percy sat staring blankly at the gold visage of Kronos, the latter returning the gaze, while Iapetus, Kelli and Thalia shifted their own gazes between the two as the tense silence dragged on.

"I take it… Iapetus has brought you up to speed?" Kronos asked, breaking the silence. Percy nodded mutely. "Good. I'm sure you have questions, then?"

"I do."

"... I have answers."

"Why are we here?" Kronos blinked once and glance at Iapetus. The other Titan shrugged and folded his hands.

"I thought it best if you told him yourself, brother."

"Understandable," Kronos nodded, "thank you, Iapetus." He turned back to Percy and folded his hands under his chin, thinking for a moment. "As you know, my mother had literally taken control of me. Through her connection to me, her sway over Tartarus, and her abilities with the Earth, she was able to perform a very ancient and very powerful spell that could bend even the most powerful of beings to her will. For decades my mind was warped and twisted, programmed to follow her orders. My resurrection and incursion among the mortals was part of a long drawn out plan that would ultimately result in her own resurrection.

"The part that made what I did that much worse," Kronos clenched his fists and closed his eyes in anger. "Was I was aware the whole time. I knew what I was doing, but I could not stop. It was as if someone had taken control and thought it prudent to have me watch as they destroyed everything." He took a slow breath and let it out in an effort to calm himself - an action which had Percy and Thalia trading bewildered glances. "I do not expect forgiveness. I do not deserve forgiveness. What I do ask, is that you let me atone for my sins."

Percy stared at Kronos for a full minute, his mind whirring in thought. "How?"

"I am fading." Kronos stated simply. Percy and Thalia's eyes went wide, and Iapetus bowed his head and closed his eyes. Even Kelli looked saddened. "I've held out as long as I can, staving off the inevitable, waiting for you, Perseus Jackson."

"I don't understand," Percy gave Kronos a look as if the Titan had truly lost his mind. "I mean, I get wanting to apologize for your actions - which clearly weren't your own - but what can I do? I helped send you back to Tartarus! I _slaughtered_ your armies. The fact I'm still sitting here, soul intact, and speaking with you is mind boggling!"

"What is your question, Perseus?" Kronos asked quietly, staring intently at the Son of Chaos.

"Why were you waiting for me? What's your game plan?"

Kronos looked over at Iapetus with a golden, metal brow arched, and the corner of his mechanical mouth quirked in a smirk.

Iapetus shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest, a smug smile on his face. "Told you he would do."

"Indeed," Kronos grinned and turned back to Percy. "The only things keeping me grounded are my will and my power. I'm ready to pass into that great, cosmic beyond. And… to do so… I must relinquish said powers to you."

"What!?" Thalia blushed a bit at her outburst but stared at Kronos with wide eyes. Percy however just continued to stare at the gold Titan through narrowed eyes.

"That isn't the only reason."

Kronos sighed and nodded. "Unfortunately, you are correct. Being a son of Chaos, you are no doubt knowledgeable of your other half-siblings?"

"I am."

"Then you understand just how powerful they are. Pure embodiments of the world itself; the Earth Mother is quite literally Earth itself, or herself. Ouranos, Primordial of the Sky. Pontus, Primordial of the Oceans. Nyx, Erebus, Eros, Hemera. Even Tartarus. They are the purest form of the most powerful Domains and are therefore almost on par with the Lord Chaos himself."

"Makes sense," everyone turned to Thalia and she had a thoughtful look on her face. "It's like the powers of Chaos have been diluted through the generations. Chaos to Primordials, like the Earth Mother, then to the Titans, the Gods, Demigods. Each time, the powers diminish and so the next generation must make up for their weaker powers; training, weapons, even just dumb luck."

Kronos stared at Thalia for a moment then turned to Percy with a golden grin. "I like her." The Titan nodded his agreement to Thalia's theory. "You are correct, Miss Grace. Demigods are the second lowest in power on the Godly Food Chain, next to Legacies of course. Perseus here, however, is the exception."

Percy's brow rose. "How so?"

"I think you know."

"Humor me."

"Very well. You are a son of Chaos, whilst also being a son of Poseidon and a mortal. Never before has there been a being born in such a way. Spiritually, Chaos is your true father. Physically, Poseidon is your father. The Soul, and the Vessel. Because of your unique circumstance of birth, you are undoubtedly the most powerful demigod/demi-protogenoi in existence. However, your powers have not yet fully awoken."

"I beg to differ, brother," Iapetus cut in. "I witnessed firsthand the power of Chaos through young Jackson. Surely you felt it as well."

"That was but a fraction of his true power," Kronos replied with dismissive wave. "Were his true powers awoken, I highly doubt either of us would be sitting here, bodies intact." Iapetus paled and glanced at Percy warily. "That being said, my powers, nor Chaos', alone will be enough to see this prophecy through to its end. But combined?" Kronos grinned slyly. "Combined, you will be a veritable force to be reckoned with. Possibly the only being in existence that could fell my Gigante kin on his own."

"That… is a lot of power," Percy commented worriedly. "More so than any one being should ever wield. I'm sure we've all heard that famous saying; power corrupts. Absolute power corrupts absolutely. Now, I'm not saying I'm gonna go all Dark Lord of the Sith and build a Galactic Empire… but it is concerning."

"Wise words, Perseus," Kronos praised with a nod. "All the more reason to choose you as a worthy candidate. You recognize the dangers of having power and fear it, as one rightfully should. Truth is, I chose you because you are not only the _only_ choice, you are the _best_ choice."

Thalia perked up and shot Kronos a look, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "The _only_ choice? What do you mean?"

"Perseus is unique in that he contains the blood of both the Protogenoi and the Gods. A normal half-blood's physical body is too weak to handle the full powers of a god, unless one is _made_ into a god. Were you, Perseus, like the standard demigod, the powers of mine and your father would see you either burn away into nothing or explode in a concentrated nova of pure, cosmic energy. The detonation alone would be powerful enough to level a city like Los Angeles or New York."

Percy had paled considerably by the time Kronos had finished. "That… that's not exactly endearing me to this idea."

Kronos sighed and gazed at Percy with weary eyes. "I know. And I offer my apologies. Simply put, I am ready to Fade. You must face my mother. And the only way you can even hope to have a chance at that, is to accept my offer."

Thalia watched as Percy struggled internally with all they had been told. She'd always known him to be so sure and confident in what he did and the choices he'd made. She understood why he was so indecisive at this moment, and it was all because of his morals. On the one hand, she knew that Percy knew that he would need Kronos' power in order to defeat Gaea. But on the other, he was level-headed and strong enough to understand that having so much power could corrupt him.

"Hey," Thalia spoke softly, grabbing Percy's attention. She stood, grabbing his hand and pulled him to his feet. She turned to the two Titans and Kelli and said, "excuse us for a moment. We need to talk."

"Of course," Kronos obliged with a nod. He pointed to a door to their left. "The room there is empty. You're welcome to use it."

"Thank you," she started towards the door, gently leading Percy behind her. "C'mon."

Thalia opened the door and the pair entered into another sitting room of sorts, only this one was sparse and looked like it hadn't been used in quite a while. She led Percy to a set of leather chairs and gently pushed him into one. Thalia knelt down and took his hands in hers, meeting his green eyes with her blue ones.

"Why are you so scared, Percy?"

Percy snorted and shook his head. "You know why, Thals."

"Humor me," Thalia replied flatly.

He sighed heavily and hunched over in the chair, his forehead pressed against Thalia's. "I'm scared of what this could do to me. You've seen what can happen to those with power. Your father is testament to the corruption power can bring. I don't… I don't want to lose myself."

"That… is the stupidest thing I have ever heard," Thalia stated bluntly, jolting Percy to straighten in the chair.

"Excuse me?"

Thalia shook her head and chuckled. "Percy, you have got to be the dumbest smart guy I have ever met."

"Umm… thanks? I think…"

"Percy, do you honestly think you'll be corrupted? That this gift will destroy who you are and turn you into this horrible monster?"

"There's always the possibility-"

Thalia cut him off with an electric glare. "That's not what I asked. What I asked was; do you think this will corrupt you?"

"... No." Thalia nodded.

"And why is that?"

"... because I have the will to endure."

"And the strength," she added softly. Thalia stood and took a seat on Percy's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, and stared into his eyes. She smiled as she felt Percy return her embrace. "If anyone can do this, it's you, Barnacle Brain. So quit being so dramatic and say yes."

"Yes, ma'am," Percy chuckled and leaned down, capturing Thalia's lips in a searing kiss. "Where would I be without you?"

"Hmm, probably trying to fight off half the Aphrodite cabin by yourself," Thalia replied with a grin. Percy groaned and shook his head.

"Void… I'd kiss Kelli before I dealt with that," he stated with a shuddered.

Thalia giggled and kissed his cheek. "C'mon, let's go give Kronos your answer."

 **~Break~**

Thirty-minutes later, Percy and Thalia found themselves back in the Titan's Tower throne room. Kronos stood before Percy in the middle of the room, while Iapetus, Kelli and Thalia stood a safe distance off to the side.

"Are you ready, Perseus Jackson?"

Percy swallowed nervously and nodded. "I'm ready."

"Good," Kronos turned his head to Iapetus. "You know what you must do, brother."

"Yes, my lord," Iapetus bowed his head with sadness in his eyes.

"Then, let us begin," Kronos drew a deep breath and planted his golden scythe in front of him, eyes closed and hands gripping the shaft of the weapon tightly. He then began to chant in ancient Greek and the air in the room felt charged, as if Thalia had let loose with a massive bolt of lightning.

" _In accordance to the Ancient Laws and the Law of Succession, I, Kronos, Kinslayer, Titan of Time's Destruction and Last Born of the Earth Mother and the Sky Father, hereby bequeath my powers and Domains to Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Son of Chaos, The Prophesied One and Champion of Balance."_ A golden aura steadily began to surround Kronos as he spoke, growing brighter and brighter with every word. _"On the River Styx, I swear it!"_

The Titan then opened his eyes and nodded to Percy, silently telling him to continue the ritual. Percy nodded and closed his eyes, and the fear of not knowing what to sway was quickly swept aside as the words seemed to just pop into his head.

" _I, Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Son of Chaos, The Prophesied One and Champion of Balance, accept my bequeathment of the powers and Domain of Kronos, Kinslayer, Titan of Time's Destruction and First Born of the Earth Mother and the Sky Father, in accordance to the Ancient Laws and the Law of Succession."_ Much like Kronos, a faint aura surrounded Percy. Black and white flames, interspersed with sea-green light that flowed like water, that steadily grew brighter as he spoke. _"On the River Styx, I swear it!"_

The second Percy finished, the golden aura that surrounded Kronos surged forth and slammed into Percy with tremendous force, shaking the tower to its very foundations. Percy's back arched and he opened his mouth in a silent scream, eyes and mouth glowing with a conglomeration of different colors, as the vast power of the Titan Lord began to integrate itself with his very being. Intertwining and mixing together like a melting pot of raw energy. Thalia took a step towards Percy, worry etched on her face, but felt a large hand land gently, but firmly on her shoulder. She glanced back to see Iapetus shake his head, silently telling her not to interfere.

Percy felt as though white-hot liquid fire was pumping through his veins, searing every inch of his body with invisible flames. For several long, agonizing moments, all he knew was pain. Until, after what seemed like hours of torture, the fire slowly died and the light that surrounded him dimmed until it faded away entirely. Percy fell forward on his knees, hunched over and breathing as though he had ran a marathon without slowing. His body shuddered, adjusting to the new power that filled his veins and his soul.

Thalia felt Iapetus let go of her shoulder and she slowly approached her boyfriend's trembling form. "Percy?"

Percy lifted his head and met Thalia's eyes with his own. Thalia gasped at what she saw; the sea-green of his irises now held rings of gold, white and black, in that order starting from the pupil and moving outwards. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"Thals," Percy croaked, his throat completely parched. Thalia rushed forward and sunk down beside him, wrapping her arms around him tightly. Percy raised a shaky hand and gently rubbed her back comfortingly. "It's alright, Angel. I'm okay."

"Brother?" Thalia and Percy looked up at Iapetus' quiet voice and saw him leaning over Kronos' hunched automaton form. The Titan crouched beside the Titan Lord and set a large hand on his shoulder. "How do you feel?"

"Tired," Kronos replied. And he really did. For the first time in his life, the Titan Lord felt true fatigue. And it made him happy. Kronos lifted his gaze to the boy… no, _man_ across from him and quad-colored eyes met his dimmed, golden ones. "Thank you...Perseus Jackson. You have... insured the survival... of your world… and given an old man... the peace... he does not deserve."

"It was my honor," Percy replied, bowing his head in respect. "May your passing end in peace, and may your legend live on throughout history."

Kronos smiled, his dim eyes shimmering in gratitude. The Titan Lord stiffened suddenly, then slowly slumped forward as the light in his eyes dimmed further before fading away into the blank pits of the automaton body. Iapetus bowed his head and felt a tear trail down his face, even Kelli looked close to tears.

"The King… is dead."

 **~End Chapter~**

 **So, yeah, not much going on in this chapter, but it was essential to the story, so I** _ **had**_ **to get this out of the way.**

 **Percy is now in possession of Kronos' power and we've learned that Mad Titan wasn't such a bad guy after all. Ah, redemption arcs. They're so much fun! *Cackles maniacally*.**

 **Ahem, anyway. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Journey through Tartarus begins next chapter and may span two to three chapters.**

 **Also, have any of my fellow writers received a PM from a woman named Elma, promoting a site called Dreame? I'm like 99% sure it's some kind of scam thing, but I wanted to see if anyone else has gotten such a message.**

 **Thank you, my beautiful readers!**


	16. Ch 16: Drakonic

**So… yes, I am still alive, as is this story. However, I've unfortunately come down with a severe case of writer's block that has been absolutely horrendous. In my other stories, I'll write a little, lose my train of thought, then move off onto another story I'm writing. I currently have one to two chapters written up for over twenty other stories that have been sitting in my google drive for about three months. Lots of cross-overs too. So yes, this story is still alive, it's just that its author is an ADD riddled spaz who can't get the words in his brain to come forth on the screen.**

 **To add to that, I've been travelling A LOT in the past two months. Went to Ireland for a week in June with my dad. Then I went to Pigeon Forge, Tennessee with my mom last month. Got home from that to find out I had a nice, big kidney stone trying to claw its way out of my back. So, you could say I've had a lot going on.**

 **Thanks all for the reviews. I feel I should probably inform you all that I don't have a reason for what a write and why I write it. Well, I know** _ **why**_ **I write it - at least partially. Some things - rather small and insignificant details - you may pick at and take notice of. And some of you may ask why I did** _ **this**_ **or did** _ **that**_ **? Truth be told, I did it because it fit the way I'm writing this story. In case y'all might've forgotten, this story is AU and follows canon only in plot and not in details.**

 **For instance, in Book 1, when Grover collapses after the fight with the Hydra and Percy uses Ambrosia and Nectar to fix him up a bit? I forgot that satyrs can't eat the food of the gods. However, by that point it didn't really matter as I had already posted and would've had to rewrite a good chunk of that part of the chapter. Chalk it up to laziness if you want, but I'm writing it off as '** _ **I do what I want and write what I want**_ **'.**

 **Alright, mini-rant over. Glad y'all liked the chapter and hope you like this one!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Break~**

Percy gazed across the barren field at the shadowy Tower of Titans in the distance, his mind replaying all that had happened no less than six hours ago. He looked down at his hands and breathed deeply. His fingers tingled and his body hummed with power. Chrono-kinesis - the ability to control time. The power to manipulate time itself with a wave of his hand or a flick of his wrist.

It scared him. Already he felt more powerful… and dangerously so. At this point, he figured he was on par with perhaps Iapetus or even Hyperion or Krios. And from what Chaos had told him, Percy would only be getting stronger.

"Perseus." Percy turned to see Iapetus, Thalia and Kelli waiting for him. "It's time to go," Iapetus informed him gently.

Percy nodded and, after shooting one last glance at the tower, joined his friends. A somber silence descended upon the traveling quartet, each buried in their thoughts as they continued on their journey. For several hours the group walked, traversing through more deserts and glacial environs. It wasn't until they head ventured deep into a swampy environ that the eerie quiet was broken by a distant and tremendous roar.

"What the hell was that?" Thalia practically yelped, her eyes darting all around for the source.

Iapetus' eyes narrowed. "Drakon."

"Must be a big one," Percy muttered. He'd retrieved his spear, _Piercer_ , and started scanning the rotten, twisted forms of the trees.

"I agree," Iapetus stated. The Titan motioned for them to keep moving and continued on into the swamp.

"Uh, Iapetus?"

"Yes?"

"Are we moving _towards_ the big drakon?"

"Yes."

"... Alright then."

As they continued through the boggy waters and sinking mud, the sounds of fighting and screeching roars began to grow louder. Several minutes later, the quartet found themselves crouched behind the trunk of a fallen tree on the edge of a large clearing. What they saw made their eyes widen and their hearts stop.

A huge, red-skinned Giant was currently locked in a fight to the death with the largest drakon Percy had ever seen. The beast was easily as long as a New York subway train and just as big around. Thick, heavy plates of green and yellow decorated the drakon's hide and green eyes, the same color as Percy's, glared out from above a mouth filled with razor-sharp teeth the length of Percy's forearm.

"The Maeonian Drakon," Iapetus breathed, his silver eyes wide with awe.

"Maeonian?" Percy echoed and turned wide eyes on the red-skinned Giant. "If that's the Maeonian Drakon… then that's Damasen, Bane of Ares."

Thalia groaned. "For Void sake! We can't even avoid the Gigantes in Tartarus!"

"This may be beneficial for us, actually," Percy commented and turned to grin at Iapetus. "Thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

"Perhaps, Perseus, we should lend aid to this Damasen," Iapetus replied with a grin to match Percy's' and drew his own spear, the _Perforator_.

"Now you're speakin' my language," Percy turned to the girls. "Thals? Kelli?"

The girls shared a look - one that spoke of a mutual understanding - and both took a step back. Thalia shook her head and smiled innocently. "Uh, we'll count this one out. You boys have fun!"

Iapetus and Percy shared a shrug and started to sprint towards the ferocious battle. Percy's keen eyes quickly and methodically scanned the armored plates on the drakon's hide and spotted several chinks and key points in the plating. "Go low and help Damasen! I'll go high and see if I can get close to one of those chinks in its armor!"

With a nod, Iapetus split off from Percy and ran towards the front of the drakon, where Damasen had gotten hold of the beast's face and was currently driving his fist into its snout repeatedly. Percy focused for a fraction of a second and allowed energy to pool into his leg muscles. When he drew close enough, Percy's eyes flashed black for less than a second, he crouched low and released the energy that had gathered, jumping nearly thirty feet in the air. Percy landed in a crouch on the drakon's back and started running up the body to the beast's head, utilizing a significant amount of power to retain his balance on the bucking minotaur that was the drakon.

As Iapetus drew nearer to the grappling Giant, he hefted his spear and launched it at the drakon's eye. The spear sank into the soft tissue, causing the drakon to recoil and screech in pain. The Titan of mortality reached out towards the spear and grinned when the weapon pulled free of the beast's eye and landed solidly in his hand.

Damasen glanced down at the new arrival with something akin to surprise. "My thanks, Titan. However, I fear your weapon, as powerful as it may be, will not be enough to fell this creature."

"Fear not, Damasen," Iapetus assured. "I am merely the distraction."

"Distraction?" Damasen's head whipped around when the drakon gave off a hideous shriek of pain and anger. His eyes narrowed at the sight of a small being scaling the beast's armored hide. "A friend of yours?"

"Indeed," Iapetus replied, smirking. He hefted his spear again and sent it sailing at the drakon's chin. "We must keep the monster distracted so that my friend may find the beast's weak point."

"This is my fight, Titan," Damasen stated. He pulled up a large tree and hefted it like a club. "I cannot ask a stranger to fight my battle."

Iapetus grinned and stretched out his hand, once more recalling his spear. "Then it is a good thing you are not asking."

Damasen regarded the Titan curiously before nodding his thanks. Together, the Titan and the Giant turned as one and charged at the drakon.

Back with Percy, the son of Chaos was cursing as the beast bucked and writhed beneath his feet wildly. "Shit! This is worse than when I rode the damn Hydra!"

The drakon suddenly gave a violent lurch, causing Percy to trip and land face down on one of its plates. He groaned as he got back to his feet and, after shaking away the slight daze he got from the fall, continued to spring along the drakon's spinal ridge. _Piercer_ flashed as quick as lightning, slashing and stabbing at any spots of exposed flesh that Percy could find. He knew the wounds wouldn't be enough to kill the drakon, but Percy prayed they would at least slow the beast enough to allow him to land the killing blow.

After what seemed like ages, the fins of the drakon's head steadily drew closer and with that, the ride also became rougher. The drakon was thrashing its head left and right, snarling and snapping at the Titan and Giant duo. As Percy drew closer to the head, he shouted down to the duo. "Hold it steady!"

Giant and Titan rushed the drakon and, with their combined strength, managed to wrangle the beast around its snout, just barely holding the great serpent steady. Pulling off the same trick he used to jump on to the drakon, Percy launched himself up and forward. Spying a chink in the drakon's armor at the base of its skull, Percy raised his spear high, head pointed down, and dropped like a bullet. The spear slammed home and sank down into the tough hide almost to the pommel. The drakon reared back with an ear shattering shriek, dislodging Percy, and began to writhe and curl in on itself in a macabre death throe.

"Whoa!" Percy shouted as he fell and just managed to tuck into a roll when he landed. The landing, however, was still rough. A stray rock had caught him in the side, ripping open a long gash and cracking a couple of his ribs. The soupy water of the swamp seemed to also manage to hide a grove of broken branches and sharp rocks. By the time he came to a stop, Percy was covered in scratches and gashes and several nasty-looking bruises. He lay still for a moment in the water and tried to catch his breath, each one bringing a painful feeling from where his ribs had cracked.

"Ow," was all he managed to utter before darkness overcame his vision and he promptly blacked out.

 **~Break~**

"The sisters Fate must have a plan for him," a deep, rumbling voice murmured, breaking through the fog and slowly rousing me awake. "For him to survive such a fall is truly a sign of good fortune."

"Good fortune?" Another voice, this one colder and more sibilant, said with a scoff. "Three broken ribs and more bruising than an overripe banana is good fortune?"

"Kelli, you may not really know Percy all that well, but he's very durable," a third voice commented from just above my head. The voice then added, "his moronic bravery has allowed him to prove that fact more times than I care to admit."

"I resent that," I mumbled, the fog slowly clearing.

"Percy!" The third voice practically shouted, causing me to wince and realize I had a pounding headache. I slowly opened my eyes, blinking a bit, and eventually regained focus enough to realize Thalia was cradling my head in her lap and carding her fingers through my hair.

"Hey, Thals," I gave her a grin that I'm sure looked more like a grimace.

Thalia sighed and shook her head. "I swear by the Void, if I knew it would do any good, I'd smack you for doing something so stupidly reckless as jumping on the back of a damn drakon."

"Hey, it worked, didn't it?" I replied with a shrug. With help from Thalia, I slowly sat up. "It _did_ work… right?"

A rumbling laugh drew my attention and I turned to come face to face with the red-skinned Giant, Damasen. "Indeed, Perseus Jackson. From one warrior to another, I commend you for your actions in slaying the beast."

"Thanks," I said and slowly got my bearings, taking a moment to look around the room.

We were in some kind of oversized hut that consisted of tanned hides and large plates that, if I had to guess, must have come from the drakon. Thalia, Kelli, Iapetus and I were all gathered on what must have passed for the Giant's kitchen table. An oversized bed sat in the far corner and a massive kettle, from which a pleasant smell that made his stomach rumble, was positioned over a large fire against the back wall.

"Uh, where are we?"

"My home," Damasen replied, standing from his chair by the table and crossing the room to the kettle. "It may seem a tad… _rustic_ , but my options of decor are rather limited in the Pit."

The Giant dipped a spoon in the kettle and took a sip, giving a satisfied nod. He ladled out enough for the four of us in bowls that were just small enough, then filled a large bowl for himself.

The Giant continued as he passed out the stew. "Unfortunately, I have access to an abundant supply of drakon hide, scales... meat," he motioned to the stew and smirked ruefully. "I hope you enjoy it. It has been a long time since I had guests."

I looked down into the bowl of stew and felt my stomach give another rumble. To tell the truth, it didn't look all that appetizing - what with the yellowish tinge of the broth and the suspicious chunks floating about. In the end my hunger won out and I brought the bowl to my lips, steeling myself for what I expected to be an awful taste. But, I was surprised to find it didn't taste all that bad. The chunks of meat were a little tough, but they were juicy and well-seasoned, and the broth was rather smooth going down, filling me with warmth.

I sighed with a small smile and glanced over to see Thalia, Iapetus and Kelli staring at me curiously. None of them had touched their soup yet and looked like they were waiting to see my reaction.

I grinned and took another sip. "It ain't half bad."

They shared a look then shrugged their shoulders and began to eat. Damasen seemed pleased to see his guests were enjoying their meal and settled in his chair to dig into his own meal. We all ate in silence for a while, broken only by the occasional murmurs of approval. Even Kelli, who rarely ate anything that wasn't blood, seemed to enjoy it and was talking to Thalia quietly with smiles on their faces.

"Thank you, Damasen," I said gratefully, polishing off a second helping. "That was delicious."

The Giant smiled and swallowed a spoonful - which was more like a hot tub sized portion - of stew. "Thank you. Drakon meat gets very bland after having it as your main source of food for countless eons. It is nice to see someone enjoying it." He set his now empty bowl aside and relax into his chair with a pleased sigh. "Now, I must say I am surprised you know of who I am."

"I, uh, had an interesting childhood," I replied with a shrug. Thalia snorted but didn't comment, continuing on with her third helping. I shot her a mild glare before continuing. "My father and aunt spent many years teaching me about Greek history; monsters, Titans, Gods, Giants. Annabeth calls me the walking encyclopedia to all things Ancient Greek."

"Impressive," Damasen mused with raised brows. "Based off that, I assume you know my story then?"

"It's one of my favorites," I admitted with an embarrassed grin. "Defying the will of your parents to follow your innate want for peace. I quite enjoy the idea of forging your own destiny."

"I can understand," Damasen intoned with a nod. "If the whispers I've heard are true, you are quite familiar with predestined fate."

"Prophecy is a real bitch," I replied with a smirk. Damasen rumbled out a deep belly-laugh and nodded his agreement.

"Indeed, young Jackson," the red-Giant calmed himself and smiled. "It has been some time since I have truly laughed like that," the smile vanished, replaced by a solemn and bitter expression. "Too long, in fact."

"Is that story true, then?" Thalia asked. "That the Earth Mother and the Primordial of the Pit sentenced you to fight the drakon for eternity?"

"Aye," Damasen nodded. "Every day, for as long as I can remember, the drakon and I fight a long and brutal battle. And every day so far, I have won."

"For a being who is said to be the Bane of Ares, you must be quite the fighter to best the drakon each and every day," Iapetus commented. The Titan had stood and was leaning against a large butter dish.

Damasen smirked ruefully and nodded his thanks to the Titan. "Not without protest."

"Protest?" Kelli echoed, sharing a confused look with Percy and Thalia.

"I'm a pacifist," Damasen clarified with a shrug.

There was a pause and everyone just kind of… stared at him. Even I felt my mind blank at the… almost ridiculousness of the statement. After you've faced off against and defeated a fair share of Giants, the words 'pacifist' and 'Gigante' don't exactly translate to be synonymous with each other.

The silence stretched on for another moment before I decided to break it. "You're… a pacifist."

"Yes," Damasen confirmed with a nod. There was another pause. "I am also quite skilled as a medic. I am more devoted to saving people than injuring them."

"Why do you fight and kill the drakon every day then?" Thalia asked.

Whew, I'm glad someone else asked what I was thinking. As brave as everyone calls me, even I don't feel much like risking angering someone who could crush my head like a grape.

To his credit, Damasen just smiled and nodded. "You said it yourself, Miss Grace, I was forced, many years ago, by the Earth Mother and the Father of the Pit, to fight the Maeonian Drakon every day - or what passes for day in this forsaken place. You four are the first to have visited me in… eons, I would imagine."

"That's not what I meant," Thalia said, cutting the Giant off. Damasen's brow furrowed.

"Oh?"

I caught on to what Thalia was trying to say then. "I think she means, _why_ do you fight. Why stay here and suffer through endless battle each and every day?"

"I…" Damasen paused and he got this lost look in his eyes. He looked as though the question both confused and intrigued him. "I was told I was cursed with this punishment. For being weak and being a disappointment. I… saw no other option."

"You could come with us."

Damasen's eyes snapped up to mine and there was a look of curious surprise in them. "Come with you?"

I nodded and started explaining everything that had happened in the past year. Kronos' fall and my kidnapping by Hera. About my time with the Romans and the asinine plan to combine the two camps - well, the method was asinine, but the overall plan was good. Thalia and Iapetus joined in then, assisting to fill in the gaps in my story. We then told him about the Prophecy of Seven, and all that it entailed. I even - after a moment's hesitation - explained my unique parentage.

Damasen was quiet and contemplative for several minutes, taking the time to process everything we'd just told him. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but I could almost hear the gears in his head spinning at an incredible rate. A plethora of emotions flitted through his black eyes, shifting too quickly for me to recognize them.

Finally, after nearly ten minutes, the red Giant locked his eyes on to mine and smiled. "I would be honored to travel with you and escape this nightmare."

 **~End Chapter~**

 **Aight so… lemme just get this out. I understand there may be a few 'inconsistencies' in my story, and I will own up to making a mistake. But, here's the thing… this story took a** _ **long**_ **time to write. I have been fighting writer's block like a skirmish with the Party Ponies. Occasionally, there will be something inconsistent that occurs within my story that may throw you off or irritate you. And that's okay. Like I said, I'll own up to it. But essentially cursing me out for such a thing is totally uncalled for and way immature.**

 **Also, this is** _ **my**_ **story. As far as I'm concerned, canon flew out the fuckin' window with the first chapter of Book 1. So, y'know, too bad, so sad. Deal with it.**

 **Thanks all those who have shown their support! I love you all!**

 **Thank you, my beautiful readers!**


End file.
